THE GREENGRASS COMPLEX
by Isaac Lee Strange
Summary: It's two years after the war and Harry failed the whole world. He lives in crumbling manor with three people and the Order members have scattered and Dumbledore is presumed dead. He meets the Ice Queen of Britain and they are bitter enemies from the first day. He gets along with Greengrass after a while but what happens when he finds out why he failed the world?
1. Chapter 1

**THE GREENGRASS COMPLEX**

* * *

_**Hello guys it's me again. I'm back with another piece and Harry is on a whole new level of crazy. He uses guns, hates Daphne Greengrass, and lives with a strange company. Neville, Dobby and Bellatrix, not forgetting Walburga Black's portrait. He has lost his magic and needs to get it back and somehow Daphne is linked to that mystery. Dumbledore is presumed dead, Voldemort is as wicked as ever and the bad guys are the same. This story has a lot of twists and surprises so read on and don't ever stop. Harry Potter and all the characters (except maybe the few ones I created in this story) all belong to Aunty Jo.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**TWO YEARS AGO**

* * *

The shouts of Death Eaters and members of the Order battling fiercely could be heard miles away. Curses flew from all directions and the plains at Hogwarts was filled with dead bodies of people. Harry dodged a Killing Curse and cut the Death Eater who attacked him into pieces.

"HARRY!" Harry looked up and saw Hermione fighting with sixteen Death Eaters on her own. Before he could apparate there, Dumbledore killed them all with a wave on his wand and the fight went on. McGonagall's spell awoke the giant statues and gargoyles and they too were fighting. Yaxley smashed them into pieces but they rearranged themselves and continued the battle.

"Neville update me on Voldemort!" Harry hissed and snapped a Death Eater's neck. "He's behind the groves and we're slowly taking the fight to him." Neville muttered a spell and squinted his eyes.

"Oh dear," he whispered suddenly.

"What is it?"

"He's got Susan Bones." Harry cleared five Death Eaters from his path and got to the groves. He killed the Death Eaters around and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"Let her go now," Harry said softly. Susan was levitating above the ground and if Voldemort dropped her, she was headed right for an arrangement of stakes facing the sky.

"She will die like you would boy," Voldemort hissed and licked his lips. Harry cast a curse at the dark wiard, who flicked it away with his hand and cackled at Harry.

"Wrong move boy," he hissed. "CRUCIO!"

"NO!" Harry roared and swore as Susan Bones screamed and thrashed about in the air in pain.

_Dobby when you get here, grab Susan and run._

_Yes Master Potter. Dobby is behind you._

The elf appeared within seconds and before Voldemort knew it, Susan Bones was gone.

"You filthy – "

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"REDUCTO!"

"SECTUMSEMPMRA!"

"WRAITH PULSE!" Harry dodged the spell and kicked Voldemort's legs making him lose his balance. He floored the Dark Wizard with a sweep of his leg and pinned him on the ground.

"Before you die, make a wish ugly," Harry hissed and drew Gryffindor's sword. He raised the sword up and before he could bring it down, Voldemort banished Harry and threw him into a wall. In a flash, a spell rushed at him, but he threw himself out of the way, gasping as the spell turned the wall into dust.

"Sweet fuck," Harry muttered and lashed out with a jinx. He caused the dust to envelope around Voldemort and in a flash, floored the wizard with his leg and pinned him with Gryffindor's sword on the stone floor when the dust had settled.

"Any last words?" Harry asked in a bored tone and raised the sword. As he brought it down, Voldemort shot his arm out and grabbed his leg, pulling him on top of him. The Dark Lord whispered something into Harry's ear and threw him off, getting slowly on his feet and chuckled as Harry lay there, quivering like he was suffering from a chill.

"What did you do?" Harry croaked and tried to mentally communicate with Dobby or the Basilisk, but his mind was strangely silent. Voldemort took a deep breath and looked up into the sky and let out a roar of victory.

"Remeber Harry Potter," he said in a soft whisper as he looked down upon him; "only I can live forever!"

"MODZE MODRE!" a green light shot from the tip of Voldemort's wand and the sky grew dark all of a sudden and a nasty image of a glittering green skull with a snake potruding from its mouth filled the sky. Voldemort cackled and apparated away and the last thing Harry saw was the dark sky and the Dark Mark.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Harry took his shotgun from the side table and blew the alarm into tiny bits. Dobby apparated beside him and opened the curtains, inviting a beam of morning sunlight inside the large master bedroom. Harry swore and covered his face with a pillow and pulled his middle finger at Dobby.

"This is makes six thousand alarm clocks," Neville said and entered the room taking a seat on the chair beside the window. Harry looked at him from under the pillow and cocked his gun.

"It was noisy," Harry replied and looked at Dobby.

"How are you feeling Dobby?"

"Dobby is good sir," the elf said and bowed.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll get to you two when I'm done". Harry took his phone and looked at the time. He groaned and walked to the bathroom, pampering his erection as he walked on. Neville and Dobby went downstairs and Neville turned on the television to watch the Prophet. Harry came down minutes later and carried his food to the hall and sat down beside Neville.

"Do you ever want to change this place? We are only three people in this house and you've made the whole place decay," Neville said.

"Fuck everything Neville; we just use the dust sheets to cover the unused stuff. We are fine living down here and it would make Dobby's life difficult."

"It's been two years," Neville said and shook his head sadly.

"I don't get the why I didn't end him. All I know is that, I left him for a good reason."

"Well he's making life difficult for people. They just said on the television that, twenty innocents were killed outside Diagon Alley last night."

"We'll not have this conversation again Neville. I left him alone for a good reason. Hedwig brought a copy of the Daily Prophet to Neville and cooed softly when she saw Harry.

"Morning girl," he said and scratched her head softly. Neville got up and left the hall and Harry grabbed his coat and walked outside to a room under the crumbling Potter Manor. He drew a rune with his fingers on the wall and an oak door appeared, granting him access to the room behind it. He opened walked in, looking around at his training room.

He opened a closet and looked at the varieties of fire arms and blades before him. He picked a staff and placed action dummies before him and started striking hard at them. He released all his anger and he made the dummies feel what he was going through. He just wished the dummies were the press and he would be satisfied. Something had happened to him after the war and his magic grew from bad to worse and the only thing he made himself do was to train in sharpshooting, combat and weapon handling. He spun the staff over his head and brought it down on a dummy. He ducked and kicked a dummy and accioed two batons. He caught them and struck the dummies from all sides. When he was done, he sat down on the only chair in the room and closed his eyes. Neville came in and sat down on the floor and looked at Harry.

"We've been invited by the Greengrass family for a party they are organizing. It's tonight and I think we should go".

"I don't want to be seen by anyone," Harry muttered.

"I think it will be fun Harry. This invitation was giving to a lot of prestigious people and if the Greengrasses invited us, we should go."

"I'll think about it," Harry said and hummed to himself.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Harry opened his eyes and saw he was still in the chair. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the house. Neville had dressed up and was waiting for Harry to join him.

"I like your suit Neville," Harry sad and dropped his gun on the table and walked to his room. He came out minutes later dressed in black. His cold green eyes behind his glasses and his hard face made him look like a handsome death omen.

"If anyone pisses me off with a stupid comment or remark, I'll kill him or her," Harry said and pulled a Glock from a drawer and put it in his pocket. Neville winked at Dobby and the three left the house in Harry's Lincoln. Dobby raised the driver's seat and started the car, slowly driving out of the driveway and moving out of the house as the old gate creaked noisily to give them way.

"How are we so confident that, no one is going to break in?" Neville asked as the Lincoln sped smoothly on the road.

"Look at my house mate, what is so inviting about it?" Harry replied and Neville grew quiet all the way. They arrived there after an hour and Dobby got down and opened the doors for his masters and shut it behind them as they stood there, observing their surroundings. The sound of laughter, talking and soft music came from inside the brightly lit house that seemed very grand and beautiful in the night sky.

Neville asked Harry to follow him and they showed their invitations to a woman by the door. The woman looked at Harry when she saw his name, but Harry grabbed her throat and hissed in her ear.

"If anyone knows I'm here, I'll make sure I blow your head off!" She nodded in fright and he released her and walked inside a hall and looked at Neville who was glaring at him.

"What?" he asked as an elf offered to take his coat.

"Don't kill anyone before the party is over mate, I beg of you," he replied and handed his coat to another elf and took a glass of wine from a tray.

"Make an announcement then," Harry replied and blended with the crowd. He took a drink from a tray and sat down far away from the talk. He heard music playing and he saw people pairing up and dancing with each other. He shook his head and muttered something about classics, taking a sip of his drink and looking in the night sky.

"Who might you be sir? The party is that way," a feminine voice said and Harry turned to look at her.

"Who I am doesn't concern you, so before you piss me off, I suggest you crawl back to where you came from." The young lady looked at Harry for a minute and turned away. Harry finished his drink and threw the glass over the balcony. He returned to the party and sat down on a chair, as a man, in his early forties came from nowhere in particular and stood on top of the stairs and called for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to my home and I hope you are enjoying this party. As you all know, I've bought another company from another wizarding family and once again the Greengrass business empire has grown larger," he said in a deep and proud voice. An applause rose from the guests and immediately died down when he raised his hand. Neville glided over to Harry and took a seat beside him as he stared at the Greengrass family head.

"We plan to buy the company of Harry Potter, but it seems he didn't make it." There was a slight chuckle from the people and Harry reached for his gun, but Neville held his hand and they continued listening. "My eldest daughter will oversee the agreement between Greengrass Industries and Potter Incorporated." Harry saw reporters and paparazzis doing what they were trained to do, flashing their cameras over people's heads and furiously scribbling down vital quotes being made by the businessman. Harry banished a camera that was floating above him and quietly smashed it with his fist and banished the broken bits outside. Others were scanning the crowd and trying to locate him but he was well hidden.

"Be careful," Neville whispered to him and continued listening as the man continued his address.

"When we buy a company that is failing, we pay the owners a large amount of money to continue with their lives or they could join our empire. I just want Mr. Potter to know that, I do not wish to reduce him to poverty. Now, let the party continue!" Mr. Greengrass said and came downstairs with a woman who seemed to be his wife and interacted with the guests.

"I'm not giving it to him," Harry said angrily.

"There's rumour that, people who refused to sell their failing companies were murdered or sometimes tortured till they gave up their signatures," Neville replied. Harry scratched his chin and nodded.

"Let them come Neville, I'll be waiting." Harry stood up and walked to a table to take another drink. He took another glass and he felt something pour on his suit. He enlarged his Glock and in a flash, grabbed the person's hair and pinned her on the table.

"Do you know how much it cost me to get that suit?! If you've had too much wine in your fucking system, get the hell out of here!" Harry hissed and threw her away from him. All the guests turned to look at him and he cocked his gun, making them step back. He turned to leave, but someone held his hand and pulled him back. He turned around and saw the lady he accosted seconds ago looking at him angrily. Her black hair was tied in a bun and her blue eyes had fire in them. She tried to slap Harry, but he caught her hand and grabbed her throat. Images of war rushed through his mind and he saw Voldemort cackling at him. He let her go and left the party without saying a word. Neville jogged behind him to the car and as they were leaving, security guards blocked the way and refused to move.

"What should Dobby do sir?" the elf asked.

"Run into them," Harry replied and Dobby stepped on the accelerator. The guards dived out of the way, but the gate closed and Harry swore loudly.

"Everyone stay in the car, and nobody move till I tell you to come out."

"Harry what on earth are you going to do?"

"I'm sending Greengrass a message," he said and stepped out of the car. Neville watched as the guards came close to him and bound him with ropes. Harry smirked and transfigured the ropes into whips and sent the cracking at the guards. They shielded themselves with a spell and started firing at Harry with curses and jinxes, trying their best to subdue him, but he was all over the place. He dodged a Stunner and punched his first guard in the throat and shot him in the leg. The guard let out a scream and Harry banished him to the fountain. He banished two guards towards him and cracked their noses with the butt of his gun and sent them flying across the grounds with a simple spell. He dodged spells of all kinds and punched and kicked and fired his gun till there were no guards left to face him.

"Is there anyone else?!" he roared and saluted at the crowd that had gathered to behold the spectacle. He walked to the gate and blasted it open and went back in the car. The drive home was quiet and uncomfortable, but no one said a word. When they got home, Neville stopped Harry in the hall and asked him a question. "Do you know who you accosted?"

"I don't care Neville, she fucked with my suit!"

"That was Daphne Greengrass! Antony Greengrass' eldest daughter, representative of her father at your agreement tomorrow and the Ice Queen of Slytherin and magical Britain. Every reporter calls her the Ice Queen Harry, she has earned it by driving her suitors away and humiliating men and you just attacked her and incapacitated her family guards!"

"That bitch was the Ice Queen?"

"Yes! What were you doing at Hogwarts?"

"I've never seen her, only heard of her," Harry said and took off his shoes. "Besides, though my work of art won't be broadcasted in the electronic and print media, I certainly caught their attention. I'm not selling the company."

"How are you sure the reporters won't publish it?" Neville asked.

"Their elves were already altering their memories as I prepared to leave, their cameras and other recording equipment will no doubt be ceased without their knowledge," he finished and collapsed on a sofa, throwing his coat away and taking his shirt off.

"If we get news reporters here tomorrow, I won't be around," Neville said. Harry looked around and nodded. "I've got some rocket launchers in my collection. Go to sleep Neville."

* * *

_**Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Master Potter wake up!" Dobby yelled and sent a stinging hex at Harry's face. Harry pulled his nine millimeter from under his pillow and glared at Dobby.

"What in hell's name is going on?" he demanded angrily.

"Daily Prophet reporters was gathering outside and I know you don't like noise so Dobby says go Master is not available, but they keep on blinding Dobby with flashy wands," the elf said worriedly.

"They brought cameras eh?" Harry muttered and walked to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and dressed up.

"Where's Neville?" he asked Dobby as he came downstairs.

"He's in his room sir," the elf replied. Harry walked to Neville's room and kicked it open. Neville was reading a book and didn't bother to look up at Harry when he entered.

"I told you Harry, deal with it your own way," Neville said nonchalantly.

"Good morning to you Neville. Take the back door and set up that fucking meeting. I'll deal with this problem." Neville closed his book and looked at Harry carefully.

"You are serious aren't you?"

"Yes man, don't make me change my mind."

"Don't kill anyone please," Neville implored Harry as he grabbed his coat. Harry sniffed and walked out of the room.

"How many reporters are we looking at?" he asked his faithful elf.

"About sixty sir. They want to why you attacked the guards and if you will attend the meeting," the elf replied. Harry walked to the kitchen and pulled a three barreled rifle from under the sink and chuckled as he loaded it. He twirled it around and walked to the front door humming lightly as he walked on.

"Get dressed for a meeting Dobby and please be kind as to iron my black shirt for me," Harry said and opened the front door with the rifle behind him. The cameras flashed every second and blinded Harry wherever he looked.

"Mr. Potter!"

"MR. POTTER OVER HERE?!"

" WHY DID YOU ATTACK THOSE GUARDS?!"

"WHAT WAS YOUR REACTION TO THE GREENGRASS PROPOSITION?"

"WILL YOU ACCEPT THE OFFER?" Harry raised his left hand and the reporters got excited as Harry cleared his throat. They held their recorders close to his mouth and Harry nodded at them all.

"You all have five seconds to get the hell of my property or some of you will lose your lives," he said in a cold voice. They all looked strangely at him and took a step backwards. "Now this is a three barreled assault rifle capable of ripping you to shreds," Harry said and displayed the rifle proudly to them all. They took another step back and looked at Harry horrified.

"It might not kill you since you are magical, but it will sting and the sizes of the bullets are abnormal so leave now!"

"Mr. Potter just a –"

Harry cocked his gun and shot the reporters recorder destroying it and he fired a shot at his shoulder. They quickly dispersed and Harry picked the bullet from the ground and dragged the injured reporter outside his property.

"Next time think twice before you interview a mad man like me!" Harry yelled and walked back to the house.

"DOBBY!"

"The shirt is here sir." Harry took it from the elf and took off the shirt he was wearing.

"Master's shoes are here," the elf said and placed Harry's shoes before him. Harry buttoned his shirt and took his nine millimeter and put it in the pocket of his coat.

"This is a meeting of families Dobby, should we send the Lincoln?"

"No sir, the Potter Bentley is most suitable." Harry nodded and sat in the car with his elf.

"We are going to Potter Industries or Incorporated or whatever bloody name they call it," Harry said and whistled a tune as Dobby drove off.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Dobby opened the doors for Harry and the wild young man got down from the black Bentley. Neville came down the stone stairs of the company and rushed to meet him.

"Well?" Harry asked as they climbed up the stairs. A reporter rushed up to take pictures but the look on Harry's face made him think twice and he backed off.

"They are here mate. They were here before I arrived and it's looking big. There are reporters and cameras everywhere. If you would not accept the offer, talk to her politely," Neville said excitedly as they entered the building. Harry glared at the members of the staff as he walked by and shielded his face from the cameras as they flashed blindly at him. They finally got to the conference room and Harry closed his eyes in relief.

"Don't kill anyone," Neville pleaded. Harry pulled his nine millimeter and placed a silencer on it.

"It won't make noise, I promise," Harry said and walked into the room. He took a seat facing the Greengrass representative and looked at a document that explained the offer he was about to take.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the black-haired beauty a couple of chairs away from him. He immediately recognized her as the lady he attacked at the party. He sucked his breath and rubbed his gun for comfort. Her hair was in that tight bun she had at the party and her blue eyes were dead; like staring in the eyes of a dead man.

"I think we know who we are Mr. Potter, shall we continue with this? I've got a busy schedule." She whispered something to another lady with long brown hair and she made a note on paper and gave it to a bodyguard. Harry read through the document and shook his head. "This company isn't going to be sold to any bloody bastard who buys companies. It's what the family started and I'll ensure it stays that way. You can get out now, or I'll repeat history again," Harry said in a dead voice.

"You do realize you are bankrupt Mr. Potter."

"Greengrass, I'm giving you a chance so take it. I don't want to have blood on the carpet. It's sixteenth century Persian you know," Harry replied. Daphne stood up from her chair and walked over to Harry. Harry stood up and reached for his gun, but there was no need to shoot. Daphne walked up to him and hissed in his ear.

"You might have assaulted me once, but don't think it's over and this humiliation won't go just like that."

"I've got a nine millimeter with me love. Her name is Lola and she comes with a sexy silencer. It'll suppress the loud sound the gun will make and a head shot is quite a kill these days. I don't mind being drunk at your funeral," Harry replied back and glared at her.

Blue eyes with fire and green eyes with hatred glared at each other and Neville clapped his hands and stood up. "Well, this is the end, Potter Industries is not for sale," Neville said amicably, trying to ease the tension but Daphne hadn't heard him.

"Tracey, get Johnson up here," Daphne said to the brown-haired woman beside her. She walked out of the room and returned moments later with a huge man with bulging muscles so big that, Harry thought his arms would rip off.

"Johnson, this man is responsible for the attack on your boys at the party. Please deal with him now."

"Yes, Miss Greengrass," the guard replied in a deep voice and glared at Harry, who didn't look the least bit concerned. He closed his eyes and mentally predicted how he'd win the imminent brawl.

_Interesting specimen. Bulging muscles suggests workouts and a lot of muscle engorging spells. No problem, size is over rated.  
_

_First; aerial assault on jaw accompanied with a spell then avoid haymaker. Grab cane and beat him expertly. The guy is a gorilla, the cane will possibly break. Stab him and bring him to his knees. In summary, bulging muscles are pointless. _

Harry opened his eyes and counted down softly. "Three, two, one,..." He jumped on the table and dashed across the table, jumping on Johnson.

"POGREYA!" Harry yelled and punched his jaw with all the strength he had. He chuckled when he heard the large man's jaw crack from the power of his spell and faced him, anticipating his next move. Neville jumped out of the way and drew his wand.

_Haymaker_

Harry ducked as the guard sent a haymaker and rolled underneath the table. He pulled a long cane hidden in the corners of the table and struck the big man with it. The cane broke in half, but Harry was not deterred. He picked the broken pieces and struck him all over like the way he attacked his dummies at home and stabbed the guard in the shoulder, with both of the broken pieces of the bamboo cane, making him howl with pain.

_Kneel before your master_

Harry kicked his legs and forced him to kneel and then he pulled his nine millimetre and pointed it at Daphne.

"Give me one reason not to pull this trigger," he hissed and Neville walked up to him and held his hand.

"Let's go Harry, we'll deal with this at home," he whispered.

"Did you sell Mr. Potter?" a reporter asked and the cameras continued flashing like mad as Neville led Harry out of the room. Dobby placed a hex on him that prevented him from moving his limbs till they got in the car. Harry shook his head and looked at Neville.

"You should have let me kill her!"

"You know I can't do that," Neville said as the car started. "I prefer to be out of the papers."

"There's something off about that Greengrass girl. The night at the party, when I grabbed her, I saw nasty images of the war and Voldemort laughing at me. I don't know what it means."

"Perhaps, it's just you seeing him when you are pissed. I mean she's Slytherin and all," Neville replied. Dobby looked at Harry from the mirror and nodded his head. Harry crossed his arms and was deep in thought. Something didn't add up and he could feel it.

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

The reporters had written their part about the Potter – Greengrass deal and the affair had died down. People were terrorized from time to time, but these three weeks had been too much to deal with. The Aurors couldn't contain the situation and people were waking up to find dead bodies in front of their doors. Harry was sipping coffee and looking at the latest stock of weapons available in the open market on his computer. Neville walked in and sat down beside him.

"Six dead bodies outside Harry, I called the Aurors though. Those that don't work for Voldemort that is."

"Good. Keep them away from the house, or their wives and husbands will be missing them for eternity," Harry replied.

"There is a movement going on from a resistance and I think it's the Order."

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked scrolling down the webpage and whistling at an item of interest.

"Two days ago, my contact in Aberdeen told me three wizards caught a group of Death Eaters and slaughtered them like cows. Those three were later found dead with the Death Mark burned on their chests."

"Poor souls, they should have been more careful," Harry replied and whistled when he saw a double edged sword from ancient Persia.

"This letter came in for you and it is anonymous. Dobby and I have casted all kinds of spells on it and there's no spell of any kind on it." Harry took the envelope and looked at carefully, turning it around and sniffing it. He opened the envelope and pulled a note from it.

_Harry,_

_I made a Prophecy two days ago when I was in one of my moods and certain people are after me. The Muggle carnival I work in is now crawling with Death Eaters and I've been forced to hide. The news is that, another Death Eater heard it and told someone there were others who had heard of this prophecy and that is what is causing the killings. I don't know if this letter will find you because Hedwig is gone hunting for us. _

_If it finds you, I am at the underground train station in Crystal Palace._

Harry frowned and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Who is it from?"

"Professor Trelawney."

"Trelawney? I thought you hated her," Neville said shocked.

"We had our moments Neville, but she was a clever woman and she trusted me with her life. She might have been whacky and all adjectives relating to crazy, but she was never stupid. This message is two things. It's either a set up to kill me or Trelawney has been captured and the fool who wrote the letter is trying to get me out in the open."

"What do we do?" Neville asked. Harry took his phone and made a call.

"Beecher?"

"Yes, Harry Potter?"

"It's me mate, how is your empire?"

"Growing well young master, I love what you did with those Greengrasses."

"Thank you, at least you appreciate my artistic works," Harry said and looked at Neville.

"Has any bounty been placed on my head?"

"I thought you'll never ask. It came out a week ago Harry, it's what's causing the killings. The Death Eaters are torturing and killing anyone who knows what you are doing and people say the scattered Order members are hunting them and killing them as well."

"Thank you Beecher, that will be all," Harry said and ended the call and rushed upstairs for a club.

"Trelawney is in danger and we need to help her now. Dobby, take us to the underground train station at Crystal Palace," Harry said and the elf apparated away with the two men.

* * *

**CRYSTAL PALACE**

Harry took the paper out of his pocket and Neville placed a locator charm on the envelope. "Follow me," he whispered and they followed Neville as he walked forward with the paper. They had been walking for minutes and they finally got to what looked like a tent in a corner of an abandoned theatre.

Harry heard voices and a woman screaming and protesting.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHO DID YOU TALK TO?"

"NO ONE PLEASE. I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

"JUST HOPE HARRY POTTER GETS HERE TO SAVE YOU BITCH, OR YOU DIE!" Harry looked at his club and kissed it with joy. He rubbed the spiked edges on it and smiled when he remembered Hagrid the half – giant who gave it to him on his sixteenth birthday.

"_It's made o' giant skin 'Arry, and I'm giving it to yer cos it's all Hagrid's got for a wild boy like you_." Harry chuckled when he remembered Hagrid and looked at Neville. Neville raised his fingers and did a countdown from three. They all burst into the tent and Dobby quickly stunned six of them at once. Harry skillfully twirled his club around and dodged a curse sent at him. He brought the club down on a Death Eater and cracked another one's head open with it.

Neville created a wall and sent the rocks flying at the Death Eaters attacking him. In no time, the Death Eaters torturing Trelawney were dead. Harry looked around and spotted the leader moaning in a corner. Harry walked up to him and smiled nastily at him and ended the Death Eaters life with another blow. Neville untied Trelawney and the Professor thanked him and the elf and hugged Harry.

"I thought you wouldn't come. I knew the situation at hand and I took action. I hope everything is fine."

"I'm fine. Hedwig is gone hunting though, ah there she is," she said and pointed at Hedwig as she flew towards them from the darkness. She dropped some birds on the floor and sat on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Hedwig," Harry said softly. The owl nipped his fingers affectionately and Harry tickled her and let her fly to her nest.

"We'll be leaving now Professor, take care," Harry said.

"I'll place this place under a Fidelius and make Hedwig the secret keeper," she chuckled and grabbed Harry's hand and led him to corner of the tent. Her eyes rolled wildly and her voice became stiff and her breathing became fast.

"Once more, once more and the snake will be free again. When it gets out, how can it speak the truth? It reduced him but it must find a way." She opened her eyes and looked at Harry. "Did I just do it?" she asked. Harry nodded and smiled.

"This time, I don't understand a thing you said," Harry replied.

"I got this off, a Death Eater. It looks like names of people doing bad stuff. All these names have been crossed out meaning they are dead except these two. Check it out would you? The killings and riots is making me nervous."

"I will Professor," Harry said and hugged her once more.

"Take care Harry," she said as he walked out of the tent. Harry nodded and apparated away with Neville and Dobby.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Neville I need details on this guy," Harry said and dropped a newspaper photo of a man on the desk.

"I know him,"" Neville said and sat down. " From my grandmother's records on Death Eaters,his name is Damian Rogers and he's a Death Eater. He runs a therapy session for distressed patients and they say he captures Muggles and sells them to his fellow dark wizards. What has he done?"

"He's on Trelawney's list and the news from the Freedom Report is fifteen Muggles went missing from his hospital yesterday. I wonder why the wizards are living among Muggles."

"Perhaps Voldemort has an agenda?"

"I don't know, but I all want is a session. Speaking of your grandmother Neville, how is she?''

''Oh, she's doing alright Harry. She got her age reduced somehow and she's joined the Order to fight Death Eaters. I just wish she'll by a villa somewhere and stay out of this,'' he said sadly. Harry shrugged and stood up. ''Get me that session Neville under the name, Lee Byers.''

* * *

**THE DAMIAN ROGERS CLINIC**

Harry sat down on a stretched chair and closed his eyes. Damian Rogers came in and sat beside him.

"How are you feeling Mr. Byers?"

"I've got a lot on my mind Doctor. I was meant to save my family from a problem and I just couldn't and for no reason, I can't retaliate. I just need it to go away," Harry said.

"It's all right Mr. Byers. Tell me, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I've never been one to admire girls. I'm strictly business you know," Harry replied. Harry heard a muttering and slowly, he started to feel the effects of the Imperious Curse on him.

"I want you to drink this Mr. Byers and tell me everything about yourself. Where were you born?" Harry took the cup and took a sip of the drink.

"I was born in Aberdeen, but my father moved us here when I was twelve."

"Do you have any magical relations?"

"I don't believe in magic Doctor, it's absurd."

"Well believe me when I tell you Mr. Byers, it is real and when I count to three, you'll go to sleep. One, two, three." Harry closed his eyes and heard him chant the Patronus incantation. ''Contacting all Death Eaters. I have a Muggle ready to be picked up.'' Harry felt the air grow cold as the Patronus flew past him and then he spoke up.

"Doctor?" Damian looked at Harry in shock and reached inside his clothes for his wand.

"What is it Mr. Byers, I thought I asked you to go to sleep,'' he said and took out his wand.

"I was, but I just thought about the look on the Death Eater's face when he finds your head resting on your table," Harry said and opened his eyes. He dodged a Killing Curse and drew a machete from his coat and pounced on the wizard.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked with a scared voice. Harry fiddled with the machete and lifted the hair hiding his scar so the wizard knew who he was.

''Harry Potter?''

''In the flesh mate,'' Harry said and hacked his head off. He picked the bloody head and placed it on the table and walked out of the office. The nurse outside saw the blood on his clothes and drew her wand out but Harry chopped her hand off and slashed her chest. He sat in his car and drove off, whistling merrily all the way. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he received the incoming call.

"Harry?"

"Mission complete, Neville. The good doctor is answering his questions to Saint Peter as we speak," Harry replied.

''I was going through some parchments on Death Eaters Amelia Black gathered and I've identified the next Death Eater. She's one of Voldemort's hexing witches and she might recognize you from a long way."

"Text me the coordinates and I'll be done with this once and for all."

"I'm sending it now Harry." Harry ended the call and used his phone to search for the location.

"Sooner or later God'll cut you down," Harry said and nodded his head to the tune.

* * *

**SIX HOURS LATER**

Harry parked his car away from the mansion and walked to the car's trunk. He opened a secret compartment and scratched his chin thoughtfully, looking at the arsenal before him. He scanned the items quickly and looked at the mansion. He took a gun and fixed a silencer on it and tucked it in his trouser.

"Not bad for the mission. I'll just get in and see what happens," he muttered and vaulted over the gates, avoiding the Death Eaters patrolling the house.

"I'm in Neville," Harry said through the earpiece.''Be careful Harry, she's killed all those who tried to kill her,'' Neville said.

''I'll be an exception Neville,'' Harry said and muttered a spell that gave him the boost he needed to reach the balcony.

"All done. I'm going to her room now''. Harry climbed the balcony and made his way slowly and carefully to an empty room. He opened the window gently and entered the dark room. He used his phone's light to guide his way out of the room and he found a door. He opened it and walked along the hallways, searching for her room.

"What was her name again?" Harry whispered.

"Jennifer Ray. She's good at curses and hexes and that's why Voldemort gives her maximum security. Have you found her room?"

"Got it," Harry whispered and opened the door. He heard singing coming from the bathroom and rolled his eyes.

"She's taking a shower."

"It could be a trap Harry, be careful."

"I was born in the middle of a war Neville, don't worry about me." Harry sat down on a chair and crossed his legs waiting patiently for the woman to come out of the bathroom. Harry heard the shower stop and he removed the gun, and released the safety clip in case she attacked first, the gun would go off and a bullet might hit her.

The bathroom door opened and Harry's target stopped when she saw him. He had a dead look on his face and he pointed the gun at her making her angry.

''Sit or stand Jennifer, but no matter what you do don't move,'' Harry said.

"You despicable creature! How dare you intrude on me!"

"I haven't got all day for this love, just tell me why you've been hexing the Muggles."

"Nimble Fire!" Harry created a weak shield with the little magic in him and blocked the fire, but it singed his clothes anyway. He run in different directions, dodging the curses the witch sent at him and he finally grabbed her hair and banged her head on the mirror causing it to crack. Some of the glass got stuck in her head and blood gently trickled out of the cut.

"That won't kill you, but you'll faint. What is going on here? Why are you kidnapping Muggles?" Harry asked and shoving a piece of cloth in her mouth, he sued the butt of his gun and hit her fingers. She yelled but her screams were muffled. Harry took her ring finger and broke it. There was a sickening sound as the bone snapped.

_''Vollerfur-'' _

Harry struck her face and shook his head.

''No spells,'' he said and continued breaking her fingers, but she still refused to talk. Harry sighed and took his gun and tightened the silencer. He shot the finger and smiled as she screamed in pain. He was moving to the next finger and she finally spoke.

"He is making an army to take over once more. The recent attack at Dublin is only the beginning, Harry Potter you can't stop it," she said weakly.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore? Answer me!" Harry yelled and struck her face with the gun. Jennifer spat blood from her mouth and cackled.

"Kiss my arse Potter. He thought she was dead like he asked her killer to but he's found out and she'll die before you can stop it." Harry clicked his tongue and left the room. ''Ill get her back Jennifer," he said and as he was was leaving, he felt that she had cast a spell to trap him so he shot her in the head and left the same way he came.

"Neville we have a situation," Harry said when he was in the car.

"What is it now?"

"Get Dobby to start the Falcon."

"Why are we going to fly the jet? I can easily apparate to any part of the world."

"You know my condition Neville and apparating to another continent might kill me."

"Where the hell are we going Harry?"

"America."

* * *

_Please Review_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**ONE YEAR AGO  
**

Death Eaters were on Harry's trail. The war wasn't exactly over and Voldemort had some foreign countries on his side. The Death Eaters and their numbers had risen quickly and the opposition were on the verge of defeat. Harry had an informant in their ranks and he was afraid she was in danger. He apparated to her house and kicked the door open, and walking inside. He looked around and could tell that, she was still safe. Then he heard shouts outside and he rushed upstairs quickly. He found her bedroom and opened the door.

"Quickly now! Wake up!" he hissed at her.

"Potter what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Voldemort has sent Snatchers and all sorts of hit men after you. We need to leave now!"

"He never found out, Snape helped me cover my tracks."

"Well someone must have tipped him off," Harry said and waited as she changed quickly. She took her wand, but Harry shook his head.

"Give it to me and move outside the back. There's a Muggle vehicle waiting for you, get inside and you'll be safe till everything blows over."

"Potter my aunt. What about her?"

"I've hidden her till you are safe. She said I should hide her till you returned." She looked at Harry for a long time and then they felt the walls shaking and the front door burst open. She held his face and kissed him passionately.

"How long?" she whispered.

"Till it's safe." Harry held her hand and she apparated away with him to the future awaiting her.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

**John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York**

The black jet landed in a private area and Harry opened his eyes.

"We've arrived sirs," Dobby said and turned off the engine. Harry walked to a wardrobe in the jet and opened it.

"Why do you have guns everywhere you go?" Neville asked and winced as Harry cocked a semi automatic pistol and placed it in its holster. He selected a Glock 30 and handed a Bolo knife to Neville and turned to face him.

"We are here on a rescue mission Neville, and if we don't hurry, the person will die. The Death Eaters might be here already, so we apparate now," Harry said.

"Where are we going to sir?" Dobby asked.

"Take us to Sing Sing," Harry said.

* * *

**SING SING PRISON**

They appeared in the courtyard and Harry walked into the building and straight to the director's office.

"Mr. Potter?"

"It's me Clifford, where is she?"

"She's in her cell but there was an emergency. A riot occurred fifteen minutes ago and I saw your wizard friends among the guards. I transferred her to Rikers like you asked. She's not the only female there and I've tagged her as a class A criminal." Harry nodded and stepped out of the office with Neville. Dobby was invisible but he was beside them and he held Harry's hand.

"Dobby feels Death Eaters around," he whispered and Harry motioned for Neville to hand him the knife. Harry hid it in his jacket and walked out of the building with Neville. They saw six guards outside in the parking area, talking in hushed tones. One of them rubbed his left forearm and looked at Harry and continued talking.

"Death Eaters," Harry muttered and walked towards them. Neville removed his wand from his pocket and followed Harry.

"Morning gents," Harry said cheerily and tapped them on their shoulders.

"Fucking prisoners huh? Always giving us problems. I'm James Fitzgerald, from Attica Correctional Facility in New York. Don't mind my British accent, I was transferred from Belmarsh," Harry said and stretched his hand for a shake. The Death Eater took Harry's hand and in a flash, Harry drew out the knife and hacked his hand off. He dodged a curse and snapped another one's neck and Neville and Dobby finished the rest.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked but the Death Eater refused to talk. Harry clicked his tongue and pulled out his Glock.

"These bullets were made by me. They've been laced with nasty spells mate; wizard and elf alike so if you don't want to know pain before I send you to your Maker, start talking." The Death Eater glared at Harry and spat at him. Harry chuckled and wiped his face with a handkerchief.

"Sometimes Neville, all they need is motivation," Harry said and shot the Death Eater's hacked hand, making him scream in pain. Harry placed the gun into the opening and fired again without blinking.

"The Dark Lord heard from someone that a traitor was alive here and we were posted here at once. Others are at maximum security centers searching," he said through the pain.

"Who are you looking for," Neville asked but Harry ended his life before he could talk.

"Dobby take us to Rikers Correctional Facility," Harry said and they were off.

* * *

**RIKERS CORRECTIONAL FACILITY**

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the prisoners roared. Harry meandered his way through the crowd and saw two Death Eaters dressed up as prisoners fighting. He walked back to Neville and Dobby and explained what was happening.

"Who is she and why is she damn important?" Neville asked.

"It doesn't matter Neville, if I told you who she was, you might never understand. She's an asset and that's what you have to know," Harry said and rushed inside the building. He saw guards rushing outside to control the situation outside and one guard walking away from the noise outside.

"Dobby follow him and kill him. She's not here and we can allow Voldemort to know," Harry muttered and they heard the elf jogging after the Death Eater. Harry walked to the director's office as he was getting ready to join the action outside. He had his baton in his hand and when he saw Harry, he froze.

"Who are you? Guards!" he shouted and waved his baton dangerously at them.

"Your boys are handling a situation outside," Harry said. "It was a calculated attempt to kill an inmate. A lady our age perhaps?"

"Ah yes. You must be Clifford's contacts. I sent her straight off to Attica as soon as the commotion started." Harry growled and licked his lips.

"That's all chief," he said and left with Neville. They bumped into Dobby who told them he had finished his job.

"Where to Mr. Potter?"

"Attica Correctional Facility Dobby, and let's hope it ends there," Harry said and closed his eyes as his body was sucked through blackness.

* * *

**ATTICA CORRECTIONAL FACILITY**

Harry looked around and cursed when he saw where they were.

"What are we doing in a store room Dobby?"

"Dobby is sorry. Let me try again."

"No actually don't. This place is too dangerous. The inmates could be mad or worse. We'll just pass as cleaners whilst you Dobby, get me a location on the director's office," Harry said and changed into some clothes hanging on a rack. He opened the door with Neville behind him and the two men pushed their trollies forward. The prisoners glared at them as they passed by, and Harry stopped to wipe water from the floor. Neville swept the corridor and the two made their way around corridors but they couldn't find the chief warden's office.

_Master Potter sir, Dobby is on the seventh floor and the director's office is in front of him._

_Thank you Dobby_

"Neville, seventh floor now," Harry hissed and when no one was looking Neville apparated away with him. When they got there, Harry looked around and entered the office.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me the same thing," the director replied.

"Look here chief. If she dies, I'll cut you into pieces and distribute some of your body parts to your wife and kids and then I'll send the rest to the prisoners. Where is she?" The director looked at Harry without blinking and scoffed. Harry heard Dobby mutter a spell beside him and then the invisible elf held his leg tight.

"Death Eater master. Polyjuice is working," the elf whispered.

"Code red," Harry muttered and Neville took his wand and hid it behind his back.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know Mr. Potter." Harry threw a mop at him and Neville cast a spell immediately, but the warden dodged it and sent Neville flying across the room. He cast a Killing Curse at Harry, who dodged it and Dobby fell down beside him from an unknown spell the wizard cast.

"The famous Harry Potter," he said in a soft voice and walked towards him. Harry frowned and licked his lips.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Sebastian, the Dark Lord's trusted soldier and he had a feeling you'd drop by today. I'm here to send your dead body back to him," he said and cast three curses at him. Harry danced around the room like a ballerina and pulled his Glock out.

"Muggle weapons? How stupid can you get?" Harry cocked it and pulled the trigger. Sebastian hissed with pain and his face turned white as the blood drained from his body.

"It's laced with magic captain. I forged the bullets myself and now, I want you to go to hell and send my love to all the Death Eaters I put there, and if you happen to meet Satan, ask him if Dumbledore is alive and pass the message to me via Hell telephone," Harry said and fired three times in his chest. Harry heard noises coming from the closet and opened it, only to find the real director sitting there and bleeding from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. Harry pulled him out and at that same time, Dobby and Neville came around. Dobby snapped his fingers and slowly the wounds on the man's body healed, but he wasn't talking sense.

"Dobby get in his bloody mind and find out what exactly he did," Harry said and took off his janitor clothes.

"Dobby could only find a place sir, Black Dolphin Prison in Russia." Harry swore and scratched his chin.

"He must have marked her as a Class A criminal, maybe a terrorist or a cannibal. Get us out now!" he hissed.

* * *

**BLACK DOLPHIN PRISON, RUSSIA**

**6 HOURS AGO**

She opened her eyes and looked around. This was the fourth time she was moved and she hadn't seen the sun for three years. The noise the men were making was making her head pound and she was in chains. She tried to unlock them with magic but the liquid she drank before arriving here made her too weak to do anything. She was bent at her waist and she was blindfolded as the guards pushed her along. The snow crunched under her feet and the cold weather whipped her badly.

She felt the temperature change and she realized she was inside. She heard two people talking and she figured out she was in Russia. The blindfold was removed and she could see the inmates banging and shaking their cells and cheering as they pushed her along. A man reached out to touch her, but a guard struck his hand and he recoiled into his cell. She was finally ushered into a cell and her food was given to her. She looked at it blankly and she could make out the rice and gravy and water they had provided. She was too weak to do anything but she crawled to her tray and ate her food slowly.

A siren sounded and slowly, the inmates were led to a larger chamber to exercise. She looked at the German Shepherd behind her and it whimpered when it saw the look on her face. She went inside the large chamber and stood at a corner watching everything going on. Her strength was gradually returning and whatever she forcibly ingested was wearing off slowly. An inmate bumped into her and she hissed at him angrily, warning him to back off.

The man was bigger and muscular than she was, but she wasn't afraid. She knew she could kill him without wasting too much energy. He grabbed her neck and threw her across the floor, taunting her as she stood up slowly. A crowd had gathered now to watch what was coming to happen and despite her weakness, she rushed at the man and used her cuffs to strangle him. Three men rushed at her and she attacked them furiously and bit another inmate's ear off. The guards rushed in with six German Shepherds, six Rottweilers, six Boerboels and two Mastiffs, but the mad look in her eyes made them whimper like frightened puppies.

"Which of you sons of whores wants to go next?" she asked in a dry voice and spat the ear from her mouth. The inmates cheered madly and they prepared to attack the confused guards but all of a sudden she felt someone enter her mind and though she tried to fight the intruder, she passed out and fell into darkness.

* * *

**NOW**

Harry, Neville and Dobby were kilometers away from the prison. Harry was already in a uniform he acquired from a guard who was lying dead behind a shrub. He buttoned the jacket and looked at Dobby.

"I need five minutes to get her and then we'll be out. Bring the Falcon here and when I give you my signal, Neville start the engine," Harry said and tapped the mini microphone in his ear. Neville nodded and Dobby apparated with Harry into the entrance. Harry opened the door and nodded at a guard who nodded back at him. A bull mastiff growled as Harry walked forward, but Harry's glare made it quiet.

"The new girl caused trouble today", he heard a guard say.

"I know. Bit Domovoi's ear off and strangled two others with her cuffs. I wonder how she made those wild dogs calm. She would have killed us if she didn't scream from that pain in her head."

"Death Eaters," Harry muttered and walked on. He entered the control room and looked for her on the screens and then he saw her in her cell alone.

"I've seen her Neville, I'm getting her out now, and it's almost midnight."

"Dobby is on his way Harry, make it quick," Neville replied. Harry left the room and walked straight to her cell. His scar prickled lightly when he walked past a guard and he immediately knew he put her to sleep.

"New bitch's cell?" Harry asked him. He nodded and looked at Harry closely. Harry opened the cell with magic and entered the cell. The guard followed him inside, disabled the cameras and looked at him.

"Are you here to kill her?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"Dead or alive wasn't that the command? I came here to do just that," Harry replied. The Death Eater took out his wand and pointed it at her.

"For the Dark Lord," Harry said in mock reverence.

"Avada –"

Harry drew his bolo knife and slit the Death Eater's throat. The Death Eater held his neck and looked at Harry horrified. Harry winked at him and snapped his wand and set to work. He put her on his shoulder and took a peek from the tiny window in the cell. "I've got her Neville, I'm going out."

"Dobby is here Harry, two minutes," he responded through the microphone. Harry opened the cell and rushed with all the speed he had towards the stairs. He ignored the shouts from the guards and blasted the doors open with a little magic. He rushed outside under the cold snow and he could hear the dogs chasing him and the guards firing their guns at him from where they were.

"I'm approaching a wall people and it's not like I can hyper stride like before. Get me out!" he shouted and continued running. She opened her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Harry?"

"I'm getting you out love, just hang on," Harry said and placed her gently on the snow. He stood in a crouch stance and when the first Mastiff leapt at him, he punched the dog's throat, making it squeal in pain. The great beast fell on the snow whimpering loudly.

"Harry you have to get out now!"

"I'm coming," he replied and carried her again. He used the little magic in him to propel him over the wall and he landed clumsily outside in the snow. Gunshots could be heard and the prison gates were opened as more guards chased Harry. Dobby rushed to relieve Harry off his load and Neville created a mist, leaving the guards to navigate their way out. Harry jogged to the jet and sat down in his seat not saying a single word. Neville started the plane and switched it to auto –pilot mode and joined the rest of them.

"BLOODY HELL HARRY! ARE YOU MAD?" Neville yelled when he realised whom they had suffered to rescue.

"She had to be saved Neville; they were going to kill her." Dobby rubbed his fingers and shuddered when he realized who he carried to the jet.

"Dobby wishes Mr. Potter to keep him in another house and when Mr. Potter has need of Dobby, Dobby will come."

"You will stay Dobby, because you'll be looking after her till she gets well and Neville if you want to go, I can open the doors to the jet and throw you out," Harry said softly and placed her gently on a seat and covered her with a blanket. He walked back to the cockpit and took control of the jet and in a few hours, they were home.

* * *

_Please Review. Who do you think Harry rescued?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry carried her indoors and took her to his room. He covered her with a thick blanket and sat down on a chair beside her and slowly drifted to sleep. All he could see was darkness, and then he saw a light. He walked towards it and he heard shouts and screams. He watched as people fell down never to move again and he saw himself killing six Death Eaters with a single curse and he heard himself asking Neville for Voldemort's position. He followed his past self and it happened again. He watched as he was about to deliver the last blow and then everything went black.

"Morning sunshine," a feminine voice said and he snapped his eyes open and pointed his Glock at the female. Neville and Dobby entered the room and stood there looking at the two of them.

"Good morning," Neville said and Dobby gave a bow.

"Bellatrix, I believe thanks are in order," Harry said and took off his boots.

"They are indeed Harry," she said and rolled out of the bed. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door and Harry walked out and went to his study.

"I want an explanation mate," Neville said and Harry sighed.

"At least let me wash up first."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Neville yelled at him and Harry shrugged.

"It all happened when we were in our fourth year. When Voldemort returned."

* * *

**SIX YEARS AGO**

Harry was not in the mood to be trifled with. He had left a trail of injured Slytherins on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room and he ignored the shouts from his friends. Draco Malfoy's badges were annoying him and another badge he saw would end that person in the Hospital Wing.

"PSSST!" Harry stopped in his tracks and saw a hooded figure somewhere in the shadows. He grabbed the person's head and threw the hood off and pinned the person on the wall.

"Bellatrix Black," Harry hissed.

"Potter, I won't be calling you if I felt you had to know something."

"How am I sure it isn't a trap like before?"

"First of all, it's too late for me to be here and secondly, I'm hiding in the fucking shadows,'' she said in a bored tone and pushed Harry away.

"What is it?"

"There's something going on among the higher circles and I heard that The Dark Lord is coming." Harry snorted and put his wand in his pocket.

"It isn't funny!" she hissed and slapped his face hard. Harry touched his face and looked at her dumbfounded.

"You are meant to pass this on to Dumbledore, Potter! This is serious! It's bigger than you and it's bigger than the fucking Order!"

"I will pass on the message. Why are you telling me this?"

"Let's just say I learnt certain things and I want just vengeance,'' she said in a murderous tone and left Harry alone.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY  
**

"She gave you a tip?"

"She did Neville so stop fretting like a pussy and be a man," he said and took a box from under his bed. He opened it and took a wand from it and placed it on the bed.

"It's for Bellatrix," Harry said. The door to the bathroom burst open and Bellatrix walked in covered with a towel. "What the fuck did you do all this while Potter? Didn't you get any girls around, I need some clothes," she said and sat down on a chair. Neville looked at her surprised and sat down a few chairs from her.

"Dobby will get you everything just relax," Harry replied and stood up to leave.

"Where you going?" Bellatrix asked.

"Training."

"I'm coming along as well. I need to improve my skills," Bellatrix said and followed Harry out.

"What the bloody hell is happening here?" Neville thought aloud and scratched his chin.

* * *

**GREENGRASS MANOR**

Daphne Greengrass had a lot of papers spread before her. The news in all of them was the same. The killers of two Death Eaters had not being caught and she still hadn't managed to get Potter Industries. She paused to take a drink of water and chuckled when she remembered the wild man who nearly killed her.

"Why on earth did it have to be Potter?" she muttered as her best friend and assistant, Tracey Davies walked in.

"Still struggling with that deal?" she asked and sat down beside her.

"He's the toughest I've met so far. His company is failing but yet he won't sell,'' Daphne said and shook her head. ''Perhaps if you try to be friendly, he'll crack," Tracey said thoughtfully. ''He's a Gryffindor after all."

"I have people studying him and I've got some children to go trick or treating at his house today. If he treats them well, I'll know how to go about this case," Daphne said and dipped her quill in ink.

"What about the murders that occurred?" Tracey asked. "Did your boys find anything the others missed?" Daphne sighed and shook her head."Whoever did it was an expert and it wasn't any Resistance stunt because they normally leave their signature behind like the Death Mark or the Dark Lord's name on their victim's body. Our killer is damn good and has no idea how wanted he is."

* * *

**POTTER RESIDENCE**

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry dodged the spell easily and threw three darts at Bellatrix. She blocked it with a Protego charm and dashed forward attacking with all manner of deadly spells with her towel covering her body well. She looked like a ninja who hadn't been given time to dress before her sensei attacked. Harry moved around easily and before she could cast another spell, he produced a tiny spark of fire and blinded Bellatrix, grabbed her wand and pinned her on the wall.

"I'm wearing a towel Potter," she whispered in his ear.

"And I can kill you if I wanted to Black," Harry replied and dropped her wand as the towel slowly fell on the floor.

"When was the last time you fucked a woman?"

"You were the last person and it's been very long," Harry replied and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and ripped his shirt open and when things were getting intense, Harry stopped and looked at her.

"If it went on, we wouldn't last."

Bellatrix shrugged and picked up the towel. "It's bad Potter, we'd have made a power couple." Harry sat down on the only chair in the room and Bellatrix sat on the arm of the chair and made a comment. "You move really quickly for someone who has almost no magic."

"I train with Dobby and Neville when I can and I've got guns to keep me company," he replied. He opened a chest and pulled out a rifle and run his fingers along it carefully.

"This can't kill Potter."

"If it's laced with elfin and wizard magic it can," Harry replied. Bellatrix let out a low cackle and hit Harry's back.

"You've got to teach me how to use that. It'll take people by surprise." Harry placed the rifle back in the chest and closed it. "Tell me how you came to get me out. I want to know everything that happened," she said. Harry crossed his fingertips together and slowly, recounted the events that led to her rescue.

* * *

_Sorry it's been long and sorry it's short, but I had to deliver something to y'all. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The atmosphere in the house was calm and the only thing to do was to remove the dust sheets from some of the furniture as a new member had come to stay. Harry brought the portrait of Bellatrix's aunt, Walburga Black and placed it on top of the fireplace. He tickled her face and she opened her eyes and gave a loud screech.

"It's me Walburga, relax. I brought you a gift," Harry said as Bellatrix walked in and smiled at her aunt.

"I see you are safe girl," she said and Bellatrix nodded. "Whoever told The Dark Lord will pay aunt," Bellatrix assured her. Walburga nodded and Bellatrix turned around as Dobby entered with her clothes. She took them and winked at Dobby as she went to her room.

"We need to renovate this place," Neville muttered as a floorboard creaked and broke under Dobby's weight.

"I heard that Neville and like I've always said, the house stays as it is, I'm not running a nursery here," Harry said and sat down behind the piano and started playing a melodious tune. Bellatrix came down the stairs wearing a black skirt and a black blouse. Her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and though she looked beautiful, the glint of madness in her eyes made her look dangerous.

"Well Potter, I never thought you could play," she said and sat down on a sofa.

"What am I playing?" Harry asked and Neville scoffed. Bellatrix glared at him and answered Harry. "That's Mozart's Requiem For A Dream," she answered much to Neville's surprise. Harry smiled as he played and Bellatrix turned to Neville. "Do you people drink Vodka? I'm thirsty."

"There's water in the kitchen," Neville replied curtly. Bellatrix walked to him and smacked his head. "Got a problem Longbottom?" Neville stood up and pointed his wand at her, the tip of it glowing red. Harry looked at them and continued playing, doing nothing to intervene. The bell rang and Neville stepped back.

"You've been saved by the bell Black," Neville hissed and sat down.

"Get the bloody door Potter!" Walburga screeched as the bell rang again. "Anyone expecting somebody?" Harry asked and they all shook their heads. Harry picked his Glock and walked to the door. He opened the door and he met a surprise.

"TRICK OR TREAT?!" a bunch of children said in harmonic unison.

"Why don't you get the hell out of here or you all won't make it home," Harry replied in a bored tone and shut the door. Bellatrix chuckled and relaxed in her chair and Neville shook his head and took a sip of his wine.

"They are kids Harry," he said.

"They were on my property and they were disturbing," he replied. A cracking sound was heard and gradually it became louder. Bellatrix looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"Renovate this shit hole Potter, I don't want to die in my sleep," she told Harry. Harry walked around the hall and stopped suddenly.

"Oh those fucking kids," he muttered and removed a portrait from its place on the wall and took out a crossbow. He took some sharp wooden stakes wrapped in a cloth and walked out of the house.

"Harry get back here!" Neville yelled but Harry ignored him and the sound of children screaming in pain could be heard a thousand miles away. Harry's first shot hit a boy's shoulder and he hit another girl's leg and he chuckled as she fell down. He watched as the children fled for their lives and when they were all gone, he scanned the darkness for any sign of danger. When he got in, Neville looked at him and threw his hands in the air.

"I just sent a warning Neville, don't fret," Harry said and put the crossbow in its place. He took his Blackberry and with earphones in his ears, he nodded his head to the tune of the song he was listening.

* * *

**600 Meters Away From Potter Manor**

Daphne Greengrass stood 600 meters away from Harry Potter's house and watched everything carefully. There was no kind of expression on her severe but beautiful face. "This will be bloody difficult," she muttered silently and apparated away.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Dobby and Neville were outside trying to make the plants look beautiful against the melancholic nature of the crumbling edifice they both called home. An owl dropped a letter and flew off and Dobby immediately sent it to Harry. Harry shouted Neville's name ad he rushed in quickly to find out what was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked and looked around. Harry levitated the letter to him and after thirty seconds, Neville looked back at him and shrugged.

"If the Greengrasses are hosting another party, let's all go."

"That bitch dared to send me an invitation," Harry hissed.

"Perhaps she wants peace," Neville replied.

"I never liked her," Bellatrix said and sat down on the carpet.

"If something dangerous happens out there Potter, just know I'll find a way to kill you," Walburga Black said lazily from where she was.

"I'm going anyway," Neville said and Harry clapped his hands in excitement.

"Someone to hold me back when she pisses me off," Harry said and turned to leave.

"Where are you off to?" Bellatrix asked.

"Just getting myself some weapons and the necessary tools of the trade. She'll have me searched and that guard of hers will be there, but I like a challenge," he said and whistled as he went. Neville turned to leave as well, but Bellatrix grabbed his arm and pulled him so close that they were just inches away from kissing.

"I'm going for that party Longbottom, get me a seat beside you," she said softly.

"You know how this goes. When everyone finds out you are with us, Death Eaters target us and we become sitting ducks," Neville replied.

"Then let the fun and games begin," she said and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**8 HOURS LATER - GREENGRASS MANSION**

Soft music and laughter drifted out of the Greengrass mansion and the exchange of pleasantries could be heard as one approached the brightly lit edifice. A carriage drawn by four black horses cantered through the gates and stopped beside a fountain. Dobby the elf dressed up like a footman got down from his seat and rushed to open the door. Neville got down first and looked around him feeling comfortable as he put his hands in his pockets. Harry got down after him, all clad in black and looked around him, taking notice of the building and its vantage points. Dobby placed a footstool just outside the carriage door and helped Bellatrix as she got down.

"You're such a gentle-elf Dobby," she said and winked at him.

"I can take this building down in two minutes," Harry whispered to Neville and looked at Bellatrix.

"Don't you think you're overdressed?" Harry asked.

"This is simple Potter, let's go in. I don't want to catch a bloody cold," Bellatrix replied and linked her arms with the two young men with Dobby leading the way. Bellatrix was wearing a black straight dress with the sides split so her long slender thighs could be seen. She let her hair cascade around her shoulders and on the only piece of jewelry on her body was a green locket that she transfigured to look expensive. They were surrounded by guards and Lorenzo the big wizard Harry beat in his office stared daggers at him and Harry returned the look with the same heat and spat on the floor after he was searched. All eyes fell on the trio as they stepped in and Dobby stepped aside to get a table for his masters. Lots of whispers could be heard and Bellatrix could hear her name everywhere she went.

Cameras flashed in their directions and the young men present whistled as Bellatrix walked past. "Look at the bevy of bitches standing there," Bellatrix whispered to Harry. Harry looked to his left and saw a group of ladies his age giggling and smiling at him.

"What about them? Do they need an autograph?" Harry asked.

"They like you Harry, so try and love someone for a change," Neville said in frustration and walked to the table Dobby acquired for them. Harry sat down and inspected the glasses carefully.

"Dobby, did they make you choose this very table?"

"No, Master Potter."

"Thank you old fellow, my tools now if you don't mind," Harry said as he glanced through the menu. Dobby snapped his fingers and Harry sighed with relief as he felt the cold tip of his gun on his thigh. He could feel the darts in his side pockets and smiled at Neville who glared at him. Harry ran a mental check of his weapons and hissed in anger.

"What the fuck is it Potter?" Bellatrix asked.

"I forgot my dagger," he replied and looked around. He smirked when he saw the table knife and slipped it into his sleeve. "Well Neville, I can't just sit here all day looking at the menu if they won't serve any food. Find me some action."

"Relax Mr. Potter," a feminine voice said and Harry looked behind his shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tracey Davies. Miss Greengrass' personal secretary and I've been asked to tell you to come and sit at her table." Bellatrix looked at her and narrowed her eyes. There was a look of contempt on her face but she quickly hid it when she saw Harry turning his head.

"More like her bitch. Do you spend all day kissing her dirty arse or do you do it for fun?" Harry asked with spite.

"Why I am her secretary doesn't concern you sir," she replied curtly and waited for an answer from them.

"Tell her we gladly accept her offer and we'll be honoured to sit at her table," Neville said quickly and nodded at her. Harry chuckled and took a sip of his water.

"I can't believe this," he muttered. "I know her from the first party she had. She asked me to join the guests and I almost killed her," Harry said and chuckled. "I see why I did that."

"The reporters are around Harry, we have to be polite," Neville said and nodded respectfully at a young man who took the table beside them and couldn't stop staring at Bellatrix.

"That Tracey bitch still got stuck to Greengrass after all," Bellatrix said softly. "When we were in Slytherin, she spied for Greengrass and gave her feedback on every bloody act that went on at Hogwarts. I thought she would grow out of it but now, I hate her more. Why is your life full of nods and smiles and beautiful answers Longbottom?" she asked. Before Neville could answer, Harry spoke for him.

"Neville can be really horrible when he has to be Black, he's fortunate to have a doting granny,'' Harry said and stood up. "Let's get a seat at that table and let me analyze our kind hostess." He walked to the table and ignored the smiles from the young women and sat down beside Bellatrix. Neville took the next seat beside Harry so he could hit him when he was becoming aggressive and Dobby stood behind his masters as they waited for the host to appear. Daphne Greengrass came down from the staircase dressed in green, with her black hair tied in a bun. She looked beautiful even without a smile. Everyone stood up to acknowledge her presence and clapped as she got down, but Harry and Bellatrix refused to stand and sat down waiting for her to get to her table.

"Why was she Slytherin's Ice Queen and now Britain's Ice Queen again?" Harry asked Neville.

"Because she's pretty, doesn't smile and avoids men though they trip themselves up to breathe her air," Neville said simply and continued clapping as she walked towards them.

"They must be blind then. How can they fall in love with someone like that?" Harry asked.

"I was meant to be the Queen of Slytherin but that Greengrass bitch took it from me."

"You were and maybe still are Slytherin's dangerous witch Black and the maddest witch in all of Europe. I think it's an achievement," Harry replied and rubbed his Glock for comfort as Daphne Greengrass took a seat at her table.

"Mr. Potter, I see you made it with a new guest," she said in an icy tone and Harry played dangerously with the table knife beside his plate.

"Quit the crap and serve the food and tell me why you wanted me here Greengrass," Harry replied and Neville had to kick him to prevent him from continuing. She clapped her hands and at once food filled the plates in the large hall and everyone sat down to eat. The five people seated at the high table were strangely quiet and the cameras were still flashing and the reporters were busy writing. Each of them wanted his or her story to be more interesting.

"Everyone thought you dead Black? Why come out after such a long time?" Daphne asked.

"I just wanted a change of scenery. Spain was becoming boring and so I decided to come back. I never died Greengrass; I was plotting and planning to kill those who wanted to kill me as a matter of fact."

"I see," Daphne replied and cut her meat and put it carefully in her mouth. Harry hadn't touched his food and was muttering simple spells to check for poison and when he was certain the food was not poisoned he started eating.

"Did you hear about the deaths of those two Death Eaters Mr. Potter?"

"Two Death Eaters die every day Greengrass, which ones do you mean?" Harry said sarcastically.

"I mean the doctor and the witch," Daphne answered him bluntly.

"Looks like the Resistance is abiding by its principles Greengrass, what do you care about Death Eaters anyway?"

"It wasn't Resistance. The kill was done expertly and no traces of magic could be found and they died strangely. One's head was hacked off and another had holes in her body but the weapon used wasn't found."

"Are you suggesting I killed them Greengrass? Those are serious accusations you know?" Harry replied and held his knife tightly. One wrong word from her and he would throw it straight at her. Daphne noticed his hands gripping the knife tightly and Bellatrix chewed happily and took a sip of her wine as she chuckled softly. She just wanted to hear Daphne Greengrass scream out in pain. Neville played around with his food and wished Daphne would let it pass. Tracey Davies ate her food silently and didn't look up once.

"Of course not Mr. Potter," she said and relaxed in her chair. "There's talk of the Dark Lord killing more Muggles if the culprit doesn't confess."

"Let him enjoy his game then," Harry replied.

"How do you know all of this anyway? Are you a Death Eater yourself?" Bellatrix asked.

"My family has been called many things Miss Black and no one has proved that we are involved in the Dark Arts or with the Dark Lord," Daphne replied with a short laughter. "I can assure you that I'm not a Death Eater."

A guard whispered something to Tracey who rolled her eyes.

"What is it Tracey?" Daphne asked.

"It's Draco Malfoy. He sent a Patronus saying he'll be a little late." Daphne nodded and Harry stopped eating. The food was disappearing slowly and people were back on their feet and dancing to the soft music. Daphne excused herself and got up to leave. Tracey followed her and when they were gone, Harry punched the table and stroked his chin.

"You showed her Potter," Bellatrix said and got up.

"Where are you off to?" Neville asked.

"Six men have been looking at me ever since and it's a long time I felt a man's touch. I'm going to see which one suits me", she said and walked towards them, oblivious of the cameras and reporters around.

"This is bad Neville, we've made ourselves targets by bringing Bellatrix here," Harry said and crossed his fingertips.

"If Voldemort finds out, we won't last three weeks. She should have come under a disguise," Neville added and finished his wine.

"Don't worry Neville; we'll deal with that later on. Let's try to blend with everyone. I'm going to look around the house and see what I can find."

"I guess you are right mate," he said and walked to join the guests. Harry quietly left the hall and started exploring. Bellatrix had become closely acquainted with a young man and she allowed him to take her away from the noise. Neville left the hall and walked to a dark hallway. He removed a parchment from his pocket and looked at the message on it:_ walk straight and then turn left._

He followed the instructions and then he was facing a stairway. He climbed it and hid in a corner and whispered in the paper,"I'm there."

_Climb the stairway and move left. This time you'll see me there._ Neville walked to his left and found himself in another dark corridor. There were many doors and he hid behind a pillar and looked around in the darkness for his contact. He heard a soft whisper somewhere to his right and he saw someone waving at him.

He stepped out from where he was hiding and walked towards the person. Neville produced flames from his palms and smiled when he saw the creature before him.

"It's been too long," she said and kissed him. Neville ripped her dress and threw her on the wall.

"Less talking Tracey, the party won't last forever," Neville said in a husky tone. She picked the torn shreds of her dress and grabbed Neville's tie and pulled him to her room. She opened a door and for a moment, the corridor was filled with light and when the door shut, it was dark once more.

Someone stepped out from a hiding place and stood there for a while and smiled. "Neville and Tracey meeting in a corridor," the person said and shook its head. "How scandalous."

* * *

_Please Review_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Harry had finished his grand tour of the house and was heading back to the party. He was sure he had the whole house and its vantage points in his head. He came to another corridor and silently cursed the Greengrasses.

"This is the hundredth corridor so far," he muttered and walked softly on the velvet carpet, trying not to create any noise. He made it out of the long corridor and down another staircase and from a large room on his left, he heard a sort of violent struggle. He stopped in his tracks and listened again and this time the noise was louder. He opened the door a little and what he saw made him chuckle. Draco Malfoy was having a hard time trying to seduce Daphne Greengrass and he had pinned her on the large desk that held her files and parchments and was still trying to get under her skirt.

"Draco don't do this," she pleaded softly and Harry observed the scene carefully. Draco Malfoy was holding Daphne's wrist tightly and she was unable to do anything to free herself. Harry opened the door a little wider and he saw him struggling with his belt.

"I'll have you now Daphne," he hissed and Harry sighed heavily.

"She's a bitch so she deserves what's coming," he muttered. "On the other hand, Malfoy is another case and he's a jerk." Harry stood there for some time and shrugging his shoulders, he kicked the door wider and grabbed Draco's collar.

"Let go of me!" he yelled. Harry released him and when he turned; his face regained that nasty look he had when he saw who had interrupted him.

"Well if it isn't the Chosen One," he drawled. "Tell me Potter, how does it feel to lose the war and have the Dark Lord's side win?"

"Shut up Malfoy, or I'll castrate you now," Harry hissed. Daphne straightened her clothes and tried to intervene, but she saw Harry's eyes were full of hatred and stopped.

"Potty failed the world," he sang and walked around Harry.

"You let Dumbledore die and your whore of a mother is –"

Harry grabbed him and shoved him against the wall and drew his Glock from his pocket.

"I'll put all the bullets in your brain Malfoy," he hissed dangerously. "I've got a table knife in my sleeve as well so you better be careful and make a wise choice," Harry hissed again. Malfoy chuckled and shook his head. "Always the tiger Potty, never got you anywhere. What are you going to do with a table knife anyway? Gut me?" he asked and within seconds, Harry had drawn the knife from his sleeves and stabbed Draco's shoulder with much force that, it ripped through his clothes and came out the other side. He couldn't scream for Daphne had placed a silencing spell on him. All he could do was whimper. Neville, Tracey and Bellatrix appeared and Bellatrix cackled at the sight of Draco.

"What's wrong Draco love? It's like you've seen a ghost," she purred and stroked his cheeks. Draco cringed at her touch and drew further away from her. Bellatrix grabbed his chin and licked the tears from his face. Tracey looked away in disgust and Neville simply stared at Bellatrix as she continued harassing Draco Malfoy. He felt sorry for him

"If I found out you told Voldemort, you'll be wishing for a Squib to end your life," she whispered and stuck her index finger deep around the wound. She looked at the blood for a while and licked it moaning in delight as she savoured the taste.

"Miss Black do you mind?" Daphne said in clear anger. Bellatrix looked at her and replied, "Your betrothed's blood has a wonderful taste. I think it's an A or and O." Harry left the room without saying a word and his friends followed him.

"We're going home people," he said and smashed a reporter's camera when she tried to take his picture. Back at Daphne's study, two house elves came in and took Draco Malfoy away to tend to his wounds. Daphne was sitting down quietly on her chair when Tracey came in.

"What is wrong Daphne?" she asked. Daphne sighed and shook her head. "It was Harry Potter," she simply said.

"What about him?"

"He killed Damian Rogers and Jennifer Ray," Daphne said and looked at Tracey. Tracey opened her mouth in shock and swore silently.

"How do you know this Daphy?"

"His weapon. When Sirius Black escaped Azkaban, the report was that he was carrying a gun - a metal wand Muggles used to kill each other. I recognised it from Astoria's Muggle Studies notes. You pull a sort of trigger and it fires bullets inside your target's body. That explains the holes they found," she finished.

"We've got to keep this quiet right?" Daphne nodded and walked back to her room wishing she hadn't prevented Harry Potter from attacking Draco.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Harry smashed the last dummy and Bellatrix applauded. "You move quicker for a man without magic," she said and threw him a towel."

"What's in the news?" he asked and sat down.

"Same old, same old," she replied. "Voldemort's just killed sixty Muggles and has displayed the bodies for all to see. There was an attack on some pure bloods at Hogwarts and the culprits are to be tortured for three days and we made the news with me on the front page," Bellatrix said.

Neville walked in with the Daily Prophet and truly, Bellatrix was at the front smiling and looking around as the men marveled at her beauty.

"This means we are sitting ducks," Neville said and rubbed his eyes.

"We shall overcome Neville," Harry said confidently. "Just remember what old Dumbledore tells us."

"About that," Bellatrix said, "is he alive?"

"He is," Harry said. "I just know it and if anyone can tell me why I failed the world, it's him," Harry said and stood up to meet Dobby.

"What is it this time Dobby?"

"Miss Greengrass wants to meet sir, privately at her house in fifteen minutes."

"What does she want?"

"She never stated sir, but she wrote building bridges on the envelope."

"Tell her to fuck herself. There's no damn bridge that needs to be built."

"You need to go Harry, listen to what she has to say and if she fucks up, shoot her in the face," Bellatrix said.

"That's strange coming from you," Neville remarked.

"I've got to go somewhere today and meet some old contacts. Gather what I don't know and use it to my advantage. Maybe find out where they've kept Dumbles if he's alive." Harry nodded and walked out of the room with Bellatrix.

"Neville kindly see to it that the company is full of employees by the end of today or you're fired," Harry called out just before Bellatrix apparated away with him. Neville sighed and collapsed on a chair, thinking of how he could gather people to work for Harry Potter in these dark times.

* * *

**GREENGRASS MANSION**

Harry stood outside the large glass doors, his hands in his pockets waiting to be received. An elf opened the door and he walked in and followed the elf to a summer hut outside the house. Daphne Greengrass was seated in a light dress reading a copy of the Daily Prophet and drinking lemonade enjoying the breeze as well.

"It's hot today Mr. Potter, the black shirt wasn't necessary," she said without looking up. Harry ignored her and sat down inches away from her. He noticed her hair was still in a tight bun and though she was smiling, he could tell her eyes weren't.

"You made the papers," she remarked and looked at him.

"It's not the first time Greengrass, what do you want?"

"Building bridges Mr. Potter. I want your company and I'll have it one way or the other so let us try to talk about other things without threats yes?" she said gently, looking at him with her cold eyes. Her smile made Harry more curious but he kept quiet and thinking of Neville, he put his Glock on the table.

"Why do you always carry Muggle weapons Mr. Potter? Don't you like magic?"

"I do, but I find them interesting to use," he replied and levitated the newspaper towards him. "Why do you always buy companies?"

"For the growth of my family empire," she said simply.

"I hear you and your people work with Voldemort and you buy companies to fund his shitty war campaigns." She chuckled and shook her head. "Rumors Mr. Potter, that's all you hear these days."

"Where are your parents anyway?" Harry asked and noticed the smile disappear from her face. "Let's skip that question Mr. Potter, bad memories and all," she said and took a sip of her lemonade.

* * *

**DIAGON ALLEY**

Bellatrix Black stepped out of the Floo Network and cursed when she looked around. Death Eaters patrolled the area and few people were out buying things. Most of the shops were either closed (which was strange for it was early in the day) or they had been destroyed. She saw a group of Death Eaters doing their own thing with a woman who was clearly not in her right mind and she shook her head. "What have they bloody done to them?" she muttered and took the path to Knockturn Alley.

She stayed in the shadows and avoided detection from Death Eater patrols when they passed by. She continued the path to an unknown destination and when she turned round the corner she stopped looked around. She was sure someone was following her, but she didn't know who. She muttered a spell and made a sharp turn at corner, walking briskly. After a few minutes, another Death Eater came to pass and she stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her stalker.

The apparition faded away and the real Bellatrix smiled sweetly at the young man she had caught. "Don't you know it's a bad thing to stalk someone sweety?" she cooed and snapped his neck. She searched his body for anything that could give her information, but there was nothing. She walked on till she got to a pub. She opened the door and walked in, taking note of the Death Eaters and the Death Eaters passing as ordinary folk in the pub.

"Give me your best beer," she told the barkeeper and when she was sure he wasn't a Death Eater, she nodded her head to the beat of the music playing in the room. She winked at the frightened bar keeper who wrote a message in the beer telling her to be careful. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and another touch her thigh. She finished the beer in one gulp and wiped her mouth.

"Where are you from love?" one asked but she kept quiet and asked for more beer. She finished the second mug and turned to look at the Death Eaters.

"I'm from your momma's filthy cunt," she said in a bored tone and stood up to leave. The Death Eater offended by her reply took out his wand to curse her but before he could utter a word Bellatrix snapped his wand in half and threw it in the flames.

"Bitch!" he growled and punched her. She hit the counter and winced as she straightened herself. Now the whole place became quiet and everyone's attention was on Bellatrix. She tied her hair in a ponytail and looked at them carefully measuring each one and how quickly she could take them out. When she was done with her assessment, she spoke up.

"I've got a mad, mad itch and I'm starting to tick. You put your hand on my thigh so you'll pay for that and you hit me so you'll die as well. Mister Bartender, turn up the music." The Death Eaters in the bar chuckled and looked at her, as if she was mad.

She cackled as the music grew louder and in a flash, she pulled out Harry's bolo knife and severed the man's arm off, causing him to scream in pain. She cackled and shoved what remained of his arm in her mouth, relishing the taste of blood and soaking her face with it. She banished him across the room and the other Death Eater who punched her died as the Killing Curse hit him. She flew around the bar, dodging curses from all directions and swooped down on the Death Eaters attacking her. She threw them on chairs and tables, bit and scratched, severed and hacked and stabbed and when she was done, the whole place was a covered in blood like a war field.

"REDUCTO MAXIMA!" she shrieked and the last Death Eater exploded into a mess. The bartender crawled from his spot under the counter and turned off the music.

"What have you done?" he whimpered.

"I got rid of bad business mate. If they owe you, start looting their bodies and knock yourself out," she said and got up to leave. "You don't want to be standing in front of Death Eaters saying a strange woman did this."

"You are the mad one aren't ya? You're the mad one who You – Know – Who killed eh?" he said slowly. Bellatrix released her hair and sniffed. "I'm not dead am I?" she asked and leaving the bartender alone, she apparated away.

* * *

**GREENGRASS MANSION**

Harry wasn't enjoying himself and he felt it was time to leave. "I've got some business to take care of Greengrass, I'm out."

"Really Mr. Potter? We haven't even done a thing to our broken bridge."

"Well I know some contractors. They'll build it in no time." Harry took his Glock and stood up to leave. Daphne Greengrass stood up as well and led him away.

"I hope you'll stop by one day Mr. Potter, I really enjoying your company."

"Are you all right Greengrass?" She looked at him strangely and asked why.

"It's like you are rehearsing something for a play and you aren't too comfortable," Harry said and reached for the doorknob. Daphne shook her head and touched the doorknob not knowing Harry's hand was already there and it happened again, more memories of the war he fought years ago. He was there, people were dying all around him and he was about to strike but he couldn't see what was happening and then it all went away.

"Are you all right Mr. Potter? You look a little peaked."

"I'm fine. Just feeling sick all of a sudden," he said quickly and walked out of the house quickly. He walked back to the nearest Floo Station and within seconds he was stepping out of the fireplace only to see Neville going through a pile of papers with Bellatrix helping him as well.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A lot of people in the bad side of town are willing to work for the great Harry Potter," Neville said. "They don't have a dime and this Death Eater government isn't helping them as well," he added. Bellatrix swore and looked at Harry.

"Seriously? For three years your family's company hasn't been functioning as it should? Look at these stock reports and your income at the end of every fucking quarter! This can't save a district in hunger!" she shrieked.

"Calm down Bella," Walburga said from where she was. Neville sorted another pile of papers and looked at Harry. "I called Blacktooth and he'll be here tomorrow. Ever since your little accident with Voldemort, he's been out of business and it took me hours to convince him to come back," Neville said.

Harry scratched his beard and sat down on the carpet beside them. Dobby placed lunch on a table and stood behind them.

"I think I need to start fixing my life and figure out what crap happened to me. There's something about Daphne Greengrass I find curious. When we get into contact, I have these flashbacks of war and then this tingling like my magic is waking up but it's only for a moment then it goes away." Neville opened his widely and looked at Harry.

"That night at their home. The first party we went to remember? You had that same feeling."

"Yes Neville and tonight, I am bound to have a nightmare from the war. It's always that moment when I was meant to strike people, I need Dumbledore," Harry said and for a moment everyone present thought Harry was desperate.

Bellatrix clapped her hands and stood up. "Dobby has cooked lunch and it's ready so let's fuck all this and enjoy our food while it's hot," she said and levitated the tray towards them. They all ate their food and Bellatrix told them how she slaughtered everyone in the bar and how famous she had become.

* * *

_Please Review._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Harry woke up with a start and grabbed his Glock. He saw Bellatrix and Neville with Protego shields and he sighed as he dropped the gun.

"You've really got to put that thing away," Bellatrix said and drew the curtains. Harry squinted and used his pillow to shield his face from the sunlight shining at him.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he walked to the bathroom.

"I got a Patronus from Judy and she says over a thousand people are in the factory and they want to start work," Neville said and Harry looked at him. "Who is Judy?"

"Your secretary, Harry," Neville said and Harry shrugged. "Well get there and do your job Neville, I'll be right there," Harry said and shut the door. "Blacktooth is waiting for you downstairs," Bellatrix said and left the room. A few minutes later Harry was all in black as he descended the stairs and he dodged a spell that rushed towards him. He jumped from the stairs and hid behind a sofa.

"Mr. Potter," Blacktooth chuckled and Harry could hear the goblin's footsteps getting closer. Harry crawled backwards and he hit something that felt alive. He closed his eyes and swore as a stinging hex hit his back and the goblin smacked his face with a blow so powerful that Harry broke his nose.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" he snarled and pounced on Harry, punching and scratching his face. Harry kicked him off and grabbed a gun hidden under the carpet and pointed it at the goblin.

"How foolish you've become," Blacktooth sneered and stood up. "You mean that Muggle shit is going to take me down?"

"I'll consider that Blacktooth," Bellatrix said and started eating her morning meal. "I've seen that thing kill," she said between mouthfuls and continued chewing ignoring the fact that spells were flying all around her.

"So I guess you killed the Doctor and Voldemort's witch?" Harry nodded and Blacktooth chuckled. "Not bad Potter, I never knew you could be this resourceful," the goblin said and walked to a chair.

"You are almost gold dead Potter; I lost my job at Gringott's because I allowed your money to die."

"We'll work something out Blacktooth, but for now I've got to start running Potter Industries again."

"That's why I'm here. The people willing to work are mostly shopkeepers from Diagon Alley and so you will employ them to restore your vaults to its former riches. I do miss sleeping in gold," the goblin said and took some papers from a bag.

"This shows how bad your business has been Harry over the past years. Stocks have dropped and everything is at a standstill. Bloody hell! Look at the shit hole you call a home," the goblin said with disgust as he looked around.

"I told him to renovate the place," Bellatrix muttered and started sharpening a knife.

"Enough of this," Harry cut in and sighed. "What was my family business again?" Harry asked as he played with his gun.

"You produce precious stones and you put them on the open market for the royals around the world," Bellatrix cut in.

"How do we produce precious stones?" Harry asked. Blacktooth hit his face and sighed. "There are people who do that. They are not easy to find and training someone to do it could take years." Harry stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Blacktooth see to it that the company is up and running by the end of the next month or you're fired for real." Blacktooth packed his papers immediately and nodded.

"I'll write some letters to some people and when everything is done, I want full payment in gold."

"When will everything be ready?" Harry asked.

"Are you questioning my experience Potter?" Harry nodded and the goblin hissed and looked at him in the eye. "By next Monday, if I don't activate this business, call me a dwarf," he hissed and walked out of the hall.

"He'll deliver Bellatrix, he just loves a good challenge," Harry said and took her hand. "Take me to work."

* * *

**POTTER INDUSTRIES**

Harry and Bellatrix apparated in the conference room and Harry chuckled when he saw the blood on the wall. "I did that to Daphne Greengrass' bodyguard," Harry said and pointed at the blood.

"I just hate that bitch more and more," Bellatrix said as she followed Harry out of the room. They got to another floor and Harry sniffed when he saw the multitude all wanting to work.

"Neville just reduced the number to keep you calm," Bellatrix muttered. That's a million people Harry." He shrugged his shoulders and watched as Neville and the remaining staff took down names.

"I'm not going to let that Greengrass bitch take this company from me," Harry muttered and Bellatrix slapped his back. "That's what I'm talking about Potter, family legacy."

An hour later, Neville walked into the office and threw his coat off. "They are ready to start working now and so they've started the building and cleaning. They've cleared most of the floors and you should have seen the Dementors and other foul creatures we had to exterminate."

"What are the women doing?" Harry asked.

"They are cooking and others are on the field as well. By the end of the month I'm sure this place will be up and running."

"You've done a good job Neville; I'm sure whoever you plan to bang someday will never have to bother about changing diapers." They all chuckled and discussed ways to revive the company.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER  
**

True to his word, Blacktooth had brought experienced people from around the world to work for Harry. Harry could only scratch his chin as he looked at their profiles.

"They all lost their jobs what good does that bring me?"

"You aren't looking well boy. Their old jobs were bought by Greengrass and working for you is to them the perfect revenge – a chance to redeem themselves in their fields. These people will generate gold for you Potter they will shit gold and that is my concern. Trust me."

Harry stepped out of his office and walked around the building. People stopped their work and greeted him as he passed by. He nodded at them all and stopped to watch a group of witches focusing their magic to create a kind of strange jewel. He could see it take form in the air but it seemed to take a long time.

"They will be there for hours until the jewel falls on the floor. They could be there for months even," Blacktooth said and led Harry around. Neville was helping a group of elves as they arranged barrels of water in a room.

"By the end of this quarter, we'll have enough jewels and other precious stones to sell. I'll call some people and when the royals learn you are in business they'll send their envoys to buy." Harry smiled as different voices filled the factory. The smells, the incantations of witches and the squeaking of the elves were all life to him.

"You've done a good job Blacktooth. I'll make sure you get your gold, Harry said as he took Bellatrix's hand. Blacktooth nodded and the two apparated out of the building.

* * *

**POTTER RESIDENCE**

Harry and Bellatrix arrived in the hall and Dobby gave him a copy of the Daily Prophet. He was on the front page and the news was about his surprisingly growing business.

"I can't wait till Greengrass sees this," Harry said with delight and tossed the paper away. He produced a small flame and played with it for a while before turning it off.

"I've got everything for now Black. The only thing left is my magic. I just want to know what happened to me that day," Harry said with a sigh.

"I'll do all that I can Harry, trust me on this one," she said softly and walked out of the hall. She jogged to her room and changed her clothes and grabbed Harry's Invisibility Cloak. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled nastily. She was going to kill someone today.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION - THE FORT**

Bellatrix arrived at the secret location all Death Eaters knew as 'The Fort'. It wasn't a fort of any kind. Just a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere unseen to the naked eye unless you knew where to look. Bellatrix muttered a spell and slowly the ugly dark mansion materialized out of thin air. She could see the Death Eaters patrolling every inch of the place and she just knew that, getting in was imperative in helping Harry Potter. She sighed as she threw the Cloak of Invisibility and walked towards the gate. She looked around and smiled when she saw what she was looking for – a secret entrance she discovered years ago with her sister Narcissa. She muttered another spell and the shrubs hiding the entrance gave way and she walked inside the dark cave.

_Lumos Maxima_. The tip of her wand provided a bright light that lit her way as she moved on. She finally got to a wall and she muttered another spell till she felt her body turn to jelly and then she walked right through it. She hid in the shadows when she heard footsteps approaching.

"The Dark Lord is really great," a guard said to his friend as they patrolled the area.

"I know right. He's planning this kind of games to kill Squibs and fucking Mudbloods, like the gladiators and their arena. It will be entertaining to watch those filthy beings die." They both burst out laughing and Bellatrix took off the cloak. She stepped into their line of sight and waved at them.

"Who are you?"

"I'm just a poor girl who found her way here," she said in an icy tone and grabbed her wand.

"Bellatrix Black!" a guard hissed loudly and four more guards joined them.

"The rumors were true after all. We thought Potter was using someone with Polyjuice at the ball but it was really you." Bellatrix smiled and spun around. "In the flesh darlings," she said and easily dodged a curse that came at her.

"AVADA –"

Bellatrix snapped her fingers and all of a sudden they couldn't speak. They were clutching their throats for air and she found it amusing. "You've all heard stories about me. How I made it as a fourteen year old girl to the top ranks of this fucking brotherhood. I even fucked the Dark Lord when I was seventeen. I mean who didn't want me at that time except from Harry Potter and Longbottom. Even now, men still want to put their filthy cocks into my cunt but hey, I can't blame them right? I am pretty after all," she said and twirled her wand between her fingers.

"I have killed top government officials and I've faced a battalion of Resistance fighters on my own. I find it insulting when amateurs like you try to attack me on my return." She pulled one of Harry's bolo knives from a sheath on her thigh and kissed one Death Eater softly and hacked him into pieces. She licked the blood on her fingers and relished the taste. She continued hacking them all to bits and couldn't help chuckling when she was done. She cleared the bodies with a spell and cleaned her face.

"Polyjuice my cunt," she said and continued walking. She hid in the shadows and moved on till she got to the Dark Lord's chamber, heavily guarded by six werewolves. She knew they could smell the blood on her, so she took a step back and finding a spot where no one was likely to come by, she focused on the door and looked beyond it. She could see Nagini coiled on the bed hissing softly. She looked around the room and there was no sign of Voldemort or Dumbledore. She retreated out of the room and returned to her body.

"Hogwarts," she muttered and retraced her way back to the secret entrance.

* * *

_Please Review_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**POTTER RESIDENCE**

* * *

Bellatrix opened the front door and ignored the looks she received from Neville and Dobby.

"What did you do this time? Kill an entire civilization or what?" Harry asked. She threw the knife on the table and sighed. "I went somewhere Death Eaters only know of. It's where Voldemort resides when he's not on a campaign. He wasn't there and I didn't find Dumbledore either."

"It's all right Bellatrix,'' Harry said and continued signing some papers.

"Where is the blood from?" Neville asked.

"Just some amateurs who insulted me. They all think you used Polyjuice at the ball Greengrass threw," she said as she got up. Harry chuckled and stacked the papers neatly.

"There's something you should know Harry," she said suddenly. Harry looked up at her curiously and listened. "You all should know before the public hears this. Voldemort is organizing some sort of games for the Squibs and Mudbloods. They all die in the end."

"At least he's trying to be creative," Neville muttered.

''We are going to a Death Eater stronghold tonight people, so everyone gear up,'' Harry said.

''What for?'' Neville asked and looked at Harry curiously.

''I just feel like having a good fight Neville, stay back and look after the place if you don't want to come.''

* * *

**3 HOURS LATER  
**

Harry and his three friends stood outside the gate of a Death Eater building and looked around.

"I know this place,'' Bellatrix whispered. ''It's where I used to torture Mudbloods when I was in the mood. There's always a number of Mudbloods available. Remember the Mudblood from Slytherin?"

''Which one?'' Neville asked.

''The one that went missing the day Dumbledore died?''

''What about her?''

''Draco brought her here and tortured her till she couldn't see shit. The Aurors came anyway so she didn't die. I always wished that Granger was captured but she had to be protected by Harry Potter.''

Harry hadn't heard what they were hissing about because he wasn't there when they turned around. He appeared beside them with Dobby and slung his shotgun around his shoulder.

''For the purpose of this mission, I brought my favourite pistols; Shona and Shota. Harry said and stood up. I may not know why I don't feel like beating Voldemort up, but what I do know is we've got ourselves a nasty horde of Death Eaters in there and if we don't destroy this slaughterhouse, more people will die at Voldemort's fun games. Are you all in?''

They nodded and crept inside the building silently taking down the wizards and witches on patrol. Bellatrix opened the door and when they were all in, the shouts that came from above them alerted the whole building and the battle started.

''Dobby give us some darkness,'' Harry yelled and the elf snapped his fingers and everyone one watched as the lights in the room went off. The only source of light came from the moon shining outside the large glass window. The squad used this opportunity to take down all the Death Eaters in the room and after the last Death Eater dropped down dead, Dobby restored the lights.

Bellatrix hissed when she felt someone watching them.

''AVADA KEDAVRA!'' she shrieked and a witch who had disillusioned herself materialized and fell down dead.

''You owe me Potter,'' she said and led the way. They climbed a series of stairs and saw a large room full of people crying and begging to be released.

''Help us!" they shouted when they saw them.

''Expecto Patronum!'' Neville chanted and whispered to his Patronus.

''What did you do?'' Harry asked.

''Aurors of the old Ministry are on their way. The Resistance might tag along so we need to get out now.''

''We are surrounded by Death Eaters,'' Bellatrix said and pointed out of the window. Harry jumped out of the window and landed gently on the grass outside.

''Mr. Potter,'' a Death Eater hissed softly. The Dark Lord will be so pleased when I deliver you to him".

''It's a shame you'll be dying tonight mate,'' Harry replied and grabbed his pistols and started shooting. Bellatrix covered him with a shield and Neville and Dobby fought beside him as they countered the curses their attackers sent at them. Harry saw a green light rushing towards him and quickly stepped to the left and brought own the Death Eater with the last bullet. He grabbed two knives from his shirt and sliced his way across the field till every Death Eater dropped down dead. He could already hear the Aurors as they approached and signaling to Dobby, they left the area.

Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody arrived seconds later with the rest of the Aurors and some top members from the Resistance. ''What the fuck happened here?'' Sirius Black asked as he looked at the number of bodies on the floor.

They've got holes in their heads and chest and others were killed by spells,'' Ron muttered and walked around. Amelia looked around and gasped when she saw something. ''Did you see that?''

''What?''

''Something shiny disappeared from the ground.''

''Bullet holes. Bullets. That's it!'' Hermione exclaimed excitedly. ''Remember Voldemort's Hexing Witch that died months ago? She died of the same thing. Someone shot her with a gun.''

''So Muggles have started killing witches now eh?" Ron asked.

''No. Someone has spelled their Muggle wands to kill witches. That isn't impossible, but the magic required to do such a thing is powerful,'' Moody said and stamped his foot on the ground.

''This wasn't a one man job. Whichever people did this have just saved three hundred Muggleborns from death,'' Sirius said and they entered the building to free the prisoners.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Bellatrix was in Diagon Alley as usual hunting for someone of influence in the Death Eaters circle. She was under a spell Dobby cast on her. She wasn't Bellatrix Black anymore, just a common rugrat on the streets and she liked it that way. After the fight at the Death Eater's stronghold, she started eating more and training with everyone in the house. She even got along with Neville and understood him more. She chuckled when the thought crossed her mind. Dobby was fantastic as always, literally going around the whole world and fulfilling what had been asked of him. Harry's company was growing and people had even taken shelter in Potter Industries.

She crossed the street and saw a large crowd and some reporters standing a few feet away from her. As she got closer she could see why no one was talking. Sixteen bodies had been mauled beyond recognition and they were suspended in the air with a powerful spell. She could see the reporters writing furiously and then she saw a group of Death Eaters coming towards them. A killing curse hit someone and the crowd dispersed in all directions. She hid behind a wall and saw Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle leading the Death Eaters.

"What the fuck?'' she muttered. ''How did these two morons get their own team?'' she wondered aloud and someone grabbed her hand.

''Hey Goyle look at this,'' Crabbe shouted. '''These dumb bitch here decided to stay for the party. Let's take her along eh?"

''Sure thing Crabbe. Draco will not be back for another two hours. Let's kill her when we are done.'' They bound her in ropes and levitated her to wherever they were going. She just smirked and looked happily at the clouds. ''These two have no idea who they just caught'', she muttered.

* * *

_Please review and stay safe as we approach Christmas._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9  
**

Bellatrix woke up and cursed herself for not noticing where she was going. The breeze contributed to her short sleep. After all, not everyone was levitated for about an hour with the wind blowing softly on their face. She was still bound by ropes and she was naked as she lay on the bed. Crabbe and Goyle entered the room holding bottles of alcohol and took off their clothes and she rolled her eyes when she saw their members gradually rising.

'_Not again_' she thought.

* * *

**HOGWARTS CASTLE - A FEW YEARS BACK**

Bellatrix Black walked quickly down the corridors of Hogwarts and ignored the ghosts and their terrible wailing. She could hear students doing their own thing in a broom cupboard, but she wasn't bothered about that. Tonight she was to find Draco Malfoy because he was up to something that wasn't good. She had overheard him planning to kill Harry Potter and not that she cared, but Potter wasn't that bad. Maybe his father married a Mudblood and that spoilt his report, but apart from that he was the ideal boy someone of her tastes wanted. She saw Crabbe and Goyle coming towards her and she decided to ask them where Draco was.

She could just invade their minds and get what she wanted but she wasn't always thorough and the last time she tried, she made Argus Filch think it was raining inside the corridors.

''Crabbe, Goyle, I'm looking for Malfoy. Where is he?"

''Dunno Black, get out of our way. Madam Umbridge wants a meeting with the both of us and you're making us late,'' Crabbe growled and clenched his fists. Bellatrix remembered what her sister told her about her beauty and decided to use that to get her information.

''Come on boys,'' she said in a soft tone. ''I know it's difficult with you protecting Draco all the time but sometimes it's good to share your feelings with others'', she said as she ran her delicate fingers through their hair. They stood there completely dumbfounded and they couldn't do anything as Bellatrix feminine charms gradually made them powerless. She led them to a dark corridor and unzipped their trousers and Crabbe kept on stuttering like a fool and Goyle was shaking all over.

''Its ok boys'', she said and slowly her mouth enveloped Crabbe's member and her other hand worked on Goyle's.

''Hmmmm," she moaned and continued working them into an orgasm. She could feel their muscles tensing and then she felt them release their load all over her face.

"He's in the Room of Requirement", Crabbe said after taking a deep breath. Bellatrix cleaned the mess on her face with a spell and straightened her clothes.

"Sorry boys, I know this is the closest you'll get to proper sex apart from gang banging Millicent Bulstrode but you have to forget," she said and invaded their minds, accessing their memories from the few moments they had together and replaced it with a thought of bullying some first year Gryffindors. She dashed out of the area when she was done and went to the Room of Requirement to find Draco.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY  
**

She could see the sweat on their bodies and the excitement in the eyes. "I say we smack her all over Goyle and then we fist her and then we finish the job quickly." Crabbe was too busy devouring her with his eyes that, he didn't seem to hear him. Bellatrix felt a sharp snag inside her and she swore inwardly. The spell Dobby casted was wearing off and it was painful than the reverse transformation of Polyjuice and within minutes her true form would be duck meat for the sick perverts in the room.

"Silencing spell on the walls," Goyle hissed and Crabbe set to work. Bellatrix started to twist and turn on the bed as the potion began to wear off.

"Look Crabbe, we haven't started yet but she's twisting all over and it has me turned on!" Goyle watched slowly as Bellatrix slowly transformed to her true self and then they saw her in her true naked glory.

"What the fuck?" Crabbe hissed and grabbed his wand.

"It's Bellatrix Black," Goyle gasped and fell off the bed. Bellatrix muttered a spell and the ropes uncoiled themselves from her wrists and she sat up, looking at them with madness in her eyes and stroking her long black hair.

"Vincent, Gregory, it's been a long time eh? What about we have some fun together. After all, I did blow both of you once."

* * *

**POTTER INDUSTRIES**

"Business is booming sir," Dobby said and gave Harry a glass of water. "Indeed Dobby. I'm just glad it didn't go down the drain or that bloody whore Greengrass would have got her stubby little fingers on my family's business." Dobby nodded and Neville walked inside.

"When are we to meet the royal family of Paraguay Neville?" Harry asked.

"Next Thursday Harry, and like I said before, those people love their customs and to establish a good relationship with those people, you need to learn a little bit about them."

"Fuck that, Neville, I'll give them the old fashioned Harry Potter greeting. I point a musket at their king and tell him to give me the gold I want or I'll skin his daughter. It's quite simple." Dobby howled with laughter which Neville found strange because the elf rarely laughed.

"Ah there's a jolly fella who knows what a gun joke is," Harry chuckled and sipped his water. The door burst open and Harry choked when he saw who was in his office and quickly grabbing an old revolver from its holster, he fired twice at different angles, but he watched as the bullets fell down without reaching their intended mark.

"I was also about to say Miss Greengrass is due in three minutes but she has arrived before her scheduled time." Neville said as he recovered from Harry's sudden attack. Harry's muscles were twitching and he just wanted to rip her head off her pretty little neck that moment. He hated her with passion but he just didn't know why.

"If she's not yet due in, then unschedule her Neville," Harry growled and placed six throwing knives on the table for all to see and twirled them dangerously.

"That's no way to greet a lady, Mr. Potter," she said in an icy tone that made Harry even angrier.

"That's how we do it in here piss pot, welcome to my world." Tracey Davies stepped in and Harry saw her gaze at Neville for a brief moment and look away quickly.

"I came here to simply see if you were still willing to sell your company. We had a nice little chat back at my place the other day and I think you have understood by now that, you can't possibly win."

"I've got a couple of royals flying over bitch, get out of my building now!" Harry ordered, his voice rising.

"You watch your tone with me Mr. Potter, I will not be humiliated by some reckless dog!" she hissed and Harry could feel the sparks of magic tingling around her. Harry grabbed his revolver and two knives in a flash and she whipped her wand to cast a spell. Dobby snapped his fingers and she froze for a minute, unable to do anything.

"HOW DARE YOU USE MAGIC AGAINST ME ELF?!" she shrieked.

"You will not raise your voice against Master Potter as long as Dobby stands here and you will not buy Master Potter's only family work. Dobby admires Master Potter and Dobby will stop Icy Lady from harming Master Potter!" the elf said in a loud voice.

"As I was saying bitch, you are in my turf and if I call all those workers down there and make them know the cow who made them poor is in here, I'm sure Voldemort will receive an early Christmas gift," Harry said in a much calmer tone.

"You mark my words Mr. Potter, you will regret this day, and when your so called friends see me, I'll be dancing on your grave." Harry looked at her and it was impossible to tell how she was feeling. Her face was just empty and void of any emotion. He noticed the headline on the Daily Prophet and how she had marked it with a colour spell. As she turned to leave, her hand touched his finger tips and he felt it again, that sudden rush of magic and the unsolved memory from the last battle. He saw her clench her fist as she left the office and when they left, he collapsed on the carpet.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Bellatrix had used Severus Snape's Levicorpus charm on both Crabbe and Goyle and she watched their faces redden as the time passed by. After she had put on the gloves she found in a drawer, she started working on them.

"Now, I'm going to torture you boys first, then I'll hear you scream like those Muggle fan girls and then you'll talk. So where's Dumbledore? Hmmm? You seen him strolling around town with his bloody beard sweeping the dust in front of him. Perhaps in the company of Voldemort, where he's subjected to hours of torture huh?"

They were sobbing uncontrollably and Bellatrix shook her head with pity.

"Tut tut tut, my dear boys, you are men for Morganna's sake. You were planning to smack me black and blue and then fist me till all my holes were sore, then you would have killed me! That's how I know you are men!" Bellatrix screeched, tying her hair into a ponytail and getting excited as the seconds flew by.

"So where's Dumbledore?"

"Please, we don't know," Crabbe begged and Bellatrix stroked his penis as he dangled above her.

"Crucio," she whispered and trained her wand on his penis and nodded her head as his screams filled the room.

"I've made the Silencing Charms in the room much stronger so scream your hearts out boys," she said cackling with glee. She took a sip of the alcohol and lit a cigarette.

"I haven't smoked in years, you know?" she said and puffed out smoke from her nostrils. She looked at the cigarette and placed the burning tip on Goyle's navel. He screamed in pain and it seemed to spur her on. "I remeber Harry Potter caught me smoking and he gave me a long lesson on lung cancer," she said amidst their screams. "Can you believe it? I'm a witch for fuck's sake, but I guess he's right. Taking in smoke is stupid anyway."

She turned to face Goyle who was now quivering uncontrollably and she kissed him deeply and asked him the same question.

"Please, we don't know," he sobbed. She sighed and took a knife from her dress and carved his name on his chest and using her fingers, she fingered the wound till she could feel his ribs and then she broke one.

"Oops," she giggled and took another sip of the alcohol as she watched them crying.

* * *

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"I know you gorillas are still on Draco's payroll so he must have told you boys something and I want to know!" She took her wand again and pointed it at Crabbe.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light skimmed his head by inches and hit a vase behind him.

"Bad aim. I was just trying something out. Next time I'll get the mark", she said and aligned them perfectly in the air.

"AVADA-"

She stopped when she saw Goyle urinating on the floor like a child and couldn't stop. She burst out laughing and shook her head. "I wish Harry was here," she muttered.

"Goyle! Well I never thought you could do such a thing. It would be all over soon," she said in a motherly tone and stroked his cheek softly. Crabbe was still bleeding from his penis and Bellatrix grabbed the alcohol they brought in with them and poured it on his member and the way he thrashed about in the air brought tears to her eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked with her eyes wide open as she held her aching sides.

"You can't reach him. He's either at Hogwarts or the Inferni cave where the Dark Lord used to torture people before he became powerful," Crabbe sobbed.

"Please kill us. They'll know we talked and we are dead anyway," Goyle begged.

"No matter how tempting the offer may be, I'm afraid I would have to decline. I might find some use of you in the future. I will however wipe your memory and after three weeks a little of what we did in here will come back to you and next time, when you see a girl in the street don't bring her home".

"Obliviate!" Bellatrix jumped out of the window and flew away and chuckled to herself as she rushed home to tell Harry the good news.

Crabbe and Goyle woke up and saw that everything was out of order in their room. They focused and saw that, they were hanging upside down in the air. They yelled loudly and someone kicked the door open and Draco Malfoy walked in and blasted the bed to bits.

"What the fuck happened in here?!" he demanded angrily, looking around the room and trying to piece what had happened together.

"We don't know Draco my lord, we were just back from killing some Muggles and last thing we remember was catching a street girl", Crabbe answered.

"Where is this girl?" Draco asked and looked around the room.

"She must have left after we finished using her." Draco noticed the way they were levitating and sucked his breath.

"Snape's jinx," He muttered the counter jinx and watched as they fell on the ground with a thud.

"I wish it was Potter because only he knows of this spell but Daphne just left his office and Snape is with the Dark Lord, so I want answers because Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange are coming and they won't be happy," Draco said angrily and left the room.

* * *

_Please Review. Merry Christmas to all my readers and all those who visit Fanfiction_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10  
**

**POTTER RESIDENCE**

* * *

Bellatrix landed gracefully outside the gates of the crumbling mansion and muttered a spell that allowed her to pass through the wards guarding the building. She was surprised to see that the usual faces she met in the hall were not present. She narrowed her eyes and drew her wand and held her dagger in another and she cautiously climbed the stairs. She heard footsteps above her and before she could cast a spell, Neville confounded her and released her from the spell when he was sure she was stable.

"It's only me Black. Harry had another bloody seizure today and it's much worse. He was livid on the floor and Dobby and I saw images flashing in his eyes. Dobby said they were memories but he couldn't explain how they were connected to Daphne Greengrass," Neville said quietly as she followed him to the cellar. Neville started mixing some leaves and roots whilst Bellatrix sat on a stool and shook her head.

"He's all right ain't he?"

Neville nodded and muttered a spell over the mixture, causing it to bubble and headed back upstairs. Harry was sickly looking now and his face was crawling with blue veins. He smiled weakly when he saw Bellatrix and managed to sit up.

"Ah, someone who can cheer me up," he said weakly and grimaced at her.

"It'll be over soon Harry," she said and collapsed on the bed beside him.

"Where did you go today?" Harry asked.

"I got a lead on Dumbledore. I got Crabbe and Goyle to talk and boy was it fun. I tortured them and when Goyle pissed on the floor hanging upside down. Neville darling, I wanted to squirt." Harry chuckled and Neville shook his head in disgust.

"I even broke some of their ribs and the sound of the bones snapping and the blood dripping on the floor was music to my ears," she said in a faraway voice.

"Voldemort's holding him at the Inferni Cave or somewhere in Hogwarts. That's what they know so as soon as you feel better, we'll start hunting." Dobby placed a bowl of soup in front of Harry and when he took a few spoons, the colour started to return to his face and the veins gradually faded.

"Neville, we'll be hunting for Dumbledore shortly so learn every nasty spell your family has because I won't take Stunning spells on the field," Bellatrix whispered when they left the room.

"You needn't worry Black, this is Dumbledore we are talking about and I can be very nasty when I want to," Neville said darkly and Bellatrix noticed a spark of anger in his eyes.

"We might get along Longbottom. We just need brutal therapy," she said and walked away.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Two men entered the building and all the Death Eaters present stood straight and alert. If one didn't know their family very well or observed carefully, they could be mistaken for twins. They were inseparable and thick as thieves. They both had piercing black eyes and their black clothes made them look like the devil's right hand men. The one who looked to be the older of the two was quite tall and had long black hair and a proud forehead. His jaw was chiseled out perfectly and he was clean shaven, save a thin line of hair that grew under his lip. He looked around him carefully and looked at his wristwatch. His brother was also tall like him and he looked more dangerous than his senior. His face was unreadable as he stood there and there air around him was thick with tension. A thin scar was visible under his stubble and his curly black hair made him look attractive. He looked around and whispered something to his brother.

A group of Death Eaters were gathered at a corner and were chatting noisily and sharing tales. First of all, they failed to remember whom they served, who they were and what their aim was. They failed to detect a sudden change in the atmosphere around them. They turned when they heard a cough behind them and immediately they stood alert.

"Rabastan Lestrange sir," one of them addressed the man with the long black hair.

"What were you doing back there?" the other man asked.

"We were just having a conversation Mr. Rodolphus", he said slowly.

"I see," he said and in a flash the killing curse struck each of them down.

"Welcome Rabastan and Rodolphus," Draco Malfoy said and motioned at two Death Eaters to clear up the bodies.

"Where are you henchmen Draco?" Rabastan asked in a cold voice and Draco shook his head.

"We might have a problem," he said and they followed him.

Draco opened the door and Crabbe and Goyle were dressed up and looking strong, but the bruises on their faces told the two men that something nasty had happened to them and they couldn't remember. Rabastan touched Crabbe's head and Rodolphus grabbed Goyle's head roughly and invaded their minds. For a few minutes none of them stirred and Crabbe and Goyle were slowly bleeding from their noses. Rabastan opened his eyes and shook his head. Rodolphus did the same and sat down on a chair.

"Nothing there. We went deeper than normal to find a trace or a magical signature, but whoever got in is a true master. He covered his tracks beautifully," Rabastan said.

"After your adventure with that girl, she got away through the window and that's when your friend came in. Just hope he just asked for some irrelevant information boys. Hope he was looking for his wife who went missing on one of our riads for the Dark Lord's upcoming festival, because if I detect an anomaly in our ranks from now, I'll make sure you both recover those memories one way or the other as you boil in Nagini's venom," Rodolphus said in a dead tone. As Crabbe and Goyle sat on the bed recovering from the trauma they just went through they wished whoever got in and left them hanging had killed them.

* * *

**GREENGRASS MANSION**

Daphne Greengrass was furious with Harry Potter. He had openly defied her and even tried to kill her and despite Tracey Davies advice, she knew deep down that she wasn't going to get that company from him. She needed that company to avoid any confrontations with Voldemort and what transpired hours ago in his office did not yield positive results. Instead, the whole thing had blew up in her face.

"He's just bloody arrogant Tracey! How dare he point a Muggle weapon in my face?! He doesn't have a private army like the one I have. He has a shy wizard, a rejected elf and a psychopathic, homicidal witch like himself and they've managed to refuse me!" she yelled and refused to eat. The house elf bowed and carefully retreated the room. Tracey levitated the tray to her side and started eating.

"I hear his family goblin has returned to save his vault to prove to his goblin peers he isn't useless. Harry Potter might come around if you play the humble girl role Daphy, it's quite easy but you might not do it well. I mean when he came to visit you last time, you sounded weird and I was laughing from my hiding spot the bloody time," Tracey said and spat a bone on the table.

"It's becoming intense Trace, I need to get Potter Industries before it's too late. The Dark Lord will kill me because Potter's business is the only one that brings royals to his side and he needs them," she said and stood up. "I'm going to bed to think of something."

"Really? The lamb chops are delicious."

"I'll pass Tracey," Daphne said and walked to her room. She took off her clothes when she got to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful and she knew it. She had driven all her suitors away with her icy look and stoic behaviour. The only person who made relentless advances was Draco Malfoy, but he wasn't the type of guy she wanted.

'_If only they could all be like Potter,' _she thought and splashed water on her face. As she got ready to step into the bath, she felt a presence in the room and looked behind her. No one was there but she could feel someone's presence and it was strong. She heard a hissing sound in the room and she realised with dread whohad invaded her space.

"Daphne Greengrass," a soft voice hissed. The lights slowly flickered on and Lord Voldemort stood in front of her oblivious of the fact she was naked.

"My lord," she said calmly and kissed his feet.

"I see you haven't given me Potter or his company and I hear and read that, he has had fifteen different royal families visiting him in the past week. Do I need to express how important the foreign royals are to my reign?" he hissed in anger.

"No my lord."

"Ah, but I think I do," he said and run his long fingers on her chest and grabbed her face. Daphne could feel his hot breath and Nagini crawling around her feet. She didn't twitch a muscle and stood there patiently, waiting for him to punish her.

"Crucio!" he hissed softly

Daphne felt the curse biting at her skin. She swallowed the pain she felt and didn't make a sound. The only thing she focused on was her rage. The anger she felt deep down was the only thing that got her through the torture. The pain she felt continued for hours and when Voldemort was done he slapped her hard and grabbed her neck, squeezing it tightly.

"You are quite a specimen Greengrass. I want Potter's company so don't let me come back here or Lord Voldemort will kill you," he hissed and threw her on the floor and left the room. She broke down into tears and sobbed loudly as she lay on the floor. Tracey came in and covered her with a blanket and levitated her to her bed.

"I want out Tracey, I want out," she sobbed.

"Shh. Every thing will be all right Daphne. _Mogus Bastanae,_"she whispered and slowly Daphne Greengrass fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Harry was in his training room training with some powerful energy. He could feel his magical core growing stronger and with every curse he dodged and a counter curse he cast, he felt it was strong. He dodged Dobby's spell and cast a Killing Curse with his wand. He only saw the green light fly at Dobby and then die out before it reached him. He gritted his teeth and dodged Dobby's stunner. He caught a Reducto Neville cast from nowhere and sent it flying at him. Dobby took advantage of Harry's vulnerability and cast a spell.

"ADURO BOSOMIS!"

The black light sped towards Harry, who stepped to his right and fired three shots from his gun at different angles. Dobby created a shield and the bullets hit it but the last one hit his leg and Dobby stamped his foot on the ground in annoyance.

"Dobby nearly had Master Potter but your skill has improved'', the elf said and winked at Harry.

''You are my teacher Dobby, I wouldn't be this sharp without you,'' Harry said and took a towel from the rack. Bellatrix came in and Harry saw her holding a letter. Neville took it from her and looked at Harry.

''Hedwig brought this Harry, I'm afraid Trelawney is in trouble," Neville said.

"Wait a minute. Sybil Trelawney, that Divinations nutter?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes Bella, the very one and she's been helpful when her services are required so we are going to find her." Bellatrix sniffed and muttered something about the kind of people Harry worked with. Harry walked to a door in the corner of the room and muttered a spell. The door opened and he walked inside, leaving everyone behind.

"Dobby has he run out?" Neville asked. Dobby nodded and Neville rolled his eyes and followed Harry.

"Run out of what?" Bellatrix asked but Dobby put a finger on his thin lips and followed Neville. Bellatrix noticed that as they walked deeper into the darkness, the place grew hot. Dobby made a sharp turn to the left and she saw Harry melting metals and making bullets.

"Welcome to the Forge, Bellatrix. Another important point of interest in our humble abode. Here, I make my babies and when they cool down, we add some magic to make it lethal. These bullets are made from metals all over and Dobby and other shady dealers like Mundungus Fletcher always supply me when I need them."

She watched him pour a silver substance on some runes and gasped as the runes came to life and etched itself on the bullets. Harry levitated the bullets and dropped them in water to cool down. He cleaned his face and walked into another room and they followed him and Bellatrix felt the difference in temperature.

"Heat is bad for your manhood Potter, wise of you to get this place," Bellatrix said and walked around. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "This place darling is my warehouse," Harry said and turned on some more lights. The lights were on and Harry slowly smiled as he looked around. Every inch of the wall was covered with a gun, big enough to kill a giant. Guns ranging from Glocks to rocket launchers decorated the walls and Harry admired them like art. "I like to call myself the Picasso of weapons. I have such a taste for good things," Harry said and stroked a pair of UZIs hanging together on the wall.

"Holy shit! This is where you get all them guns right?" Bellatrix asked excitedly.

"Indeed. My cousin Dudley works for a private security company and he gives me these toys to play with ever since I lost my magic. The guns are the closest thing I have to my wand. Feel free to choose whatever you want."

"He's got knives behind there", Neville said and Bellatrix rushed to the direction. "Harry Potter, you know how to treat a girl," Bellatrix squealed and grabbed some dual cleavers and swung them like an expert. She fingered a silver dagger and licked a double edged scimitar when her eyes fell on it.

"Choose whatever you want love," Harry called out and checked his phone. "We will be leaving soon."

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER ON THE NIGHT BUS**

Harry read the message Trelawney wrote again.

_Dear James,_

_It's been long since I heard from you. I hope you and your friends are doing fine and I heard you've got your job back. That's all good news, but I was just writing to tell you that I couldn't pay the rent so I don't have any place to stay. I've somehow got a nasty bit of flu and I'm at Hemlock Farms._

_Please do come visit and bring some friends to cheer me up. Hope to see you soon,_

_Sybil. _

"Hey Ernie! You got some Muggle radio with music?" Bellatrix yelled. The bus driver shook his head and Bellatrix swore loudly.

"You actually listen to music Black?" Neville asked.

"I'm crazy and psychotic Longbottom, that doesn't mean I don't enjoy music." Hedwig cooed softly above them as if she understood Bellatrix.

"Muggles have excellent music," Harry said and nodded his head rhythmically and adjusted his head phones. I'm listening to Johnny Cash right now and the man just talks sense in his music."

Bellatrix scoffed. "The Weird Sisters are a total disgrace. I like Adele and Eminem and I enjoy classical music too." Neville burst out laughing and held his sides.

"Find something funny Longbottom?"

"You listen to Adele and classical music?"

"Yeah why?"

"Eminem is your style Black. The swear words and all, but Adele and classical music don't fit you." Bellatrix was about to say something but the bus stopped suddenly and Harry growled angrily.

"Death Eaters are on patrol, Mister Potter," Stan said and looked at Harry. Harry took out his phone and paused the music.

"We thank you gentlemen for allowing us to use your bus privately," Harry said and stood up. He gave Stan and Ernie some Galleons and walked out of the bus. "Hedwig stay out of sight," Harry said and watched as the owl flew away.

"They are my pals, Bella. I use their bus when I need to get somewhere quick and besides they work for some Resistance group so they won't talk and they definitely don't talk about me so you are safe."

"Stan was giving you the looks anyway," Neville added and he and Harry snorted much to Bellatrix's annoyance.

"Hey you!" a Death Eater called out. "Stop in the name of the Almighty One."

"Seriously, is that what he's calling himself these days?" Neville wondered aloud. Harry was still listening to the music and was tapping his feet and humming.

"Dobby what do you see?" Bellatrix asked. Dobby was beside her and told her the number of Death Eaters around her including those in the trees.

"Are we good to go now?" Harry asked loudly. Neville nodded and Harry stopped the music and put the headphones in his duffel bag. Bellatrix took her dagger and stabbed at something behind her. Neville heard someone cry out in pain and looked at Bellatrix with admiration as she cleaned the blood.

"What? I felt the air shift behind me," she said simply and rolled her eyes. The Death Eater was approaching them and he didn't look friendly.

"Everybody on three," Harry muttered and pulled a shimmering object from the bag. "One, two, three!" Harry threw the object in the air and then he was gone.

"INCIDIA!" Bellatrix shouted and burned six trees to the ground. Neville muttered a disillusioning spell and all the Death Eaters around were exposed. He got to work quickly and danced in and out of them. Harry appeared out of thin air beside Bellatrix holding an axe. He dodged a Killing Curse and threw the axe at a Death Eater. He started shooting at them, as they flew in the air and the others that were on the ground.

"Master Potter!" Dobby yelled and after splitting six Death Eaters into half at once, he threw the axe at Harry who caught and hacked the nearest Death Eater into two.

"There are more of them!" Neville yelled and crushed another of the mad dogs that came at him. Bellatrix wasn't complaining as she stabbed and killed everyone who stood in her way. She was suddenly surrounded by ten Death Eaters and she smirked.

"Seriously, I've been surrounded by a hundred and twenty you fools!" she hissed and the ground beneath them turned to ice. She watched as they lost their balance and made short work of them.

"Tactical retreat anyone?" Neville asked and grabbed a Death Eater's throat and gut her like she was nothing. Harry was about to speak when all of a sudden, the noise stopped and then every Death Eater exploded into tiny bits without warning. Bellatrix spat a finger out of her mouth and giggled. Someone slowly approached them and smiled.

"Professor Trelawney," Harry said and put the axe on his shoulder. Neville nodded respectfully and Dobby smiled at her.

"I was wondering when you would turn up Miss Black, he needed your madness," the Seer said softly. "Well your prophecy has come true Trelawney, the snake broke its chains after all," Harry said.

"I wasn't referring to Bellatrix Black, Harry Potter; I was referring to another who will make herself known within a matter of seconds. In my world it has already happened so you do your best to be patient."

"Whatever," Bellatrix cut in. "You've gotta teach me that spell love, it's amazing."

"I recall you siding with that filthy witch Umbridge when it came to condemning my class. You also performed abysmally during your tests and you couldn't even read a single tea leaf. Work on that and then I might teach you. I stopped time for an hour and then using the Reducto charm I killed all of them but it seemed like seconds to you," she said simply and wiped some blood from her glasses.

"Amazing," Neville said and enjoyed the stunned look on Bellatrix's face.

"I hated the bloody subject anyway," she muttered and punched Neville's arm.

"The Death Eaters found me Harry, and they said Tom Riddle wanted me. They handled me like the way the Norse men handled their ladies in those days and then before they could take me away, a group of witches and wizards appeared out of thin air and fought them. I saw your old friends Ronald and that girl Granger."

Neville chuckled and she continued, "Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones, Sirius Black and Lupin were all there and all the jolly old members of the Order. They wanted to know how I managed to dodge everyone for three years and I told them you kept me safe but I could see the confusion on their faces. They don't know why you don't attack Voldemort but protect people Dumbledore protected himself."

"I see," Harry said and Hedwig landed on Bellatrix's shoulder.

"Is the Ferret married to that fucking Know-It-All already?" Bellatrix asked.

"I think so. The aura about them was similar. I hope you found a way around your magic problem Harry, I fear you are in an amusement zone," Trelawney said and started walking.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as they followed her.

"The Fates have informed me that you will be in Hogwarts facing some terrible ordeal to the amusement of others because you believe Dumbledore is there."

"Will I find him?"

"They did not say. I needed to deliver this message to you personally because I think that's where your lack of zeal to fight Voldemort directly ends- at Hogwarts, so rest and plan carefully," the Divinations Professor said and opened a gate that led them inside a big barn with everything one needed in a home.

* * *

_Please Review and enjoy 2015 to its fullest._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hemlock Farms – Two Days Later

* * *

Harry and his team were relaxing in hammocks whilst Sybil Trelawney sat huddled in a corner and whispering obscenities to herself. They had spent the last two days doing nothing. Bellatrix tried to befriend Trelawney to get her spell, but it wasn't working. She gave up and surrendered herself to torturing squirrels and splitting cows with various curses.

''What do we do now?'' Bellatrix asked as they relaxed in their hammocks.

''We are going back to Hogwarts. We'll hitch a ride on the Hogwarts Express. I know the driver and the family," Harry said. Neville looked at him quizzically.

''What? I did got rid of some Dementors a couple of times.'' Dobby appeared with clothes and a big box for Harry.

''Excellent job little fella. Did you bring Lady and Tramp?'' Harry asked. Dobby nodded and Harry licked his lips.

''Blacktooth wanted Dobby to tell Master Potter that he'll make the royals comfortable until you return.''

''Get dressed people, we are leaving in two minutes.''

* * *

Two Minutes Later

''Be careful Harry!'' Trelawney called out as they left the barn.

''I will Professor, you just look after Hedwig for me all right?'' She nodded and rubbed her alms together as they left. Harry took his phone and dialled a number.

''Ernie mate, it's me Harry Potter. Yes. Hemlock Farms.'' The Knight Bus appeared with a bang within seconds and they stepped inside.

''Where are we going to sir?'' Stan asked and winked at Bellatrix.

''Platform nine and three quarters basically,'' Harry said and closed his eyes as the bus shot off.

* * *

Three Hours Later

Harry and his friends arrived at Kings Cross Station and walked through the barrier. When they got through, Neville swore and reached for his wand. The whole station was covered with pictures of Voldemort. Harry saw him stroking Nagini in the picture beside him and walked away from it. The station wasn't cheerful as it used to be back in their days and there were few children going to school.

Dead bodies were all over the platform and Harry kicked an arm out of his way as they walked on.

'_The New Order Is Here' _a poster read and Harry watched the letters dissolve and the tired looking face of Albus Dumbledore appeared. He seemed to be in pain but his eyes twinkled merrily and Harry felt as if he was looking at him. ''He's bleeding,'' Neville whispered and Harry shook his head.

''Look at the date. This thing was pasted here a year ago. He could be dead or worse,'' Bellatrix said as they moved on. Some of the lights were out and Harry saw a group of Dementors floating above them.

''I love Voldemort's welcome to school party,'' Bellatrix muttered and ignored the tiny sobs from the children.

''Voldemort's new law forbids children from going home for holidays. It makes them weak he says,'' Neville whispered as they passed by a group of children huddled in a corner. ''I wonder what's special about these people.''

''Look at those fucking kittens,'' Bellatrix hissed. ''What are they all doing hugging each other like fools. They should start a riot!''

''Not everyone is gifted like you Black, remember that,'' Neville said and when they were out of sight Dobby appeared beside them and give them a vial each.

''Was that a compliment Longbottom?'' Bellatrix asked and received a glare from Neville.

''Dobby has taken care of the Death Eaters but you will be them for one hour.'' The elf said and popped away. They got in the train and watched as the children climbed slowly in as the train slowly roared to life. The journey to the school was the same, just that the view wa different. Harry could see the desolation and the destruction the Death Eaters had made to the homes along the countryside.

''Where's the lady who had the sweet trolley?'' Bellatrix whispered. Harry shrugged his shoulders and tapped his foot when they saw another high ranking Death Eater step out from a private compartment.

''Yaxley,'' Neville hissed and reached for his wand, but Harry coughed gently and held his hand. He patrolled the corridors and looked into the compartments to see what the children were up to.

''These filthy bastards, I can't believe I'm babysitting them,'' he said and kicked a door open. A boy, in his fourth year was reading an article from a newspaper and Yaxley grabbed him by the neck and pulled him out.

The rest of the students on the train pulled their heads out to see what the noise was all about.

''What were you reading there boy?'' he asked and Bellatrix noticed Harry's eyes twitch.

''He's not your uncle Potter, relax'' she muttered.

''I was reading report Master Yaxley sir,'' the boy whispered.

''Who wrote it?''

''Lee Jordan, Master Yaxley.'' Harry swore inwardly and shook his head. Lee Jordan used to give commentaries during Qudditch games at Hogwarts and they were very ugly especially when it was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. If this boy was reading his report, there was bound to be a lot of nasty things in there.

''What paper does he write for, boy?'' The frightened young boy stood there and didn't say a single word. ''ANSWER ME BOY! WHAT PAPER DOES HE WRITE FOR?!'' Yaxley yelled spitting all over the boy's face.

''F-F-Freedom R-R-Report sir,'' he stuttered and Harry shook his head. Yaxley chuckled and then burst out laughing and so did the other Death Eaters around.

''Read it aloud kid.'' The boy slowly picked up the paper and in a shaky voice started reading

''_The Ice Queen of Slytherin and now Britain threw a ball and invited some important guests to her family's party. Among the guests were murderous wizards who had succumbed to the will of that lousy old snake Voldemort and other witches and wizards who had their companies bought from this vile and shameful cunt.''_

Bellatrix snorted and when Yaxley turned to look at her, she held her nose as if she was stifling a sneeze. He nodded at the poor boy who continued his reading.

''_Oddly enough and to everyone in the Resistance's surprise, Harry Potter; Gryffindor's golden boy, Albus Dumbledore's pet, the most wanted bachelor in Britain and The Chosen One was invited to the party. Sources say he came with Neville Longbottom and his faithful elf Dobby to possibly discuss selling what is now Potter Industries to that greedy snake._

_Not only did he shock us by attending, he came with the craziest woman in Britain and the most wanted criminal in magical Europe and other continents, Bellatrix Black, and readers, she was the centre of attraction. Dear Voldemort has shown he is very sloppy in killing someone and can't get over the fact that she dumped him for Potter. Perhaps the memories he has of Bellatrix Black prevents him from killing her._

_Mr. Potter however, has shown he is very incapable of reviving the faith of the people in him judging from his company of unlikely heroes, but we the magical people who know what we have to do have one question; why won't Harry Potter save us like he used to back in school?''_

Yaxley applauded and took the paper. ''Look at this! Attacks on a Death Eater strong hold and look at the holes in these brave witches and wizards! Look at the way they were slashed like a maniac's handiwork and you find it fun to read?!'' The boy shook his head and received a slap across his cheek.

''Don't you dare lie to me boy! The Dark Lord provides for you and gives you the best education no one can provide and you repay him by reading these lies?!''

''No sir, I won't do it again. I promise,'' he begged.

''I'm very sure of that,'' Yaxley replied and with wave of his hand, the windows flew open. Neville looked at Harry desperately, but Harry's fists were clenched and Neville knew he couldn't risk it. He levitated the boy and prepared to throw him, but before anything could happen, he apparated out of the train and was lost.

''What just happened?!'' Yaxley yelled and all the students scurried back to their seats.

''Find out what happened and give me a report!'' The Death Eaters nodded their heads and gave way as Yaxley passed by.

''What was that?'' Bellatrix hissed at them.

''Dobby happened Black, wizards don't apparate that way,'' Neville said and Harry scratched his chin and looked to be in deep thought.

''I don't care now Longbottom because trust me, we have an issue now and that might help us. What Dobby did just helped our cause.''

''What do you mean?''

''The newspaper the boy read, the way he was saved and the children who witnessed it is good. The kids will go to school and talk and gradually it will spread like wildfire.''

''Knowing school children who hate Voldemort, they probably have a way of letting messages get across the outside world without suspicion and everyone will hear of it,'' Neville added.

''Wherever Dobby dropped the kid helps. His name will get to Lee Jordan and the Resistance will get the story out of him and everyone will think Harry is back!'' Bellatrix concluded. They both looked at Harry who was still thinking.

''Someone fucked with Dobby. Whoever made Dobby do it has an agenda and made Dobby think by doing what he did, he was helping me. The question is who?'' Harry said slowly and stepped out of the train as it came to a halt.

* * *

The Forbidden Forest

Harry opened his bag and pulled out three tents. Bellatrix muttered a spell and the tents were set up within seconds. Neville used the axe to get wood for a fire and ten minutes later, they were seated around the fire eating potatoes and chicken.

''What is with you and Yaxley Longbottom?'' Bellatrix asked. ''You rarely show anger when you see other Death Eaters so what's special about him?'' Neville sighed and looked at her.

''It all started when Dolores Umbridge was Head of Hogwarts.''

* * *

Four Years Ago

Neville Longbottom stepped out of the empty classroom after learning on his own for two hours. He really need to pass his O.W.L.S or his grandmother would disown him as she claimed. He walked past a group of girls in the Inquisitorial Squad and took a left turn to avoid any confrontation with them.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the Common Room but he decided to take a walk around the grounds before going inside. He had just stepped outside when he heard a girl screaming loudly. He rushed towards the sound of the voice and hid behind a tree when he saw six cloaked figures holding a girl in her second year by the throat.

He moved closer, ducking behind any shrub he saw and when he was well hidden, he stuck his head out and saw the girl desperately struggling to breathe. He muttered a darkness spell and when they were completely covered in darkness, he moved out of cover and grabbed the girl as she fell down and hid her behind a statue but before he could escape, someone grabbed him and struck his face.

''What did you just do boy? Think you can be a hero huh?'' a voice said and Neville gasped when he saw the face.

''Yaxley?''

''Do I know you boy?''

''My name is Neville Longbottom and you are a Death Eater! How did you get inside the school?'' Yaxley burst out laughing and kicked Neville's side cracking his ribs.

''Another Longbottom eh? Ah! You people die the same- alone and frightened.''

''How did you get inside the school?'' Neville asked angrily again.

''Headmistress' orders. Wipe all Mudbloods like that girl and the one Potter walks with.'' Neville wiped the blood from his lips and stood up.

''Why would Umbridge do that?'' he wondered.

''Don't concern you Longbottom. I'm killing you here and now so you can join your pathetic parents,'' Yaxley said and pointed his wand at Neville. Neville blinded him with a quick spell and the men Yaxley came with attacked him with their magic. Neville stood his ground and battled all six of them furiously and managed to injure two of them who were bleeding out till they died.

He dodged a Killing Curse and side stepped as another spell rushed at him.

''REDUCTO MAXIMA!'' Neville yelled and watched as one Death Eater's head exploded into bits. Yaxley growled and attacked more furiously and a Cutting Hex hit his thigh and slashed it. He could feel the blood running down his legs and he was bleeding from his nose. The fury and anger was wearing down and he could feel his ribs as they moved about like skittles inside him. He fell on the grass and lost the grip on his wand.

He heard Yaxley casting the Killing Curse he could see the tip of his wand turning green but he heard Fawkes screech and then he blacked out.

* * *

Present Day

''I woke up in the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey said she didn't know how I got there but when I turned around, I saw Fawkes feather in my shirt,'' Neville said.

''So Dumbledore saved you?'' Bellatrix asked. Neville nodded and continued eating. Harry had been strangely quiet since they got off the train. He looked like he was solving a puzzle in his head and snorted once in a while as he muttered to himself. Dobby appeared beside Harry and started sobbing.

''It's about time little fella,'' Harry said and watched as Dobby continued sobbing. Dobby took a plank of wood and started hitting his head with it but Harry grabbed it from him and threw it in the fire.

''Whoa!'' Bellatrix exclaimed as Dobby half sobbed and slapped himself. Harry grabbed Dobby and shook him hard. ''Dobby! Whatever happened isn't your fault. Just sit down and tell us what happened,'' Harry said gently and the elf sniffed and started talking.

* * *

Five Hours Ago

Dobby apparated inside the building and quickly gathered his master's clothes and weapons. He packed the neatly together with clothes for Neville and Bellatrix and packed some food for them. When he was done, he stepped out of the kitchen and felt that something was wrong. He cloaked himself and saw a woman sitting on Bellatrix's favourite couch and drinking tea.

Dobby walked over to her and was about to stun her and take her to Harry but he felt her looking right at him.

''Hello Dobby. I made myself at home. I hope you don't mind,'' she said. Dobby released the spell and stepped back.

''Miss Daphne shouldn't be in here. The wards are very old and strong,'' the elf said and looked at her.

''Don't worry Dobby, what matters is that I've come and I want to make you an offer.'' Dobby looked at her in surprise and shook his head.

''Dobby will not listen to evil woman's offer. Dobby will drive evil woman out if she doesn't get up from Bellatrix's couch right now!''

''It's about Harry. How would you like to help Harry and help bring him back to his old self?''

''Dobby is already trying to and he's close,'' the elf replied but Daphne chuckled and took another sip of her tea.

''We both know that is not true Dobby. The only person who can help Harry Potter is being shut out by the man himself.''

Dobby sighed and Daphne Greengrass continued, ''I want you to get back to Harry and his army and after you've delivered your package, hide in the Hogwarts Express and follow Yaxley the Death Eater closely, he'll try to kill a boy reading a newspaper and that's when you come in.''

''What does Dobby do?''

''You will be cloaked and apparate out of there with that boy when he's about to die and you are to leave him at King's Cross. I'll take over from there.''

''How does it help my master?''

''When you listen to the newspaper article, you'll understand why I'm letting you do this,'' she said and stood up to leave. She picked her coat and walked out through the front door without saying another word.

* * *

NOW

''HOW THE FUCKING HELL SHE DID SHE DO THAT?!'' Bellatrix yelled.

''Bella lower your voice,'' Harry said.

''We've got barriers around us Potter and don't interrupt me when I'm fucking talking!'' she hissed. Harry threw his hands up in mock defeat and stoked the fire.

''She sat on my couch and drank tea? Oh the fucking nerve of it all,'' Bellatrix growled and rubbed her palms together. Neville couldn't help laughing and tried to cheer Dobby up.

''It's ok Dobby, you did the right thing by coming to us,'' he said and gave him some potatoes. Harry winked at Dobby and he winked back.

''Thank you Harry Potter sir,'' the elf mumbled and ate his food quietly. ''She set it all up,'' Bellatrix said and destroyed the silence.

''She found a Potter fan boy and Lee's article he wrote, made the boy think he was doing right and promised you'd be there for him and she got to Dobby and he saving him was the most important piece.''

''What if Dobby refused to do it?'' Harry wondered.

''She knew Dobby would do anything ever since the Chamber of Secrets was opened,'' Neville offered. ''You saved him from the Malfoys Harry, it all makes sense.''

''I bet the boy is at a Resistance stronghold by now and narrating his story,'' Harry said.

''They publish it and Voldemort kills Yaxley for incompetence,'' Bellatrix added.

''This news spreads all over Europe, Hogwarts will be in hell because the students will rebel, the Resistance gains renewed strength and they will carry out more deadly attacks on the Death Eaters,'' Neville said.

''Blood will be spilt in my name and Voldemort will send his top wizards and witches after me which means you guys,'' Harry finished.

''She knows her stuff, I'll give her that," Neville commented and shook his head.

''I wonder why that fool Davies still follows her around,'' Bellatrix said. Neville shrugged and threw the remains of his food into the fire.

"What did she mean by you are shutting her out anyway?" Dobby asked quietly.

"Ignore that Greengrass bitch Dobby," Bellatrix said and focused on the fire, making it grow higher. "She just wants to be laid by the only man worthy enough to stick his dick in her cunt."

''She did warn Harry not to mess with her though, on the day you got Crabbe and Goyle,'' Neville said and looked at Harry. They were all waiting for him to speak.

''I'm gonna torture that calculating bitch with everything I have and make her beg for me to stop,'' Harry said as he twirled the axe around. "I'll make her pay for using Dobby and when she can't continue I'll kill her and distribute her body parts to Draco Malfoy,'' Harry finished and brought the axe down, cutting a tree stump in half.

''Go to bed now, I need to make a plan,'' he said in a dead tone.

* * *

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Into Hogwarts

* * *

The Forbidden Forest was the one place most students of Hogwarts never went alone, especially at night. This night however, a team of magical beings had set camp deep in the forest and were planning to enter a fortress. Bellatrix could hear the singing of the forest shanties and wanted to kill them, but she couldn't risk an entire tribe of shanties chasing her so she closed her eyes and tried to block the sound. She could hear the bats screeching and flying around her and she heard the occasional gallop of the centaurs as they passed by.

Bellatrix got up from bed and crawled out of her tent. Making her way through the barrier, she walked to the edge of the forest and flew up to a tree and sat on the highest branch overlooking Hogwarts. Giants had been posted outside the gates and Dementors were floating above the school keeping watch. It looked impossible to infiltrate but that didn't deter her.

''_Ona Pero'' _she muttered and shut her eyes as a change took place. When she opened them, her vision was enhanced and she could see inside the school and everything going on in the grounds. She saw werewolves walking around the grounds growling at each other to pass the time. She looked around again and shook her head.

''That fucking codger,'' she muttered and counted twelve groups of Death Eaters with at least ten people in every group. '''This is going to be tough but I could do with some torture and blood,'' she said to herself and giggled at the thought. She felt someone land beside her and whipped her wand but lowered it when she saw it was only Neville.

''Can't sleep Black?'' he asked and looked at the school using a magical telescope. Bellatrix nodded and made mental notes of the disposition of the patrol.

''Look at that,'' she said.

''What?''

''The pattern. There's always a pattern Longbottom, observe,'' the witch said and explained. ''The werewolves move about every five seconds and stand still. Before they've stopped moving, the Dementors above face East and the Death Eaters continue their patrol without stopping, then they disperse at midnight which will happen now,'' she said and they watched as the groups of Death Eaters dispersed and took up single posts across the grounds.

''That's amazing Black, you should have been an Auror,'' Neville said and looked at the giants below. Bellatrix sniffed and looked at him. ''That's Lucius Malfoy's way of handling security. I know every move he makes so getting around won't be difficult,'' she said. Neville folded the telescope and looked at her.

''What?"

''Tell me about you and Harry, Black. I want to know everything. Remember when we came for you, he killed every one who stood in his way and he doesn't want to talk so tell me.''

''Well, Harry made me a Gryffindor though I was in Slytherin Neville, we go way back so let me explain it to you.''

* * *

Hogwarts Castle – Seven Years Ago

Harry Potter entered the Chamber of Secrets and felt the magic of the Chamber pulling him towards the Basilisk's lair. He kept on moving till he felt the magic pulling get stronger and he arrived at a door. He spoke the words in Parsel and stepped back as the door opened revealing a brightly lit chamber full of emeralds. He saw Ginny Weasely lying on the floor and shook his head and walked over to her. As he bent down to look at her, he felt someone watching him and rolled to his left and grabbed his wand.

''Who are you?" Harry hissed and dodged a spell the girl cast.

''I'm Bellatrix Black member of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and faithful servant of the Dark Lord,'' she said proudly. ''REDUCTO MAXIMA!'' she screeched and Harry dodged the curse and looked at her with shock.

''Fine! I'm Harry Potter, my parents are dead because your master killed them, member of the Most Stupid House of Dursely, nephew of Vernon and Petunia and cousin of Dudley,'' Harry said in a bored tone and tried to disarm her but she snapped her fingers and Harry watched as her wand returned to her.

''RICTUMSEMPRA!'' a black light shot from her wand and rushed towards Harry but it missed Harry's head by inches.

''Fucking hell!'' she cursed and looked at Harry. ''Don't just stand there Potter attack me! The first dark hex wasn't powerful enough but I'll get it next time.'' Harry shrugged and cast a stinging hex at her.

''I heard you fought the Dark Lord during first year. I know the rumours aren't true. Look at you, you are scrawny and sickly looking and they say you fought the most powerful wizard of all time.''

''Next to Dumbledore of course,'' Harry cut in and he realised he made a mistake for she growled and cast three Reductos in rapid succession to Harry's surprise. Harry rushed towards her, dodging all the curses and when he was close enough he hit her face and chuckled as the blood poured from her nose. He grabbed her wand and put it in his pocket and bound her with ropes.

''I don't know how you got in but you are a powerful Slytherin,'' Harry said softly.

''Don't go soft on me Potter, I thought myself the language by listening to snakes!'' she hissed and bit Harry's hand. She released his hand and smiled showing a set of bloody teeth. ''I'm a child prodigy Potter that's what mother says, guess you ain't got any since your father and that Mudblood whore died! You'll pay for what you did to my master Potter! Don't forget this day.''

''I won't. Stupefy,'' Harry whispered and left her wand beside her and turned to face Tom Riddle.

* * *

Present Day

''That's a lot of history Black,'' Neville said and shook his head. ''Were you that unstable?''

''I was gaffer. I killed sixteen cats in McGonagall's office when I woke up to find myself alone in the Chamber and the Basilisk refused to answer me when I called ever since. I learnt that somehow Harry bonded with the creature,'' she said.

''That isn't all is it?'' Neville asked.

''There's more Neville. There's the story of how he converted me and our first kiss and the sex around the school but we'll talk later,'' she said and flew down and walked into Harry's tent to see what he was doing. Dobby was cleaning some of Harry's weapons and packing them into a bag when she got in. Harry himself was looking at a sketch of what seemed to be the village of Hogsmeade.

"Where's Neville?" he asked when he saw her.

"Right here," Neville said and looked at the sketch. "Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, Neville. We will go to The Hogs Head Inn using very powerful invisibility spells Dobby will cast. I will use my Invisibility Cloak and we'll use Aberforth Dumbledore's sister's portrait to enter Hogwarts," Harry said and looked at them as if he was waiting for an applause.

"What makes you think he'll buck?" Bellatrix asked.

"I dunno? His brother is held up by Voldemort somewhere in the school for starters," Harry said and shrugged. Neville furrowed his eyebrows and pointed at a building.

"What about Honeydukes?" he said suddenly. Everyone looked at him and he continued speaking. "It's easier to get in especially at night and there will be less noise and argument. It's a good plan."

"Well said Longbottom," Bellatrix said in a bored tone and shook her head. "How will four people crawl out of that witch's hump? It's not like we've got that bloody map with us to see if Voldemort is around the damn corner." Neville opened his eyes in realisation and sat down.

"I say we use the Shrieking Shack," Bellatrix said. "It's got one of those secret entrances inside the school and I think we'll come out somewhere on the fifth floor."

"That route is bad Bella, It's under the Whomping Willow and the roots are too thick and impossible to clear away. I've tried it myself," Harry said.

"I guess we use Harry's plan then," Neville sighed and rolled his eyes as a triumphant grin appeared on Harry's face.

"Excellent!" Harry said and destroyed the sketch. "We'll be leaving at night."

* * *

17 Hours Later

The darkness in the Forbidden Forest could be felt as Harry and his friends set off for Hogsmeade. The hooting of the owls was in a way, sorrowful as if they were mourning for Harry's team. The moonlight was visible for a brief moment and disappeared behind a thick cloud. As they neared the little village, Bellatrix grabbed Neville's arm and put a finger on her lip.

''There's an alarm from Zonko's shop two meters away from you. Another step and you'll blow the entire mission!", she whispered fiercely and disabled the alarm.

"How did you know?" Neville asked as they moved behind a wall.

"The moonlight Longbottom, take advantage of nature when she's available," she said simply and crouched behind Harry.

"They are too many," Harry whispered. Death Eaters were patrolling the street and checking under tables and carts for anyone who wasn't authorised to be outside at that hour.

"They can't see us," Bellatrix pointed out and held her breath as a Death Eater passed by her.

"Anything can happen. I need to set up shop," Harry said and Dobby apparated with him to the roof of Madam Pudifoot's shop.

"Good enough," Harry muttered and lay on his stomach.

"Tell me cahp, which sharp shooting machine did you bring today?" Harry asked. He whistled as the elf pulled out a L42 Enfield Sniper from the bag.

"Dobby has modified it sir. It is from the second world war but it shoots like the snipers of today." Harry nodded and closed his eyes as Dobby muttered a spell and he after the tingling around his eyes stopped, he could see everything as clear as day.

"Thank you mate," he whispered and placed his earphones in his ears and started humming to Schubert's Ave Maria. Dobby returned back to the ground with Neville and Bellatrix.

"What's he bloody doing?" Bellatrix asked.

"He's killing the Death Eaters with his sniper Missus Black," Dobby said and sat down on the floor. For a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen and then they heard a sort of groaning and a thud as bodies hit the floor. The moon appeared once more and they watched as the bodies of the patrolling guards fell down one by one.

"Bloody hell," Neville muttered and moved out of the way as a Death Eater close by fell down. Harry jumped from the roof and walked over to them. "Don't just bloody sit there, move!" he hissed at them and they run inside Aberforth's shop and closed the door. Bellatrix took off her cloak and sat down as Harry looked for the painting on the wall. Neville produced flames from his hands and looked around the dinghy shop.

"What the fuck happened here?" he wondered aloud as he inspected the place. The shelves were broken and the chairs and tables were either overturned or broken. There was blood on the floor and Bellatrix swore when she realised she was sitting in a pool of blood that had been there for long.

"There was a struggle here," Dobby muttered and narrowed his eyes. "Death Eaters, sir!" he squeaked loudly.

"Relax Dobby," Neville said and examined a wand under a table. "There was a violent struggle here," he muttered and looked around the shop. He took a jar out of his pocket and smiled.

"Why did you bring the Revealing Powder here?" Harry asked when he turned to look at Neville.

"Well we need answers don't we mate?" he replied and poured the contents in his hands and closed his eyes.

"Everyone stay where you are," he instructed and threw the black powder into the air. Bellatrix, using the light from her wand watched as the powder suspended in the air for a few minutes and take shape all around her.

"What the fuck is this?" she hissed and held her chest as a spell went right through her.

"You might ruin our fight scene Black, be still," Neville said and they watched on as Aberforth Dumbledore defeated six waves of Death Eaters. He fought bravely dodging spells and casting some of his own, using the furniture to defend himself from stray spells whilst casting ancient curses of his own and cutting Death Eaters who refused to go down with an old sword. They watched as two men stepped in the shop after what seemed to be the twelfth wave of Death Eaters.

"Rodolphus and Rabastan," Bellatrix hissed and gritted her teeth. Aberforth's shadow seemed to be breathing and panting heavily and they saw him heal some of the wounds on his body. He lashed out with all the magic in him and Harry marvelled at the way he managed to keep two of the most dangerous wizards in Voldemort's inner circle in line. A stray spell from a Death Eater who regained consciousness hit Aberforth's back and they watched as he fell. In his anger, he killed the Death Eater and tried to fight back but the Lestrange brothers overpowered him and took him away.

The powder fell on the floorboards and Bellatrix whistled. "That bloody drunkard Aberforth was no useless sod after all," she said and walked around the store. Neville stumbled upon something behind the counter and signalled for Bellatrix.

"Harry, we've found a friend and he's got a note for you," Bellatrix said and Harry walked over.

"I say he's one of the folks Aberforth thrashed before he was caught," Neville said. Harry took the letter from his hand and they watched as his body burst into flames.

"I like that spell," Bellatrix muttered and Harry opened the parchment and read aloud:

_Harry Potter,_

_I know it's been almost two years after the war and only Merlin knows why you failed us all. I don't really want to know but if you can find it somewhere in you to strike back, I'll be very happy. If you receive this note it means that I've fought as hard as I could and they've got me. _

_My brother believed in you and now that he's gone, you might be our last hope. Ariana's portrait is under the counter. You need to put it at the place it used to be and call her name. Once you get in the castle do what you must and trust the school._

_Be strong,_

_Aberforth Dumbledore_

"Bombarda!" Bellatrix chanted and the counter blew into bits. Dobby picked up the portrait and gave it to Harry. Harry placed the portrait and did as he was instructed in the letter. He saw Ariana walking from a distance and she finally got closer to them.

"It's been too long Harry Potter, Hogwarts is dying," she said softly. Before Harry could speak, Bellatrix pounded her fists on the wall and glared at her.

"Instead of you talking about time frames, why don't you just open the bloody door?" she hissed and continued glaring at her. Ariana took a step forward and the portrait swung open revealing a tunnel. Dobby stood in front of them leading the way as they walked down the tunnel each one ready to make a change.

* * *

GREENGRASS MANSION

Daphne Greengrass finished her cup of tea and closed her eyes as she leaned back on her chair. She had managed to keep the family business from falling apart and the business empire was thriving. She opened her eyes and chuckled when she saw the story of a Hogwarts student who claimed to be saved by Harry Potter.

"That arrogant imbecile," she muttered and tossed the paper away. Ever since they met at the ball, she knew it would be impossible for her to get the company from him. She remembered spilling the drink on him which wasn't intentional, but he had the nerve of pointing a gun at her and threatened to kill her. She shook her head and opened her eyes when a House- elf came in.

"The Potter mansion is empty Mistress, Ludwig is very sure of it," the elf said and bowed down before leaving her presence.

"It's your move Mr. Potter," she whispered.

* * *

HOGWARTS CASTLE – THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT

Harry and his team walked through the wall and found themselves in the Room of Requirement. They immediately made themselves at home without wasting much time. Bellatrix arranged her weapons on a table that appeared and took off her clothes, leaving only a transparent piece of cloth around her body.

"Do you bloody mind?" Neville asked and turned away as Bellatrix passed in front of him. Bellatrix looked at him quizzically and shrugged. "Potter isn't complaining Longbottom, be a man," she said and walked to the end of the room and Harry swore as the whole place turned into a sauna.

Twenty minutes later, they were clean and in fresh clothes eating some food Dobby got from the kitchens. Harry was holding the Marauders Map when he asked for it and whistled as Hogwarts came to life on the piece of parchment.

"Looks like he brought the whole crew in," Neville muttered. Bellatrix was looking for someone on the map and Harry noticed the disappointment in her eyes and kept quiet about it.

"That's Voldemort in the Great Hall," Harry said. "I guess he never got past that gargoyle to the Headmaster's office which means Dumbledore isn't dead."

"Fenrir Greyback is fucking someone in an empty classroom on the fifth floor," Bellatrix noted. Neville shuddered and pointed at a name moving in the Great Hall. "_Astoria Greengrass." _

"I see she's in Slytherin like her sister," Harry said darkly and clicked his tongue. "Why hasn't he dissolved the other Houses?"

"Because he gets more people to kill and sleep with," Bellatrix said and walked to her bed. Harry deactivated the map and he and Neville walked over to their beds. "We've seen what's going on in the school. Let's use this opportunity to strike quietly," Harry said.

"Yeah, the killing games is in three weeks, so we should be quick about it," Neville added. Bellatrix groaned and held her head. "Just shut up and sleep already." The room fell into silence after that and each person in the room was thinking of the possible outcomes of this dangerous endeavour.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

The team of daring heroes had spent two days planning and training. After Harry's seizure at his office, he realised he could cast some damaging spells. Neville had been coaxed and goaded by Bellatrix to use the Killing Curse on a dummy and after feeling bad about it for a whole day, he was ready.

"We'll start cleaning the house today," Harry said and Bellatrix clapped her hands with glee. Harry waited for her to finish and continued. "We'll avoid the werewolves if we can. Dobby is not yet done with the spelled silver bullets so for now it's just the minors and other dark creatures patrolling the corridors. According to Dobby this place has been spelled from the outside so others don't know if the Room of Requirement is still here so we can be sure that, we haven't been spotted. I'm with Dobby so Neville you pair with Bellatrix." Neville ignored the wink from Bellatrix and took his wand. Harry folded the Invisibility Cloak in his pocket and the Map in another and after that, they all made their way into action.

Harry and Dobby made their way down the corridors under the Cloak, being careful not to make any loud kills. Harry's twin guns Shona and Shota were silent in their work as they both cleared the castle. When Harry brought a man down, Dobby cleaned the mess and banished the body into the Forbidden Forest. They made their way up the fourth floor and avoided a Death Eater patrol along the way. By the time they got back to the Room of Requirement they had cleared three floors of lone Death Eaters. As Dobby prepared the final spell for the silver bullets for Harry, Harry hoped that Bellatrix and Neville were not facing problems.

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE CASTLE

Neville and Bellatrix had done a good job so far. They were taking care of the dark creatures and lone Death Eaters under a heavy cloaking spell Dobby cast. Bellatrix's palms were dripping with all kinds of blood from the various creatures she brought down and didn't bother wiping her hands much to Neville's discomfort. She propelled herself on a gargoyle and blew a kiss to Neville as she waited for her prey. A Death Eater in a mask was patrolling the same corridor they were on and before Neville could strike, Bellatrix was on his back like a monkey and stabbed his throat with her dagger.

"Less wand work darling, it makes the magic signature traceable. A knife kill doesn't."

She cleaned the mess and banished the body away and walked back to Neville. "All done now, let's get back to Harry," she said and as they were going, they heard muffled moans coming from an empty classroom. Bellatrix entered the classroom quietly and rolled her eyes when she saw what was before her. Two Slytherin girls were making out in a corner of the room and were slowly undressing.

"We are not here to watch students have sex Black, let's move," Neville hissed and dragged her out. As they rounded the corner they saw Fenrir Greyback coming towards them. They both froze and tried to retrace their steps back to the empty classroom but it was too late for Greyback was now fifty meters away from them and they couldn't risk tiptoeing because he might just attack. They were better off still than moving about.

"We have to make a run for it," Bellatrix hissed in his ear.

"The next full moon is not until three weeks, we can stay here and watch him pass by," Neville said and watched as he came closer.

"Are you crazy?!" Fenrir stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. Bellatrix held her head and glared at Neville.

_Look what you made me do Longbottom._

_How did you get in my head?_

_It doesn't matter. There's a reason we don't have to stay here. Greyback isn't like other werewolves. He has been magically empowered by Voldemort and a group of Necromancers. He will sniff us out and grab us out of thin air if we don't run._

Bellatrix cast a spell and Fenrir turned around only to see a small spark of magic dying away.

"Magic," he growled and Neville swore as his finger nails grew into something that wasn't normal for a human and the hair on his head stood up as he prowled the area. Bellatrix waved her hands about and when she caught Neville's attention, she gave him a signal.

"Three, two, one," she mouthed and made a run for it. Neville followed suit and cast a spell mixing the smells of the two Slytherin girls with theirs. Fenrir growled and Bellatrix swore when she turned back to him bounding after them on all fours. He was running on the wall now, smashing the suits of armour and some bits of the wall as he pursued them.

Neville skated around the corner and gave a sharp turn and continued running. Bellatrix was like a gazelle as she run. Her feet didn't seem to touch the floor and she kept casting spells to hide their scents. As they both kept running, Neville realised the only way Greyback was chasing them as because of their feelings. The excitement and the sweat was a good trail so no matter how many spells they casted, he would always be after them.

_Black!_

_Huh? You managed to do what I did Longbottom, well done but I'm running a marathon here._

_I've got to cast a spell._

_Don't try Longbottom or I'll make you feel worse than the day your broomstick flew off and Harry had to save you. Harry by the way is definitely having fun watching us getting chased on the Map so don't fuck up!_

_It's too late for that now. _

Neville grabbed his wand and aimed at Greyback's chest. It was impossible to get him because he was bounding across the walls and moving in a haphazard manner.

"STUPEFY!" Neville watched the blue light miss his chest by inches and smash a window. He heard Greyback growl and realised that he was a claw away from killing him. Neville turned around again and threw himself back as Greyback tried to grab him.

"STUPEFY MAXIMA!" He watched as the spell hit Greyback and send him across the corridor. Neville and Bellatrix didn't waste more time and rushed back to the Room of Requirement. Harry clapped as they entered and handed them bottles of water.

"I want something stronger. Dobby where's my Cognac?" Bellatrix demanded and took of her shirt. Dobby gave her a bottle of Renauld and Dualle and she gulped it down and paused to take a breath.

"Don't stare at the bottle Longbottom, loads of this stuff has been in my family since Charlemagne was king," she said and continued drinking.

"I was wondering how long it will take one of you to realise that he could smell your emotions," Harry said and walked over to his bed. He loaded his Glock and put it under his pillow. Neville walked over to Bellatrix who was in nothing but a bra.

"Do you want me to wear something Longbottom?"

"Ah, I'm used to it now. I wonder how you aren't pregnant with Harry's child all this while." Bellatrix took another swig from her bottle and laughed. "When I was madly in love with him, I tried to make a baby with him but he has this self-control which is bloody annoying, but after some holidays and a year, I realised it wouldn't work out - he and I."

Neville snorted and looked at her. "You _were _in love?"

"It sounds strange but it's the truth Longbottom, and now let me tell you what happened after Harry and I met in the Chamber. It was the time cousin Sirius was out of Azkaban."

* * *

HOGWARTS CASTLE – EIGHT YEARS AGO

Sirius Black was out of Azkaban and Hogwarts was in a frenzy. The teachers were having a hard time controlling the students and constant wars broke out between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry was as usual the centre of every conversation and no one wanted to look him in the eye. He was on his way to the library in the dead of the night with Peeves gliding beside him and telling him what he was hearing around the castle.

"Did you know that the Fat Friar is seeing another lady ghost? She just arrived two days ago and I hear she's a nun. You shoulda seen him moving his stupid body around her." Harry sighed and asked a question. "What have you heard about Sirius Black?"

"Harry my good man, I won't tell you before you go crazy on everyone. The news I hear is bad for your health, but hey at least if you die, you can float with me up here right?" Harry shook his head and entered the library.

"Keep watch for me Peeves. I'll be right back," Harry told him and disappeared into the darkness of the room. "Lumos," he muttered and walked to the back of the library where the books on dark magic were. He heard a rustling of paper and when he pointed his wand to the direction of the sound the noise stopped. He walked closer to investigate and dodged a spell that came from nowhere. Someone tripped him up and sat on him as he was on the floor.

"Well if it isn't Harry fucking Potter," a voice said and Harry swore as the person grabbed his head and slammed him face first on the hard cold floor. He felt the person get up and take a seat. Harry held his bloody nose and fixed it and pointed his wand at his assailant.

"Noble House of Black right?" Harry asked and she growled and pounced on him biting and scratching anything she could find. Harry threw her off and noticed the mad glint in her eye.

"What the fuck are you? Crazy?!" he hissed and dodged another wild attack.

"You cost me my first dark spell book when you prevented me from releasing the Basilisk, you filthy shit head!"

"I was wondering if you gave that book to Ginny Weasley." Harry asked and grabbed her hands when she tried to attack again. Bellatrix stared at him furiously, and kicked his shins causing Harry to hold them in pain.

"It was all me Potter, from the beginning. I went to the Malfoy's residence two days before school and left it there for Lucius Malfoy to see and I wasn't surprised when I traced the dark magical signature back to the Fat Lady's portrait. I was even more happy when I realised it was with Ginny the ginger." Harry sat down and took a book from a shelf and started taking notes.

"Where is your crew? The Mudblood, the Squib and that filthy blood traitor?" Bellatrix asked and realised that Harry won't fight her.

"Hermione, Neville and Ron are asleep. It's in the middle of the night Black."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to learn some few dark spells in case of emergency," Harry said and continued writing on his parchment. Bellatrix kept quiet and sat on the floor reading a book. Harry closed the book a few minutes later and noticed a bruise on her cheek.

"I didn't do that did I?" Bellatrix noticed he was pointing at the bruise. She covered it with her hair and looked away. "You are incapable Potter," she replied simply and continued reading.

"You don't have to do what you do you know, it's not good for you." Bellatrix glared at him and shot back.

"You trying to turn me eh Potter?" Harry shook his head and looked at her.

"All that hate won't get you far. Just have fun for a little while Black, even on your own if possible. It would be bad for a beautiful girl like you to die in the name of Voldemort." Harry noticed her eyes softened for a few seconds and then she snapped back at him.

"Don't you dare mention his hallowed name! He's the greatest wizard ever Potter, a true visionary and when my time is right I'll wear the Dark mark proudly and fight by his side," she said proudly and Harry shook his head.

"Professor Dumbledore beat him once Black, Voldemort is a man after all and they say he is scared of Dumbledore," Harry said in evident praise and admiration for the headmaster. Bellatrix spat on the floor and looked at Harry.

"Did he ever tell you it was Sirius Black who caused your folks to die?" Harry looked at her quizzically and shook his head.

"Hah! I guess he didn't. Sirius Black is responsible for the Death of your parents and guess what? He was a Gryffindor and James and Lily Potter's best friend and best man at their shameful wedding!" She cackled loudly as Harry left the library and returned to the Common Room.

* * *

THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT – PRESENT DAY

"That was cruel," Neville said and turned his head to see Harry in the corner of the room trying to transfigure a piece of paper. "I remember the next day, he nearly killed Dean Thomas when he gave Sirius credit for managing to get out of Azkaban."

"At least it wasn't the truth," Bellatrix said. "I found an old diary belonging to Sirius in our house over the mid-terms and that's when I realised for the first time that I had hurt the only person who tried to see for the human being I am," Bellatrix said and took another swig from her bottle and they both turned around as Harry clapped with joy and ducked as a paper bird flew around the room.

"That night, I kept thinking of what he said and when I looked in the mirror, I saw for the first time that I was actually beautiful and my chest was not what it used to be. Explained why the boys kept staring on Saturdays and Sundays." Neville chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I showed him the diary and that's when he learnt of Pettigrew and the twins gave him that bloody Map. I even saw it work before you all. I helped him solve Scabbers before your squad did anyway," she said and walked to her bed, leaving Neville wondering how much time Harry and Bellatrix had together at Hogwarts.

* * *

So sad Ghana lost to Ivory Coast at the AFCON finals. Anyway, please leave your reviews after reading the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Welcome To the First Death Games

The days gradually turned to weeks and nothing interesting had happened. Harry and his team had managed to keep the students safe from all sorts of attacks including rape and Neville prevented a duel between Amycus Carrow and a first year Hufflepuff by banishing him across the school grounds.

They had managed to stay out of sight and the Death Games was to start in three days. Harry could always be found looking at the map and recently he had become interested in a particular Slytherin. Her name was Astoria Greengrass.

"She's supposed to be out of school," Bellatrix said when Harry showed them the name. "I remember her. Very quiet but she was up to no good if you ask me. I was two years ahead of her so I find it weird that she's still here."

"Perhaps she's a teacher," Neville said and they watched as she took the stairs and entered a room. Severus Snape was up and about and when he was alone with a student, Harry could only guess that he was giving detentions. However, there was no sign of Dumbledore in the school. Bellatrix and Harry had captured a group of Death Eaters and tortured them but when they didn't have anything, they killed them and Dobby took care of the bodies.

This night, Harry wasn't sleeping. He was observing the movements of everyone in the castle and after hours of observing, he drifted off to sleep. He was in another place and he was sure he had been there before. He looked around and someone approached him from behind.

"Harry my dear boy," a familiar voice said causing Harry to spin around. There he was smiling at him with his eyes twinkling behind his glasses and sucking on a Lemon Drop.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry muttered and shook his head. "Where are you?"

"I can tell you are in Hogwarts but I don't have much time left. You need to get out of there and focus on restoring your magic. You cannot defeat Voldemort with your Muggle weapons no matter the spells you've casted on them."

"How do you know this?"

"I've been in and out of your mind Harry, observing you and trying to contact you but it seems to me that your core is weak and your magic has grown just a little."

"What happened Professor? I had him at my mercy and then everything becomes black after that," Harry said quickly.

"I have no idea Harry, but though I'm in chains I'll solve this before I die."

"No! I will find you sir," Harry said firmly. Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid I'll be the only person you won't be able to save Harry and there's a lot I haven't told you. How is Mr. Longbottom?"

"He's all right. He's been helping me stay together," Harry said and looked around him desperately trying to find something to help him find Dumbledore.

"I hear you have Miss Black."

"Yeah. She's also a real help and so is Dobby," Harry said and heard a painful cough from somewhere in the dream. "That must be Aberforth," Dumbledore said and walked around.

"You have to keep fighting Harry. I feel really useless not knowing what to do. I do know that the spell used to disable you was cast by someone else involved in Tom's manipulative game. Finding out who is important," Dumbledore said quickly and looked somewhere behind Harry.

Harry could hear voices and looked at Dumbledore, noticing the pain in his eyes. "He's hiding his true state from me," Harry muttered and clutched his head where his scar was. He hadn't felt that prickling in a long time and slowly realised that Dumbledore was indeed alive and was being held by Voldemort who was getting close.

"Professor?" Harry muttered and slowly the bright lights dissolved revealing a dungeon and Harry saw Dumbledore and Aberforth each one chained on an obelisk with a three headed dog guarding them. Dumbledore's face was swollen and he spat blood from his mouth and winked at Harry. His beard was matted with blood that had turned black and Aberforth was in pain but looked fierce as the dungeon doors swung open. He looked at Harry and nodded at him bravely. Harry heard Dumbledore whisper, "go away my boy" and the last thing Harry saw was Voldemort enter the dungeon.

He opened his eyes and banged Bellatrix's head on his knee and pointed his gun at her. "It's just bloody old me Potter," she hissed and held her head in pain. She looked at Harry and woke Neville up. Harry was sweating profusely and he wasn't speaking.

"Something has spooked him," Neville muttered and looked into his eyes. Bellatrix took her wand and muttered the Cruciatus Curse and Harry snapped to life. "PROFESSOR!" he yelled and shook his head.

"Did you see what I saw?"

"What did you see mate?"

"He's chained by his brother on an obelisk and you should see them bleeding black blood," Harry said softly. "Their faces are badly bruised and I couldn't see Dumbledore's right eye but he – he – managed to hold an illusion for five minutes and he was all clean and sucking on a fucking Lemon Drop trying to make me believe he was all right so I can keep fighting. He even asked how all of you were holding up," Harry said and his voice trailed off as he stared at the floor.

Bellatrix licked her lips and took a deep breath and Neville sat a few inches away from Harry and together with Dobby, they sat down in silence as Harry battled with his emotions he rarely displayed. After a few minutes Harry looked up and got on his feet, walking around the room.

"What I saw was a window of opportunity people, not a crying session. This means Voldemort is not at Hogwarts so we can shake this place anytime we want to. We are doing that now. Dobby, this time you are with Neville and kill anyone who gets in your way. Bellatrix and I will move together this time. I want the number of Death Eaters to be thinned before dawn," Harry said fiercely and without wasting much time each member got ready.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Shouts could be heard all over the castle as spells were cast and bullets hit their targets. Harry was fierce and nothing seemed to be able to stop him. The students crawled out of their Common Rooms to see what the commotion was all about but when they saw the danger and the way spells flew dangerously around, they rushed back to hide.

Bellatrix was singing as she brought her opponents down, weaving in and out of them and sending them to their Maker. She gracefully dodged a Killing Curse and stabbed her assailant on the side of his head and cackled as the blade came out at the other end. Harry ducked behind a statue and threw his guns into the bag and pulled his axe and his twin sub machine guns; Lady and Tramp and started firing away.

"DON'T YOU EVER RUN OUT OF BULLETS IN COMBAT?!" Bellatrix yelled and grabbed the axe expertly as Harry spun it towards her. She twirled it with great skill, exhibiting surprising strength and brought it down on an unlucky shoulder and hacked a few heads off.

"NO! IT'S BEEN SPELLED TO NEVER RUN OUT!" Harry replied and grabbed the axe and continued killing. When they were done, the entire floor was covered with the body of Death Eaters and one would have thought that, this massacre was the work of at least ten highly skilled wizards.

Neville and Dobby had managed to fight their way up and they were just a floor under Harry and Bellatrix. "Shall we?" Bellatrix asked and when Harry nodded, they jumped from stairs and landed in the thick of another bloody fight.

"YOU LOOK SEXY WITH THE BLOOD ALL OVER LONGBOTTOM!" Bellatrix yelled at him. Neville shook his head and deflected a spell away from him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he roared and a Death Eater met his untimely death as the spell hit him. Dobby brought the last Death Eater down and Harry shook his head.

"Where are the top guns?" he said and from the corner of his eye, he saw a spell rushing towards him and dodged it. He turned to face the person and sighed. The Lestrange brothers, Avery, Mulciber, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and a blonde haired witch stood at different angles each one ready to kill. Some were positioned a floor above them and others were scattered either below them or a few staircases away from them.

"That's Astoria Greengrass over there," Bellatrix pointed and Harry looked around. "There's going to be a bright light so everyone shut your eyes tightly", he muttered and banished six balls from his bag and yelled, "DOBBY GET US OUT NOW!" He fired his gun in every direction and closed his eyes as there was a loud bang accompanied by a blinding dazzling white light. As he felt himself being sucked away he made sure the remaining bullets headed straight at Astoria Greengrass and hoped that she had died.

THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT

Bellatrix took of her shirt and collapsed on her bed. Harry clapped his hands in a sort of excitement and Neville was holding his head from the abrupt exit.

"That was not good," Bellatrix said after some time and stood up.

"We'll get them next time," Harry said and took a deep breath. "Let's all get some rest. It will be foolish to go out there right now." Neville nodded in agreement and slowly, they all walked to their beds. Harry could hear the night owls hooting outside and chuckled when he heard Neville talk in his sleep.

"Is he always like that?" Bellatrix asked.

"Neville is at his weakest when he's asleep," Harry replied.

"I've got something to tell you Potter, it's about your magic," Bellatrix said.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever stopped to wonder what your bloody connection with Greengrass is?"

"No."

"I think she's keeping your magic somehow and can decide to give you a bit of it when she feels like." Harry kept quiet for a minute and looked at Bellatrix.

"I hear you Bellatrix," he whispered and took the Marauder's Map. The Death Eaters they nearly battled were gathered in an office. Clearly they were discussing how Harry and his squad managed to get inside the school. He looked carefully at the map and he saw the name '_Daphne Greengrass'_ on the third floor wandering about as if having nothing to do.

"What the fuck are you doing here bitch?" Harry muttered to himself and grabbed a gun and stuffed it behind him. He silently left the room when he was sure everyone was asleep and headed towards Daphne's location. He got there and looked around and no one seemed to be around. He hid in the shadows waiting for her to show herself and then he saw her cloak disappear around a corner.

"Gotcha," he muttered and walked carefully towards the corner. When he got there, she stepped out of the shadows and stood there looking at him. "What brings you to Hogwarts," Harry asked and pointed his gun at her head.

"I should ask you the same Mr. Potter. Hogwarts isn't your playground anymore," she said in a bored tone and stared right at Harry.

"I knew you were working for Voldemort," Harry hissed and was itching to grab her throat but advised himself against it and pounded his fists on the wall instead. Daphne looked at him and sighed.

"If you have nothing to do, I should be on my way now."

"What did you do to me?" Harry asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My magic. I know you must have done something to me. How did you take it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Potter, but this is interesting. It explains your sudden interest in Muggle weapons," she said teasingly trying to irk Harry.

"You bloody bitch! Answer the damn question or you will not see tomorrow!" Harry hissed.

"Is that so?" she said in a quiet voice as they both heard footsteps approaching.

THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT

Bellatrix snapped her eyes wide open and felt that something was off. She looked to her right and saw Neville in his bed. Dobby was in his hammock and when she turned to her left, Harry's bed was empty. She swore and walked over to his bed and looked at the Marauder's Map.

"Oh sweet Morgana," she muttered when she saw him alone with Daphne Greengrass. She saw six Death Eaters approaching them and quickly shouted for Neville to wake up.

"What's going on?!" he asked in anger, clearly annoyed that he had been aroused from his sleep.

"Harry is in bleeding trouble and he'll die if we don't get to the fucking third floor now!" She grabbed her wand and bolted out of the room with Neville and Dobby behind her.

THIRD FLOOR

Harry looked at Daphne and realised he wasn't going to make it out alive. He slowly backed away but it was too late. The Death Eaters were coming close and they were coming to attack. He heard people running from behind him and realised it was Neville, Bellatrix and Dobby. He fired two shots bringing two Death Eaters down and before he could shoot again, Daphne Greengrass grabbed his hand and he could feel that familiar cold rush that came over him when he got in that state. Images of the war flashed in his eyes and he could see the same thing in her cold blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" he whispered as he felt his energy leave him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but it is the only way," she said softly and left him for the Death Eaters the same time his cavalry appeared on the scene. More Death Eaters rushed to the scene and Bellatrix unleashed her fury on them and Neville blasted his way through with Dobby, but the third floor was gradually filled with Death Eaters and they realised that they were outnumbered. They watched as Harry's body was carried away and Dobby took them out of danger before they were attacked.

Daphne was in her room in the castle now and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She closed her eyes in pain and wiped the tears as an elf dropped her bags on her bed.

"That will be all thank you," she said and clutched the sink tightly as skin grew wrinkled and she felt the energy leaving her body. Blood slowly streamed from her eyes and nose and she coughed some blood out and waited for the excruciating pain to be over. She stood up and looked at her reflection once more. Her skin had become firm as it normally was and she washed her face and straightened her hair. She had just delivered Harry Potter into the hands of Voldemort and she managed to stay alive.

"Let's hope you get out of this like you always do Mr. Potter," she whispered.

THREE DAYS LATER

Ever since Harry left, life in the Room of Requirement was bloody. Bellatrix and Neville kidnapped some Death Eaters occasionally and tortured them to get information about Harry's location but no one seemed to know. They kept a close watch on the Greengrass sisters but they weren't doing anything out of the ordinary.

Bellatrix acquired some hairs from two students to make a potion and after hiding them somewhere, she and Neville went down among the students, attending classes and going to the Great Hall when they were supposed to. So far, none of the students seemed to know where Harry was but most of the students were starting to rebel and it even sparked a duel between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Today was a usual day and they were seated at the back of the class watching Severus Snape skin a timid Ravenclaw alive.

"I won't ask again Miss Fisher," he said in a murderous tone. "What do you get when you mix Nightshade with Monkswood?"

"I don't know Professor," she said in a whisper. Snape snarled and banged his hand on the table. "Three thousand points from Ravenclaw due to this silly girl's daftness. Miss Fisher see me after school to discuss your detention," he said icily and looked around the class.

"Everyone get out! You two at the back wait behind," he said pointing at Neville and Bellatrix. The class slowly dispersed looking dejected and Neville looked at Bellatrix who was looking unconcerned. Severus Snape beckoned for them to come to his desk and when they got there, he looked at them and shook his head.

"I don't know what game you are playing Bellatrix but dragging Longbottom here is dangerous. You know how jumpy he can be," he said without looking at them as he marked some parchments. Neville's heart sank and he quickly spoke up, "you must be mistaken Professor Snape we – "

"Mr. Longbottom, I've taught you ever since you were waddling around this school with your baby fat. You never look at me when I'm teaching and you were screaming in your head for the lesson to be over. Bellatrix is calm as always and that murderous look is always expressed on her face no matter what she does."

"Snape, where is he?" Bellatrix asked.

"After Daphne Greengrass took him, he's off the grid. I can't locate him with all my magic but I believe they are being held somewhere the Dark Lord himself knows." Bellatrix sniffed and sat on a chair. "What's her cut in all this? What does she even have to do with Voldemort anyway?" she asked angrily.

"I have no idea," Snape said simply and continued marking. Bellatrix glared at the parchment and slowly it burst into flames. Snape waved his hand and the fire died out.

"That wasn't necessary."

"She's your god daughter Snape, you have to know something."

"I don't." Bellatrix let out a deep sigh and held her head.

"He saw Dumbledore in a dream," Neville said quietly.

"How is his magic?"

"Still the same. He can do what a Squib can do, nothing more," Bellatrix said. Snape shook his head and chuckled softly. "When we came to face you and you disappeared, Rodolphus was furious."

"How is he?" Bellatrix asked. Neville looked at her quizzically and shrugged.

"He's still the same. Murderous as ever and always looking for someone to kill." Neville noticed Bellatrix smile briefly and then the frown returned.

"I've been tipping the Resistance from time to time. That's all I can do for now but you need to be careful. Today is the first Death Games and if you are caught, I can't do much." The door flew open and Rodolphus stepped into the classroom. "We have another rebel waiting in the Great Hall Severus, you two the Hall now!" Bellatrix and Neville quickly left the classroom and made their way into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall as they knew it was no longer full of bright lights and laughter. The tapestries of heroes of Hogwarts were all replaced with tapestries of the Dark Mark and the tables that marked each House were gone. The staff table was no more there and the only furniture in the room was a chair made of black wood resting where the staff table used to be. The Hall was lit with torches and Neville and Bellatrix joined the Gryffindor House and stood in line.

Death Eaters were posted all around the hall and every Death Eater of high rank was present. The door flew open behind them and Voldemort came in with Nagini slithering beside him. They watched as everyone went on their knees and bowed their heads. They quickly followed suit and waited for him to sit down.

"Rise," he said in a silvery voice and slowly everyone stood up. Severus Snape was beside him together with the Lestrange brothers and Astoria Greengrass.

"Look at that fucking security detail," Bellatrix muttered and rolled her eyes. "We are gathered here today because, someone dared to mention the name of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore in these hallowed halls." A murmur rose among the students and Amycus Carrow cast a Reducto at a girl and she fell down holding her bleeding arm. The silence immediately returned and Neville noticed Snape give Amycus a filthy look.

"Bring the rebel in," Voldemort said and after a few minutes, Fenrir Greyback dragged a boy into the hall and he threw him across the floor. He stood up slowly and held his side, looking at Voldemort with fear in his eyes. He was no more than fifteen and because of mentioning two names, he was about to die. Voldemort stood up and banished the boy towards him. He grabbed his neck and started choking him.

"What shall we do to him?" he asked and slashed his chest open with a curse. He dropped him on the floor and walked around the hall.

"WHAT SHALL WE DO TO HIM!?"

"I suggest we include him in the games my lord," Snape said quickly before Voldemort killed another student.

"An excellent idea Severus! Perhaps, he might provide entertainment for us all. Take him away," Voldemort said and two Death Eaters dragged him on the floor, leaving a trail of blood as they went. "Spread the word, let this be a warning to all. Anyone who speaks the name of Albus Dumbledore or Harry Potter or any of their associates will die like that boy will in a few hours. You may leave," he said and slowly the students left the hall and Neville and Bellatrix returned to their chambers.

"I know what is about to happen. We need to get ourselves in that arena or Harry will die without magic," Bellatrix said as they got in.

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked and held his head when the potion started wearing off.

"Something Trelawney said about amusement," Bellatrix said and changed into a set of fresh clothes.

"Oh!" Neville exclaimed. "The bloody event this evening."

"Exactly. Harry will fight in there and we need to be there," Bellatrix said and wore her boots. She walked around the room and looked at Neville. "Let's get ready Longbottom," she said excitedly and started selecting the knives she wanted to use.

FOUR HOURS LATER

The Quidditch grounds had been transformed into an arena and the seats were filled with students of Hogwarts, Death Eaters and some nobles from around the world. The crowd was roaring with anticipation as the time flew by and everyone was hoping for a great game. Video recorders were flying above the arena, recording what was going on and everyone in magical Britain could see what was happening one way or the other.

In the tunnels that led to the arena however, Bellatrix and Neville and Dobby were in stealth mode trying to locate Harry without causing much attention. Neville had gone through all the heavily guarded cells under the Invisibility Cloak but Harry wasn't in any of them. He met his counterparts at a rendezvous point and they said the same thing.

"Dobby has seen the animals for the event," he said softly. "They have giants from Iceland and they look terrifying and Dobby was afraid to continue looking."

"Go on Dobby, don't be a wuss," Bellatrix said and made Dobby talk some more. "They have some Acromantulas, miss," he said and fiddled with his shirt.

"What else Dobby?" Neville asked when he sensed Bellatrix's impatience.

"OH TERRIBLE!" Dobby howled and held his head. "Voldemort has brought every dragon sir. Three Norwegian Ridgebacks this time and even a Romanian Longhorn. There are so many Nundus in cages sir, a Chimaera and other dangerous creatures Dobby has ever seen." Bellatrix looked at the stone walls and gritted her teeth. She walked away from them and shouts could be heard seconds later only for her to return dragging two dead bodies of some unfortunate Death Eaters behind her.

"Get changed Longbottom, Dobby stay under the Cloak till Harry appears." They quickly got changed and stood in front of the gates that led to the arena. They watched as a witch was dragged from her cell and tossed into the arena with a very old wand. The crowd went wild at the sight of the first contestant and started chanting "DIE! DIE! DIE!" Voldemort stood up from his seat and raised his hands and the place fell quiet.

"Witches and wizards gathered here today," he said in his silvery voice. "You are all gathered here to get rid of the anomaly in our society. We hold this event to get rid of filthy Mudbloods and half-breeds in our society. We hold this event to get rid of insurgency groups in our society and the vision of the Death Eaters will be accomplished!" The crowd went wild and roared for the fight to begin. Voldemort again put his hand up for silence.

"On that note my followers and all watching across Britain, let the first Death Games begin!" The place was in an uproar as the portcullis where the beasts were kept rose. A nasty looking group of Camazotz flew towards the terrified witch. She cast a couple of Killing Curses but the wand she was holding wasn't good enough to put them down. The creatures alone were terrifying to look at.

They looked like men with hair all over the bodies and very large wings behind them. The eyes were red and their teeth were like that of a vampire. They flew towards her and ripped her head off and then they shredded her body into bits and drained the blood from her body. "That was boring," Bellatrix muttered from her spot to Neville.

The hours flew by and one by one, various animals were released into the arena. No witch or wizard seemed to be able to last longer than two minutes, they all died and the sight of the blood threw the people in a frenzy. The people standing on the streets and banking halls could not look especially when their loved ones were taken away from them by dangerous beasts some of them hadn't heard of. A group of witches and wizards who were from the resistance put up a good show and killed all the Mongolian Death Worms. They killed all the Acromantulas and the Camazotzs until the portcullis opened again and a Portuguese Long Snout made its way into the arena, bound by a spell that prevented it from fleeing.

At the sight of the humans in the arena casting spells at it, it roared in rage and releasing a ball of flame, burnt them alive. Their bodies were cleared away and the people were waiting for the next fight. The prisoners in the cells were reducing in number and still Harry hadn't shown up and Neville and Bellatrix were beginning to wonder if Trelawney's prediction was wrong. The last prisoner was immediately eaten up by the manticore as soon as he got into the arena and that was it.

"Come on you slimy bastard, bring Harry in," Bellatrix muttered and looked on as Voldemort stood up to the crowd. "MORE! MORE! MORE! MORE!" the crowd chanted and Voldemort put his hands up for silence.

"Bring Harry Potter in!" Voldemort announced.

The crowd went wild and a section of them cast the Dark Mark in the air as Harry was dragged across the sand and tossed in a heap. He was holding a wand that looked like it would snap if a levitation spell was cast.

"Get ready!" Neville hissed and held his wand tightly. Bellatrix was starting to cackle and Dobby was poised like an arrow under the cloak. Harry stood up and snapped his right arm into place and the sickening sound echoed throughout the arena. He spat the blood out of his mouth and looked into the stands where the nobles sat, looking for Daphne Greengrass.

"You scaly faced bastard!" he roared at Voldemort. "I will gut you for this Tom Riddle! You and that Greengrass whore!" Bellatrix opened the metal door that separated the prisoners from the arena and stepped inside with Neville and Dobby who was under the cloak. Dobby threw off the cloak and folded it into the bag around his shoulder. Bellatrix took off the mask and shook her hair, letting it cascade all over her face. She stripped off the borrowed clothes and twirled her wand and knife as she stood firmly in the sand in a black shirt, a black skirt and black boots. She twirled her wand in her hand and waited patiently, chuckling to herself as she did so.

Neville was already in his clothes standing beside Bellatrix and Dobby some sixty meters away from Harry. He was wearing a white shirt and a jeans trouser and his boots were planted firmly on the ground. Harry looked behind him and rolled his eyes. The arena was quiet now and people started whispering when they saw the complete squad; two wizards, a witch and a house elf. Bellatrix was the main subject and most people thought she was dead but she was there in the arena and the most shocking thing was she was on Harry Potter's side.

"Hello my lord," she said sweetly and blew him a kiss.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled but Bellatrix simply made a wall from the sand and defended herself. "IT'S ME BELLATRIX!" she shrieked and cast a killing curse at a wizard who was leering at her. He pounced on his body as it hit the sandy ground and bit his throat cackling as the blood covered her mouth and soaked her shirt. Neville rolled his eyes as she walked around with her arms up.

"YOU'VE ALL HEARD STORIES ABOUT ME I PRESUME! AND GUESS WHAT? I'LL GIVE YOU A BLOODY GOOD SHOW!" The crowd went wild and Rodolphus Lestrange was angry from where he stood. Bellatrix looked at him and walked over to Harry.

"Snap my left arm into place," he said and Bellatrix did it without blinking and smacked Harry's head as he hissed in pain. "Next time tell me before sneaking off to fuck Greengrass."

"Where are my tools?"

"In the fucking bag," Neville said as Rabastan signalled for the beasts to be released. Harry looked up and saw Daphne Greengrass being escorted by a pompous looking Draco Malfoy to her seat.

"Look at that filthy selection," Bellatrix muttered when she saw them. Harry looked at her and snapped the wand they gave him as the portcullis was raised. She sat there looking at him with indifference as if she didn't do anything to him.

"Did they abuse you?" Neville asked. "Nothing I haven't received already," Harry said and took his eyes off Daphne. Six werewolves were released into the arena and they immediately bounded towards them. The crowd went wild as the beasts were released and the action begun.

"DOBBY SILVER BULLETS!" Harry yelled and rushed towards the first werewolf. He punched its snout and using all his strength, he snapped its jaw and tossed the body away. Bellatrix made short work of two werewolves with her silver dagger and skinned them expertly, tossing them to the crowd. Neville was soaked in blood as he pulled an axe out of the heads of two others and Dobby was holding Harry's gun with his feet on the last one.

"Let's get this bloody show over and go home," Neville said and wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve.

"COME ON!" Bellatrix yelled and cast a Reducto across the stands, killing dozens of magical folk and spreading their bodies across the arena. She banished a witch from the stand where the nobles sat and pointed a finger at Voldemort.

"THIS ONE IS ON YOU MY LORD!" she shrieked and slit her throat. "No offence darling, I just don't like Death Eaters," Bellatrix whispered to the dying witch as the life left her. The crowd was still wild and Harry and his squad of gladiators were standing in the sandy arena, waiting for the next challenge. Daphne Greengrass looked at Bellatrix with pure hatred and turned to look at Harry who gave her a murderous glare in return. Harry banished Daphne from her seat and tried to pull her into the sands with him, but she snapped her fingers and Harry lost control.

The manticores were released into the arena. Bellatrix immediately banished the pile of dead bodies at them and Neville cast a powerful Incidia spell, burning them all. The crowd went wild and the Hogwarts students were quiet where they sat. All kinds of creatures were brought and when the gamekeeper signalled to someone that, they had run out of creatures, Rodolphus Lestrange stood up from his seat and walked to his master's side. "Shall we release the dragons master?"

"No. They will kill them all and all we would have left are the human resources. Take the sixth battalion and face them," he said. Rodolphus bowed and as he turned to leave, Voldemort grabbed his throat and pulled him close. "She was to be your wife Lestrange, kill her and her lover," he hissed and threw him away. Rodolphus looked at his brother and signalled for him to follow. Voldemort picked up Nagini and stroked her head.

_Lord Voldemort would not be disappointed today my dear._

_Yesss Massster. _

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE BLOODY GOT?!" Harry yelled at them all and burnt half of the Death Eaters stands causing a commotion. Neville raised his wand and waved it around another section of the Death Eaters stand and cast a spell, causing fear and panic amongst them.

"Nice spell Longbottom," Bellatrix said as they shrieked in fear of something they alone could see and she whistled when they started fighting themselves. Voldemort stood up and casted a spell, obliterating all the Death Eaters there and the whole place grew quiet. "He just cleaned at least a quarter of his army for us," Neville replied and winked at her.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"No bloody way!" Neville shot back at her.

A few seconds later, the portcullis was raised and about 800 witches and wizards entered the arena, led by Rodolphus and Rabastan. Harry looked at Bellatrix and she spoke up. "That's the sixth battalion. They are nasty fellas people, don't feel pity for them."

Neville took a sip of water from a flask and handed it to Dobby who put it in his bag. They watched them form groups of four and take formation. Rabastan and Rodolphus seemed to be on their own.

"They must be confident to stand on their own," Harry remarked and dodged a curse. "There are eight hundred of them in all. Four groups mean at least two hundred in a group and there are four of us," Bellatrix said and dodged another curse.

"We can't take them on our own without worrying about the independent fighters," Neville added. Dobby created a shield around them as they made a plan.

"What about the twin Union Gatling guns sir?" Dobby asked Harry and they watched Harry smile under the pressure they were feeling.

"What the fuck is that?" Bellatrix asked and winced as a spell smashed the shield with force.

"Did you bring it Dobby?" The elf nodded and snapped his fingers revealing two Gatling guns standing on wheels and gleaming in the sunlight.

"These babies were the very ones that won the Civil War for the Union soldiers. Story has it Lincoln had it spelled and it was given to me by a dealer," Harry said proudly.

"I think I might like this after all," Bellatrix said and she broke out of the shield and started fighting the first group. Dobby snapped his fingers and the guns started firing away. The Death Eaters in the arena fell, one man after another and even Protego charms were not working. Harry grabbed his axe and charged at top speed into the Death Eaters, his axe swinging wildly.

He brought them down with a single swing and at the same time firing his sub machine gun. Dobby was beside his master, cleaning behind Harry and making sure no wizard or witch was about to harm him from behind.

"DOBBY GIVE ME THE ENFEILD 303!" Harry roared above the noise and cast a spell burning his opponents to ashes. Dobby removed the rifle from the bag after rummaging through it for a while and threw it to his master.

Harry cocked the gun and started firing away. Where there was a Protego charm, Dobby made sure he brought it down and Harry finished the job. They had managed to dwindle the number of Death Eaters in the arena and the Gatling guns were still firing. Bellatrix moved it to face the last group and charged at them. She killed sixty of them with a slashing spell and banished some across the arena. As some flew in the air, Neville cast a Killing Curse or a Reducto and ended their lives.

Harry pointed his rifle in the air and made sure when they hit the ground, they wouldn't rise up again. Dobby was keeping the Lestrange brothers busy and the match was proving to be an entertaining one. Harry slung the rifle around his shoulder and flexed his fingers.

"REDUCTO MAXIMA!" he yelled and blasted the Death Eaters around him to bits. He dodged multiple curses and burnt more of them for that was the basic offensive spell he could cast. He could feel the magic coursing through his body like the old time, but it wasn't to its fullest. After casting spells for quite some time, he realised he was growing tired and couldn't cast anymore spells.

From where she was Bellatrix turned the ground her into ice and skated on her knees, unleashing ribbons of Killing Curses as she moved easily on the ice. "IT'S GOOD TO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE SOME MAGIC IN YOU POTTER, DON'T TIRE YOURSELF YET!" she yelled and brought down her man. Harry took his rifle again and aimed a shot at Daphne, but she flicked her hand lazily and the bullet hit some unfortunate soul in the stands.

The students of Hogwarts were watching fearfully and it was as if they were not present. Even the Slytherins couldn't cheer and the match was becoming difficult. Harry looked around and saw Neville lose his footing and stumble on his knees. He threw the rifle in the air and yelled, "NEVILLE COCK IT!" Neville banished the gun towards him and cocked it. He fired three shots and brought them all down. They regrouped by Dobby and the Gatling guns and faced the Lestrange brothers.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled and a powerful jet of green light rushed towards them, Dobby quickly made a wall and banished them across the arena. Voldemort was on his feet now and was casting curses at Harry and his team trying to kill them. All kinds of hexes were cast at them but they were doing a good job of staying alive. From where she was at the Greengrass residence, Tracey Davies was holding a pillow tightly as a Killing Curse missed Neville by inches.

"Stay alive Neville," she whispered and watched on in fear as the game went on. In the Resistance Holdout, everyone was surprised. Alastor Moody and the rest of the Order were watching as Harry and his new team battled bravely in the sands, facing Voldemort and a host of Death Eaters.

"That explains the holes in the bodies," Hermione said aloud as Harry shot dead another Death Eater. "It was Harry the whole time."

"He does a good job but keeps it secret. Look at the people he walks with," McGonagall muttered. "I'm truly proud and shocked at the same time."

"He doesn't want anything to do with us for some reasons," Sirius said. "I say we send help. Rabastan and Rodolphus will kill them about now," he said in a grave tone and pointed at the screen. Voldemort had signalled to a group of witches and wizards and they entered the arena looking dangerous.

"Oh dear, tell me this isn't what I think it is," Neville whispered and whistled softly.

"The Sacred Twenty," Bellatrix said and walked around her spot, analysing each of them carefully. "They were more than this, but Tom killed some of the families because they refused to side with him. Families like Shacklebot, and Weasely and others escaped and joined Dumbledore." Harry looked around him and could see the smirk on Daphne's face.

"We need a bloody hail Mary now guys or we are done for," Harry said.

"I can call Kreacher from wherever he is and he and Dobby can work together and get us out of here," Bellatrix hissed quickly. The twenty members stood still and waited for the right moment to attack. They were all there and they looked deadly; Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius, Narcissa, Snape, Avery, Mulciber, Fenrir, Yaxley, Alecyto, Amycus, Bulstrode, Burke, Crouch, Flint, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Travers.

"Someone would kill him the instant he got here," Harry said and tried to think of something.

Before both parties could do anything, there was a loud screech in the air and thousands of Thestrals swopped down and covered the entire arena. Harry, Bellatrix and Neville could see their skeletal bodies shining in the moonlight and they stood around the arena as if they waiting for company. Some of the members of the Sacred Twenty couldn't see them, but those who could were alert.

"Thestrals are in our midst," Rabastan said and looked around him.

"More are coming," Snape said and dodged a curse from the night sky. A Thestral landed in the middle of both parties and with a loud screech, swept dozens of them across the arena. Alastor Moody came down from another Thestral and winked at Harry. "IT'S BEEN LONG POTTER!"

"Cavalry," Bellatrix whispered and hissed angrily when she saw Hermione and other members from the Order. "Harry it's been so long," she said and rushed to hug him. She embraced Neville and nodded at Bellatrix who looked at her resentfully.

"Get out of my way Granger, you are in my line of sight," she hissed and pushed her aside. Sirius arrived and waved at Voldemort. "You've done more than enough Harry, it's been a long time."

"I know Sirius. Where's Remus?"

"Full moon and all, he couldn't make it but he sends his regards," he said and dodged a curse.

"SIRRY, FUCK OFF NOW!" Bellatrix yelled and cast a curse at Nott and Amycus Carrow.

"COUSIN, GOOD TO SEE YOU ON THE GOOD SIDE!" Sirius replied and blasted Rabastan Lestrange into a wall. Neville was in a furious duel with Yaxley and managed to disarm him but when he wanted to finish him, Alastor Moody yelled for a regroup.

"Luna says we haven't much time so grab a Thestral and go now!" He faced Fenrir Greyback and ripping some silver from his belt, he stabbed his throat and casted a spell that left the rest of the Death Eaters around him motionless. Harry grabbed his rifle and as he flew away, he fired a well-timed shot at Voldemort amidst the commotion and smirked as it struck his chest causing him to scream in pain.

He aimed again and fired once more at Daphne's head but she saw him and again deflected it back at him. He raised a shield in time and the last thing he saw was her cold face glaring at him.

My word! 7369 words and what a chapter. If it's too long, I promise to keep it short next time and write around 5000 next time. I hope you enjoyed this one, please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

THE HYDE PARK INCIDENT

* * *

The Thestrals flew away into the night sky and for hours the band of fighters were still in the air. After hours of flying, they landed outside Harry's house and got down. Bellatrix yawned and stretched her body muttering something about food.

"Thank you all again," Harry said, nodding at each of them. "I was out of options until you showed up."

"I could have taken them Potter," Bellatrix said lazily. "If you want to be modest, do it but count me out." Sirius hugged Harry and pulled him back.

"You are a man now Harry, and you can make your own choices but if you ever need help, just send Dobby. He knows how to find us," he said and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I will do that Sirius," Harry said and hugged him once more. Alastor Moody slapped each of them on the back and after goodbyes were said, the rescue team left on the Thestrals and flew away. They then made their way slowly inside the crumbling old house.

Blacktooth was waiting for them when they arrived and he had already made himself at home, helping himself to Bellatrix's wine collection. Harry collapsed on his armchair and Neville threw himself on the carpet, trying to get some sleep.

"I'll let you off the hook Blacktooth, but next time don't fuck with my wine," Bellatrix said and poured herself a glass. The goblin chuckled and looked at them all.

"I took care of the royal families Potter, your vaults are flowing with gold and the people in your industry are living happy lives free from attacks."

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Get out when you finish with the wine," Harry said. Blacktooth drained his glass and stood up. "Nice show anyway, I forgot to say the princess of Paraguay was very enchanted with your performance." Harry fired a shot at the goblin who simply dodged it and chuckled as he left the building.

"Today was just bloody amazing!" Bellatrix said in excitement. "The blood Harry, the blood felt warm on my body when I killed them!"

"That's enough Black, I want to sleep," Neville moaned from the carpet.

"Let's all get some sleep for now," Harry said and closed his eyes. "There's trouble at Hogwarts anyway."

* * *

HOGWARTS CASTLE

The Death Eaters who had pledged their lives to Voldemort and his cause were all present. From high ranking member to marching soldier. Lord Voldemort sat in the Great Hall and looked at his followers with fury.

"THIS GAME WAS PERFECTLY FINE TILL HARRY POTTER AND HIS BAND OF OUTLAWS CAME IN!" he roared. The tension around them was thick and a cough from a single person would cost their life.

"WHO WAS IN CHARGE OF THE CELLS? WHO I SAY?!" No one moved and Voldemort angrily.

"IF I SHOULD DELVE INTO THE MINDS OF YOU ALL AND FIND THE FOOL WHO DID THIS, HE WOULD WISH HE WAS DEAD!"

"It was I my lord," a wizard said and slowly made his way to the front.

"Nagini kill," Voldemort whispered to his snake and she leapt out of his arms and coiled herself around the poor wizard's body, cracking his bones and suffocating him. When the life left him, she attacked his body with her fangs and chomped noisily as everyone watched.

"Let it be known to everyone that Lord Voldemort does not tolerate mistakes," he said in an icy tone. He waved them away and slowly, they dispersed.

* * *

POTTER RESIDENCE – THE FOLLOWING DAY

Harry opened his eyes when he heard a loud screech. He looked around and saw Bellatrix using the Cruciatus curse on a number of birds she had trapped in cages.

"Morning Potter. Longbottom left to see how the company was doing. I caught Lavender Brown and some reporters sneaking outside the house and I hurt them nicely and after this experiment, I'm going to see Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry took his phone from the table and answered the call. "Beecher?"

"Master Harry. I saw your match yesterday and it was lovely."

"Thank you mate. I did it with some help."

"That Bellatrix girl is quite the specimen. Does she use a phone?"

"She's strictly pureblood. Why did you call?"

"I became curious about this Greengrass lady so I had her followed around. She always makes a stop at Hyde Park and around Princess Diana's memorial stone, there's this little girl with a puppy. They always talk for exactly seven minutes and then they go their separate ways."

At this time Harry was into a set of new clothes and was brushing his teeth. He spat the paste from his mouth and replied, "You are such a pal Beecher, and I'm going there now."

"Make sure you deal with her. She's gradually interfering with my courtesan business. It's not good for me or the royals who like different types of –"

"I get you mate," Harry cut in and chuckled. "I'll see to this once and for all."

"You do that," Beecher said and ended the call. Harry jogged down the stairs and swore as a floorboard gave way and pulled him under. Bellatrix was on her way up and ignored Harry who clearly needed help.

"How many times do Longbottom and I tell you to renovate the bleeding building," she said in a bored voice and walked to her room. Dobby appeared there and immediately pulled Harry from the floor.

"Thanks mate," he said and used a cleaning spell on his robes. He walked to the hall and put a Walther PPQ in his trousers and waited for Bellatrix to come down.

"I'm going to check something out at Hyde Park- Greengrass related."

"Good for you darling, I've got a date with Crabbe and Goyle," she said sweetly and arranged her hair neatly in a ponytail and opened her shirt buttons exposing her cleavage.

"You don't want to have sex with them right?"

"No. I'm just using my charms first and then I'll do what I'm known for." She blasted the front door open and flew out, leaving Harry and Dobby in the house.

"Shall we take the Potter Lincoln or the Bentley sir?"

"No. Greengrass will see me from afar. I'll go alone."

* * *

HYDE PARK, LONDON, UNITED KINGDOM

Two people were taking a stroll around the beautiful gardens of Hyde Park. They had taken extra care and precaution to meet without arousing suspicion and they had been having their secret meetings for almost a year now. There were a lot of people in the park going about and the Muggle school students, and other Muggles were in their numbers so they didn't stand out.

As they walked in the autumn afternoon, they only cared about themselves and discussed a possible future far away from Britain.

"Neville, I think we should get married," Tracey said and placed her head on his shoulder as they walked on.

"I want us to Tracey, but we have duties. Mine is to Harry and yours is to Greengrass. Leaving them alone would cause another war. I don't trust Bellatrix to keep him from doing something stupid, she rather spurs him on." Tracey giggled and pulled him to a corner.

"I really loved your fight at the Death Games. I never had a chance to express my admiration," she said softly talking on his lips. The hot air and the friction between them was high. Neville loved the smell of her body oils and she loved the masculine smell Neville had and they both leaned forward and locked their lips kissing each other passionately.

Neville put a hand under her skirt and she moaned into his neck.

"Neville," she murmured and closed her eyes as he tortured her down below. Neville was attacking her with his fingers and slowly worked her into an orgasm.

"I'm gonna - AH!"

She held him tightly and Neville felt her muscles tightening as the orgasm came. When it was all over, she breathed heavily on his neck and kissed him once more.

"That was intense," Neville whispered and cleaned her dress with a spell. They stepped out of the corner and after taking a few steps, Neville pulled her back and swore loudly, punching the wall.

"What is it?" Tracey said. Neville took his phone from his pocket and stretching his hand outside his hiding place, he took a photo and showed it to her.

"Oh sweet Morgana," Tracey whispered. "It's Harry Potter."

"If he is here, then Daphne Greengrass is also here."

"I don't think so Neville, she would have told me."

"Well, Harry is only driven by one thing for now and it's your friend. If she's hiding something from you, then it must be really big." Tracey sighed and shook her head.

"You have to leave here."

"I am, but where will you go?"

"I'll sneak out and blend in, then I'll follow Harry and see what he's up to."

"Please. I don't want you to die," Neville said desperately. "He will notice you and when he does, the gun in his trousers will kill you. Let us go back to work," he pleaded. Tracey nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Neville." Neville nodded and they both apparated to their work places."

* * *

DIAGON ALLEY

Bellatrix was walking along the now deserted and filthy streets of Diagon Alley. She was using a charm that changed her looks, but when Crabbe and Goyle saw her, they would recognise her for who she really was. She made her way into a bar and noticed the place was filled with Death Eaters. Everyone looked at her as she entered and a few men tried to make advances but the look on her face stopped them.

She walked to Crabbe and Goyle's table and when they saw her, they choked on their beer. They went pale and looked around to see if anyone had noticed her.

"Good morning," she said sweetly and took Crabbe's mug. "Don't worry, you two are the only ones who can notice me for the darling I am," she said and took of her coat leaving them speechless.

"Unless you want everyone to keep staring, I suggest you tell them to mind their business," she said and took a sip of her beer. Goyle stood up and tried to look tough. "It's all right, everyone fuck off and mind your business." The bar slowly grew back to life and the chatter among the Death Eaters resumed.

"I believe you have both regained your memories from our last encounter." They both nodded and Crabbe was having a hard time preventing himself from shaking.

"Any news about Dumbledore?"

"No."

"I see. I guess I'll have to silently torture you and get something out of you then," she said and placed her wand on the table.

"Cruc-"

"Wait!" Crabbe hissed and Bellatrix smiled at him. "Rodolphus and his brother are going to that Inferni cave tonight. I think they are going there with the Dark Lord to torture Dumbledore. That's all I know I swear," he said quickly.

"What about Greengrass? I want to know everything about her," she said and placed privacy wards around the table.

"She started getting some power in our sixth year. You were away for some reason and we didn't know what happened and she started getting bossy," Goyle said.

"She doesn't have the Dark Mark though. We tested her but she's clean. I heard her parents are afraid of their own daughter and she had them killed. Her sister, Astoria is dangerous too, but she don't make a noise and she sticks to Narcissa, and Snape all the time," Crabbe added.

"What is her game with Harry Potter then?" Bellatrix asked absorbing the information quickly.

"Well, we was all chatting with Draco and he was drunk at that time and he let slip that the Dark Lord will use her to destroy Harry Potter," Goyle said and stared at Bellatrix's chest. Bellatrix noticed and smiled at them.

"We can be good friends after all," she said to them and tapped a finger on the table causing a button to pop open. Crabbe and Goyle swore silently and looked at her.

"That is why he doesn't wanna attack him. I think he has some real fucking shit cooked up for that Potter bastard and it won't end well," Goyle said. Bellatrix nodded in understanding and opened two more buttons.

"Morgana!" they hissed together unable to control themselves. Crabbe ordered more drinks and drained his glass in an instant.

"_Crucio!" _she hissed and Crabbe and Goyle clenched their fists in pain. They were clearly enjoying the thrill she was giving them and the pain just made them want more. They wanted to sack every one out of the bar and rip her clothes off and make some serious damage to her but they couldn't and the thought of that alone made them want more.

"Wait a moment Bellatrix, we are trying to remember more," Crabbe said and wiped the sweat from his brow. Bellatrix felt someone trying to penetrate the privacy wards she had placed around them. She narrowed her eyes and tried to retrace the spell but she felt it all over the bar and tracing it to the source required time which she didn't have.

"The Dark Lord was also trying to get the Basilisk in the Chamber to bond with him. Heard he could hear it calling out but no one was responding. He killed sixteen people skilled in magical creature care in anger. He sent out a party to find Hagrid but they ain't back."

She stretched her legs under the table and located their members, massaging it with the heel of her boots. "That feels good don't it?" she asked and they closed their eyes in pleasure as she played with them expertly.

"That would be all for today boys," she said and stood up from her chair.

"Get me more information," she whispered sweetly and buttoned her shirt. She grabbed her coat from the chair and walked out of the bar. Unknown to them, (maybe Bellatrix knew something) a pair of green eyes were watching them from a corner and observing their every move. The spy stood up a few minutes after Bellatrix left and followed her.

This spy knew Bellatrix's reputation and knew she didn't like stalkers so the spy kept a safe distance away from her. The spy occasionally made a few stops in front of some stores or blended with other Death Eaters, trying everything to make sure she wasn't detected.

Bellatrix was walking back home and could feel someone following her. She maintained her composure and swore silently when she realised that, about fifteen people were now following her and she could hear their thoughts from the eight hundred meter distance between them. She muttered a spell and continued walking.

The spy followed Bellatrix into an alley and realised it was a dead end. Bellatrix's apparent body slowly faded away into the air and the spy looked up for any sign of danger and suddenly, fifteen Death Eaters surrounded her. Before she could cast a spell, someone flew around them but the person as not on a broomstick. The person was actually flying but as the body moved about in the air, all that could be seen was a trail of a kind of black smog. The attacker swooped down and grabbed two of them and screams could be heard and then their bodies hit the floor. The necks were snapped out of place and a look of terror was written all over their faces. Another two were grabbed and they met the same fate until none of them were left alive.

The attacker flew around the spy for minutes and then landed behind her. The spy spun around quickly, casting a spell, but the attacker was faster and flicked the spell away.

"Bellatrix Black."

"Astoria Greengrass. Give me a good reason not to kill you right now and if it doesn't make any sense to me, you will die darling."

"Snape and Narcissa Malfoy sent me to meet you."

"What the fuck did I do?"

"They want to meet. She said to meet them at the first secret tunnel you both discovered." Bellatrix pulled her skirt and stretched her stockings.

"Much better," she muttered and looked at one of the men on the floor.

"If they sent you, who sent them?" she wondered aloud and knelt over a body. She ripped his shirt off and rolled him over his back.

"There we are," she said and pointed at a tattoo of a snake down their spines.

"That is for Rabastan and Rodolphus sweetie and it seems to me, they had orders to put you down. As much as I hate your fucking whore of a sister and would like to kill you right here and let the Prophet, and the Death Herald and Lee Jordan's Freedom Report publish it with me getting all the credit, I would also enjoy watching them hurt you," she said and cackled loudly.

Astoria shook her head and looked at Bellatrix fiercely, her green eyes burning with hate.

"What? Are you going to do something love?"

"You should be careful Bellatrix, not all of us are mental like you and seducing those idiots for information is dangerous," Astoria said in a cold tone but that didn't seem to unnerve Bellatrix.

"So you were the one trying to invade our privacy eh? Well good day Astoria, I have some boys at home who miss me," she said and blew her a kiss, cackling loudly as she flew away.

* * *

HYDE PARK

Harry moved through the people passing by and asked for directions to Princess Diana's memorial stone. He arrived there and just as Beecher had said, Daphne Greengrass was present, talking with a little girl. She was in a blue dress that fitted her body well, with blue shoes to match and her blonde hair was tied up in a bun. He could feel the hatred and anger rising within him and managed to control. He saw her hand a basket to the girl and then walk away. Harry followed the little girl out of the park and into a street that was inhabited by some poor folk. The whole place reeked of disease and suffering and he ignored the wailings of an old woman and stepped over a puddle of vomit. He grabbed the girl by the arm and shoved her into an old building.

"Please, don't hurt me," she said and started sobbing.

"Where's Neville when you need him," he muttered and pulled out his gun.

"I believe you know what this is little girl?" he asked and the girl nodded. Harry heard movement somewhere within the building and frowned.

"Who owns this place?"

"I won't say," she hissed and tried to run, but Harry caught her and pulled her back. This time, the movements were more frequent and he could feel people getting close. He grabbed some rope from the floor and bound the girl's feet so she couldn't run away and turned to face his assailants.

"Good afternoon," Harry said calmly and saw dozens of men walking towards him with bats and chains. One of them spat and Harry caught the saliva in a bubble and shook his head.

"I'll give you all a chance to live. You live in poverty and the damage I might do won't cover your insurance so just back off!"

Harry's warning didn't seem to deter them and a thug rushed at him swinging a chain wildly, but Harry grabbed it and yanked it from his grasp and brought it down on his back.

"I told you all to –"His words were cut short because they all shouted and rushed at him swinging crowbars and dangerous items dangerously. Harry stood his ground and banished half of them into a wall. He waved his hand and a group of them fell down clutching their throats. The remainder looked at Harry and then at their fallen comrades and slowly retreated away into the shadows, not saying a word.

Harry turned and released the girl and sniffed. "I've been made angry by your neighbours little lady and I don't really give damn about ten year old girls so tell me what Greengrass wanted."

"You are a wizard like her?"

"Answer the damn question!" Harry hissed and some mice in a corner squeaked and scurried away in fear. A beam caught fire all of a sudden above them, but Harry put it out and looked at her.

"She wanted to help me that's all. She promised to give me a nice home with lots of kittens and puppies as long as I did what she asked," she said desperately.

"Problem is I don't believe you."

"You have to," she said and tried to run but Harry grabbed her basket and pulled out a ginger kitten. "I will snap the neck of this bloody cat if you don't tell me what she wanted and don't bloody get me started on animal cruelty or even child harassment."

The girl gasped and looked at him with defiance in her eyes.

"You wouldn't," she whispered and Harry snapped his fingers.

"No ten year old would look at someone who just threatened to kill her cat angrily. You are not really ten years old are you?"

"FUCKING HEL!" she yelled and Harry watched as the illusion vanished and a young woman, in her late twenties now stood before Harry.

"You ruined Miss Greengrass' spell."

"A basic concealment charm. The only thing needed to break it is the truth. Filius Flitwick was my Charms teacher at Hogwarts and I'm bloody good so speak now because this became a whole lot fun," Harry said and twisted the kitten's neck like a rag doll and burnt the body with his magic.

"Monster!"

Harry pulled out his gun and shot her thigh.

"What did she want?"

"Screw you." Harry sighed and shot the same place again, watching her screaming and crawling in the dust as she held her thigh.

"What did she want? And before you say something you might regret later on, I suggest you think carefully." Harry aimed the gun at the same wound and was about to fire.

"WAIT!" she hissed and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. She spat on the floor and looked at Harry.

"She wanted information on a certain witch. A seer to be precise and she had gone underground after your war ended with Voldemort defeating Harry Potter and killing Dumbledore. Her name is-"

"Sybil Trelawney," Harry cut in and shook his head. "Squibs know about what happened?"

"We receive copies of the Prophet if you must know," she said and dragged herself to a wall.

"A little help please?" she asked pointing at her wound.

"I'm no healer love. My healing skills are limited but I can remove the slugs and stop the bleeding and patch you up, but those bones would be hard to heal." Harry looked at her and shook his head.

"Fuck that, call Greengrass to fix you up instead," he said simply and walked out of the building.

"_Of all the people to spy on Greengrass, why the fuck did it have to be Trelawney," _Harry thought as he boarded the Knight Bus.

* * *

POTTER RESIDENCE - LATER THAT EVENING

Harry and Neville and Dobby were listening to what Bellatrix was saying. They were all quiet and absorbing the information well, and Harry especially didn't hiss or growl as he usually did.

"What did you ever do to her Potter?" Walburga Black asked from where she was.

"I have no idea."

"At least we know who will destroy you mate, do your best and stay away from her," Neville said. Bellatrix twirled her knife in her hand and gazed at the fire burning at the fireplace.

"You let her try Neville," she said in a distant voice.

"Well I have news as well," Harry said to them all. "My criminal contact Beecher told me where to find Greengrass and I found her at Hyde Park with a little girl."

"What the bloody hell happened Harry, get to the point," Neville said in a bored voice.

"Well it turned out she wasn't a girl and after I killed her kitten and shot her, I learnt Greengrass wants to find Trelawney."

"Now that's a shocker," Bellatrix muttered and threw her knife across the room, killing a rat scurrying off in a dark corner.

"What does she want with Missus Trelawney Master Potter?" Dobby asked.

"The woman never knew Dobby, and I intend to find out," he said and left the room.

"Don't get yourself killed Potter," Walburga called out as he left. Dobby left Bellatrix and Neville alone in the room and the only noise that could be heard was the soft crackling of the fire.

"Who are you screwing Longbottom?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said who are you bloody screwing?!" she hissed and the fire grew out of the fireplace and licked the air dangerously.

"What do you care?" Neville asked getting angry.

"What do I care? Have you told him who you have been fucking all this while?" Neville sighed and held his head.

"How long have you known?" he asked simply.

"Ever since Harry got involved with Greengrass. When we went for that party, I noticed the way she looked at you and when I went away with that fool of a man, I stunned him and I followed you only to see you ripping her clothes and fucking her hard in the corridor. You two have no idea how to hide an affair."

"Don't tell Harry," Neville said quietly. "I –"

"I know you bloody love her Longbottom. I don't want to hear it but don't let it get in the way. You promised to stand by Harry and you know he'll consider this as betrayal. I mean you are fucking with the enemy!"

"Tracey would never put me in the way of harm. She would inform me if anything bad was happening."

"Don't care Longbottom. I feel like telling a story, so let me tell you what happened after Sirius Black was cleared of all charges."

* * *

HOGWARTS CASTLE – EIGHT YEARS AGO

Harry Potter was excited that the only person he had to a relative was free of all charges. It turned out Sirius Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew was the bad one all along. Though he got away, Sirius was taking control of his family's assets and he promised to come for Harry during the holidays. Surprisingly, Bellatrix had provided him with all the help he needed and she showed Harry, that Ron's rat was in fact the killer.

He was on his way to the library, the only place he knew she was. He crept inside the library and gingerly walked on the carpet, trying not to make himself known.

"What the fuck do you want Potter?" a voice said from Harry's left and he turned around and saw her sitting in a corner reading a book.

"I wanted to say thank you. I mean, you helped me than Hermione and the others combined," Harry said and stood in front of her.

"Yeah well, I did it because from the stories I heard about Sirry, he wasn't capable of what he did. He's the first Gryffindor in the house of Black and it doesn't make him a killer. Thank Merlin I found his old diary Potter, or he'll be rotting for long as I care." Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Thank you Bellatrix," Harry said and pulled her from the floor. He tucked her hair behind her left ear and looked at the bruise on her cheek and her neck.

"I definitely didn't do this Black, what happened?" Bellatrix pulled away from him and recoiled into the darkness.

"It was an accident at home and I don't want your sympathy Potter, leave me now!" she hissed. Harry scratched his head and pulled something from his pocket. He threw it in the dark where she was and waited for her to speak.

"What is that?"

"It's a bangle I found in my family's vault. Blacktooth said it's made of goblin gold and it was just lying there so I've decided to give it to you." He waited for a response and when none came, he turned to leave.

"Harry Potter?" she said softly. Harry stopped and turned around. Bellatrix looked at him with her black eyes and for the second time, Harry saw her eyes soften. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. She then scurried away from the library and left Harry alone.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

"That was how close I was then to a boy. Harry was quite different," Bellatrix said and shut her eyes.

"Where is the bangle he gave you?" Neville asked.

"I left it at Grimmauld Place when I was being hunted. I plan to get it back though."

"Bloody hell though, Black. You can be human after all," Neville muttered and shook his head.

"I don't have time to relate with people Longbottom, there were certain things that went wrong when I was little and I'm not ready to share that yet," she said and produced a ball of flame in her palm.

"Whatever it is you are doing Longbottom, be careful. Harry will kill you and Davies if he finds out what you are doing." She looked at him one last time and left the hall, leaving Neville to do battle with his feelings for Tracey and how they could affect Harry.

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

* * *

THE EXTRACTION

* * *

12 GRIMMAULD PLACE

* * *

The residents of the Potter Mansion were outside the snowy streets of London. The Christmas season was upon them and like everyone in the world, they had to feel happy and enjoy the season, but it was not a privilege they could enjoy.

"GOOD MORNING!" A Muggle woman shouted cheerfully at them as she walked her three children to school.

"JUSST FUCK OFF AND MOVE ON!" Bellatrix replied and waved at her. The woman covered her children's ears and hurriedly pulled them away, looking shocked at what Bellatrix just said. She didn't know how one could turn a greeting into an insult. Harry chuckled and rubbed his palms together. Neville just shook his head and kept quiet. He had grown accustomed to her way of life now.

"It's clear Black, open the damn doors," Neville said through chattering teeth and sighed with relief as a door appeared in front of them. Bellatrix muttered a spell and removed the wards from the house and opened the door, leading the way inside.

The house was full of desolation and there was a tiny hint of death about the place. Vermin and other dark creatures that inhabited old homes darted around them. The stairs were covered with dust and the portraits of the infamous Black ancestors were sleeping.

Neville cleared the dust and cobwebs from a bronze statue of a wizard in the hallway and looked at the inscription beneath it.

"Ignatius Prewett, the Muggle slayer," he read and shook his head.

"We Blacks have pride in our kinsmen you know," Bellatrix said and tapped the statue proudly. The room grew chilly all of a sudden and the roses growing outside the window turned white and suddenly withered away.

"Dementor," Harry muttered and ducked as a Dementor swooped down on them, but Dobby made short work of it.

"My place is much better," Harry commented and stepped over the bones of an elf.

"You all wait here," Bellatrix said. "I'm going to grab some stuff and then we'll be off."

"_Braynae", _she whispered and flames appeared in her palms and moved in front of her, giving her light. She followed the flames up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Harry looked around him and kicked a door down. He entered the room and banished a ghoul that appeared from nowhere into a cupboard.

"She asked us to wait here," Neville said quietly and opened a trunk in the corner of the room. He whistled and pulled out a giant withered hand.

"These Blacks are really crazy," Harry muttered and chuckled when he saw a picture of an elf's head on a spike.

"Dobby doesn't want to see that," he said and grabbed the picture from Harry.

"You should be thankful you didn't end up serving them little fella," Harry said jokingly and winked at Dobby.

"It was the dream of every elf who served the Black family to die with his head on a pike," Neville said and severed the head of a snake with a spell. "I remember the stories from when I was little." They heard a chirping noise coming from somewhere in the room and then it stopped.

"What is that supposed to be?" Neville muttered and moved towards the sound. He levitated some old furniture out of his way and found a cage covered with a dust sheet. He pulled the sheet away and chuckled when he saw what was inside.

"Bloody nightingales."

"Thank you Longbottom. I was about to get them," Bellatrix said and entered the room with Kreacher behind her.

"Where the hell was he?" Harry asked and nodded when the elf bowed to him and Neville. Dobby's little palms were balled into fists at the sight of Kreacher.

"Under some spell asleep under the sink," Bellatrix said.

"No blood bad between you two right?" Neville asked when he saw the anger on both elves faces.

"Kreacher will be fine," the elf said in a deep throaty voice. Bellatrix raised her hands and muttered a spell, restoring the wards around the house.

"It's time to go," Bellatrix said and led them out of the building.

* * *

POTTER MANSION

* * *

They landed outside the front door and they went in without wasting much time. Dobby got the fire going in the fireplace and Neville sat down beside the fire. A fierce wind blew around the house and there was a crash upstairs.

"Don't you ever wonder if your house will collapse on you Potter?" Bellatrix said in a bored voice and out up a Protego charm as a window flew out of its place and rushed at her. Dobby quickly fixed the broken window and Neville cursed silently as he gathered the snow from his couch.

Bellatrix removed a bangle from her pocket and put it on her left wrist. She looked at it for a while and a smile slowly made its way on her face. She threw some books around her and started reading.

"What for?" Harry asked and took one.

"For your magic problem Potter. I've seen something like that in there."

"So what do reckon Voldemort wants with the Basilisk?" Neville asked.

"It's Potter's fault," Bellatrix snapped. "I thought he killed the bloody beast, but turns out he didn't." Harry shrugged and continued reading.

"He was cute I guess," Harry said simply and dodged a curse from Bellatrix.

"We should go and rescue Dumbledore," Neville suggested. "We know where he is and we should pull him out before it's too late."

"Hmm. He should spend this Christmas with the rest of the Order," Bellatrix added.

"Dobby and Kreacher can go and check the place out," Harry said. "We will get him out before Christmas."

"Then there is the case of Greengrass. What did I do to her?" Harry wondered.

"We'll get her alone someday Potter, and I'll make sure she's violated by some giants and when she can't take their cocks anymore, she'll talk," Bellatrix said darkly.

"They say she's meant to end you Harry," Neville said.

"No bitch will put me down Neville, trust me." There was silence for a while and then, they heard a noise outside. Neville walked to the window and dived to his left. His dive was followed by a crash and a large snake with three heads slithered in the room. Its fangs were dripping with venom and when the venom touched the carpet, it burnt a hole.

"Acidic venom," Bellatrix observed and closed her book. Dobby and Kreacher tried banishing the snake away but it wasn't working.

"Someone made this snake," Neville muttered and cast a spell at it but the spell didn't work. The snake looked around the room, the three heads seemed to be working together as they moved forward but it didn't attack.

"Maybe it's lost," Harry said and wished he hadn't said that because the heads turned towards him and slithered towards him. It slithered quickly, moving forward with ease.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"INCIDIA!"

"REDUCTO!"

"ADURO REDACTA!"

Harry grabbed a gun from under the carpet and started shooting at the snake, but the snake seemed impervious to all their attacks.

"WHEN WE ARE DONE, I WANT WHOEVER IS BEHIND THIS FOUND!" Harry yelled and kept on shooting. The snake lunged at Harry in mid-air and before it could sink its teeth on his skin, Harry hissed at it.

_Stop there now! _The snake fell and looked at Harry hissing softly.

_Who sent you? _

_I can't say Harry Potter. The purpose of my creation has been fulfilled_ _and now I must go. _

The snake slithered away into the fire and they heard a shriek coming from the flames. They all watched as the snake burst into a black smog and then it was no more.

"Your eyes," Bellatrix muttered and looked at his eyes. Harry looked in the mirror and sucked his breath. They were glowing red and he could feel something moving in his chest.

"You got your Parsel abilities back," Neville said.

"Yes. The bloody thing was sent to attack me and it said something about fulfilling the purpose of its creation and that's why it went to the fire."

"Who sent it?"

"It wouldn't say." Harry stood up and took two steps forward and then collapsed on the carpet. His eyes were open as he lay there. Bellatrix and Neville rushed over to him and noticed his eyes were still glowing red. Bellatrix grabbed the book she was reading and opened to a page. She quickly scanned the lines and paragraphs and then ripped Harry's shirt open.

There was a glowing light in his chest and all present looked at it without knowing what to do. The light stretched all the way from his throat to his navel and it danced around his insides causing Harry more pain.

"Is that his magic?" Dobby asked.

"Aye," Bellatrix replied. "It's growing, but it would be painful." Harry screamed in pain and held his chest, clawing at the air, swearing and cursing the whole time. Neville quickly took him to his room and put him on his bed.

"What do we do?" Neville asked desperately. Bellatrix said nothing and chuckled as Harry writhed about in his bed.

"What the fuck did Greengrass do?" Bellatrix muttered, turning the question over and over in her head.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

* * *

It was in the evening at the Potter Mansion and the occupants of the crumbling edifice were getting ready for something. Each and every one of them were quiet as they got ready, thinking about the danger that lay ahead of them.

Bellatrix strapped a belt around her waist and slotted knives and vials into the compartments. She threw a coat over her dress and opened the birdcage releasing the two nightingales into the evening sky. She walked around the hall, waiting for the rest of the team. Kreacher and Dobby needed no preparation. They were to lead the way and provide ways to get inside and release Dumbledore and his brother.

Harry put his wand in his holster and tested it for speed and accuracy. He took an apple from a basket and bit into it, waiting for Neville who came down the stairs minutes later ready to join them.

"Remember the plan, we are pulling Dumbledore out so let's do our best and avoid casualties. Everybody clear?" Harry asked. They all nodded and the elves took them away.

* * *

THE INFERNI CAVE

Albus Dumbledore opened his eyes and shut them quickly when he felt a sharp pain. He opened his left eye and looked around the cave. His brother was fine and he could tell that because he was breathing. His breaths were short and shallow, but at least he was alive. He threw his head to the left and looked at the chains binding him to the obelisk.

"Elfin chains," he muttered and chuckled quietly. He was in the middle of a lake and underneath him were Inferni and other dangerous swamp monsters waiting for his body to be cast down to them. He closed his eyes and cast his mind back to the day when the war went wrong.

* * *

TWO YEARS AGO

Albus Dumbledore was on top of the Astronnomy tower, looking at the fighting below him. His long white beard was tied neatly into a single bow and his white robes billowed as the wind blew around him. He heard a screech and looked up as his phoenix Fawkes rested on his shoulder.

"Today Fawkes my dear friend, it will be all over," he said softly. The phoenix cooed in reoly and he chuckled.

"You are right indeed Fawkes, we have to go. Do you want some seeds? It's from a pomegranate." Dumbledore reached into his pocket and gave some seeds to the phoenix. He watched as it pecked the seeds from his palm and when it was done, Fawkes flew into the battle field, screeching and bringing fire on thousands of Death Eaters gathered behind the school for a counter attack.

Dumbledore chuckled and jumped down, flying in a white light around the field. He cleared the Death Eaters that were in his way and saved Hermione Granger from a stray curse. He flew around Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother as they prepared to take on the Weasley twins and then appeared behind them.

"Rodolphus, Rabastan, I see this is the path you chose."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"RICTUMSEMPRA!" Dumbledore dodged all with ease and took a sweet from his pocket.

"Melon Drop?" The Lestrange brothers rolled their eyes in anger and started banishing hexes and curses at him. Dumbledore easily dodged all without taking out his wand. He cut in between them and using a powerful body binding spell, he banished them into a cellar at his brother's shop.

"That was easy," he muttered and moved into where the battle was thickest, fighting his way across the field and all the time, trying to cause people to lay down their wands. He looked ahead and saw Harry clearing his way and rushing to face Voldemort. He burnt up half of the field and walked briskly to help Sirius Black and Amelia Bones.

"Where's Harry, Albus?" Sirius asked and sliced six Death Eaters wide open.

"He's going to face Voldemort," Dumbledore replied.

"Is that safe?" Amelia asked and brought down another Death Eater.

"I'm going to him," Dumbledore said and flew above them all, heading towards Harry. He looked down and saw Harry bring down his wand and then he saw Voldemort grab him and whisper something in his ear and then everything stopped for a few seconds and then Voldemort was standing over him and the Order of the Phoenix members were scattered all around him.

He looked to his left and saw blood seeping from Harry's eyes and ears. There was a ringing sound in his ear and he couldn't see everything clearly. He could see the members of the Order organising themselves once more and battling their way to come and rescue both he and Harry.

"Fawkes get them out of here," he whispered and the last thing he heard was Fawkes' screech and then everyone who supported the Order were gone from the field.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

"I still don't understand," he muttered and saw his brother looking at him.

"Still talking to yourself Albus?"

"Ah! I was just reminiscing Aberforth. We have come a long way in life," Dumbledore answered.

"What does he want the Deathly Hallows for?"

"To become the master of Death. Harry Potter has two of it; the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility, and the Elder Wand was lost after the war; I was the last owner."

They heard the gates opening and then Voldemort stepped inside accompanied by Nagini. He released Dumbledore and his brother from their chains and levitated them upside down.

"Where are they Albus?"

"Tom, I only know of the Elder Wand and like I said before, I am the last owner. It was lost after the war." Voldemort hissed in anger and dropped them under the lake. Immediately the water stirred, the Inferni and swamp boggarts awoke and attacked the brothers.

Voldemort pulled them out after a few minutes and tortured them with Nagini's venom. He forced them to drink and tortured them with the Cruciatus curse with the poison in their system.

"Where is it?"

"He's telling the truth boy! I know when he's lying," Aberforth growled and Voldemort struck his face with the back of his hand. He struck his face over and over and then with the little strength he had left, Albus banished Voldemort across the cave.

"YOU DARE ATTACK LORD VOLDEMORT?!" Dumbledore looked at him with his sore eyes and breathed heavily, trying to gather some energy to speak.

"You should learn to respect your elders," he said simply and shut his eyes as Voldemort tortured him. Nagini slithered across the cold stone floor and wrapped her body around Dumbledore's neck, tightening herself after every minute.

Dumbledore's eyes slowly shut and he could feel the life leaving his body. He placed his right palm on a puddle of water and smiled as he collapsed on the floor. Voldemort hissed for Nagini to stop and left the bodies of the two brothers to rot.

* * *

WOOLS ORPHANAGE, LONDON, ENGLAND

They appeared outside the gates of an old building in the middle of nowhere. The lights were on and the sound of children singing could be heard drifting through the evening sky. Harry kicked the snow and looked at the elves.

"Well?"

"They've done a good job Potter, this is where he grew up," Bellatrix said and pointed at the signboard.

"I recognise this from the Pensive when we were hunting the Horcruxes," Harry muttered and looked around.

"According to Regulus' notes, the cave would be some kilometres away so we better start moving," Bellatrix said and followed the elves as they lead the way. Neville walked quickly towards Bellatrix and pulled her arm.

"What the fuck Longbottom?" Neville just looked at her questioningly and she simply rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"I'll tell you that story later. Regulus was on Voldemort's case when he started making himself king over everyone. He found out he wasn't so special after all and he ended up dead. Happy now?"

Neville nodded and the rest of the trek was a very quiet one. They hid behind a boulder and Kreacher muttered a spell.

"Over there masters," he whispered and pointed at a cave that materialised a few meters in front of them. Harry clapped his hands in glee and threw on the Invisibility Cloak. Bellatrix and Neville placed charms on them that rendered them invisible.

"Let's go," Neville hissed and moved towards the mouth of the cave. He muttered a spell and stood back as wards appeared all over. They all got to work and started finding ways around it and within minutes they were through.

Neville removed a dagger from his trousers and slit the throat of a Death Eater who was on patrol. He made the body vanish and they all moved forward. The elves led the way, taking down the Death Eaters as they moved along and finally they got to a lake.

"This place has changed," Harry muttered. "Dumbledore and I came here for the locket and it was much easier to cross and now look at this fucking shit!" he said darkly and scratched his chin. The only means of getting across was by boat and the boat that would get them across was shattered to bits.

"I've been here before," Bellatrix said and looked around muttering to herself. She placed her palms on the walls, looking for something and all the while tasting the water on her palms and then she snapped her fingers and a wall behind them gave way, revealing another route.

"Someone is coming!" Dobby hissed and they quickly moved into the opening before it closed on them. Harry felt his scar prickling and he held his head in pain.

"The fucker is close guys, my scar is hurting."

"Keep your shit together Potter, the fun is about to start," Bellatrix whispered and pulled out two silver daggers and hid behind a wall. They saw two shadows approaching and before anyone of them could do a thing, Bellatrix stabbed them straight in the heart and hid their bodies.

"Werewolves," she said simply.

"Why didn't she grow up in my neighbourhood?" Harry asked Neville who chuckled as they walked on. The torches lit their way and they moved deeper into the caves. They heard a hiss and then screams of pain coming from a room. Bellatrix looked through the bars and saw fifteen dead bodies on the floor with Nagini crawling all over them. She slithered over them and then leapt in the air and killed the last prisoner.

_Poor chaps, _she thought and shook her head.

"What the fuck was that?" Neville asked her.

"Some Death Eaters who probably messed up and ended up being Nagini's dinner."

Kreacher and Dobby moved together to find a cue to Dumbledore's location and Harry and the others stood around a torch waiting for them to come back.

"I was hoping we could make a dramatic exit Potter, this whole rescue is damn boring. I haven't reached my mark yet."

"How many so far?"

"Ten thousand and fifteen." Neville looked at them quizzically and Harry answered.

"She's got this aim Nev. She wants to be the witch with the highest body count. She is the highest in her family so far then the Lestrange brothers come next then Narcissa. Voldemort is leading her with a couple of hundred."

"You are indeed crazy," Neville said and shook his head. "I can't believe Narcissa is in the top five."

"Oh Cissy is no angel Longbottom. Back in the day, she killed towns of Muggles for fun but Dumbledore got to her when she was fighting for Voldemort and she changed. Hasn't used the killing curse in fifteen years."

"You are a mystery you know? How old are you exactly and how did you get this body count. You must be as old as Dumbledore to achieve that. And how did you grow up? Did you see your mother?" Neville asked quickly receiving chuckles from Harry and Bellatrix.

"Relax Longbottom," Bellatrix said calmly. "When we get out of here, I'll give you a bed time story all right?" Neville's shoulders relaxed and Bellatrix turned around when she heard someone approaching.

"It's bad sir," Dobby simply said.

"Where is Kreacher?" Bellatrix asked.

"He's standing by Miss, in case Voldemort came back." He led the way and they saw the two brothers lying on the floor not moving.

"This is fucked up," Harry muttered and Neville scanned the place.

"Two obelisks in the middle of a water body, stone cold floor, snow, ice and two bodies," he said quickly still looking around.

"This means they are exposed to harsh weather conditions," Bellatrix observed. "If there is snow, there must be a way out of here through the top perhaps."

"In the dream I had with Dumbledore, he was surrounded by a three headed dog and that might not be the only thing guarding them. Voldemort knows they are cunning and can get those creatures to do jigs for them anytime so let's say there are more dangerous creatures in there - creatures beyond their control. We have to get him out quickly before Voldemort comes back."

Dobby and Kreacher stood outside watching and waiting to alert the trio for any sign of danger. They crept into the cave and then they heard a loud hiss.

"That wasn't the Hogwarts Express was it?" Neville asked and refused to take another step until his question was answered.

"No mate," Harry said quietly and drew his wand.

"Harry please tell me that's not a – "

"Dragon, Longbottom. It's a big fucking dragon," Bellatrix said in a bored tone and blew some hair from her face in annoyance.

"The wrong move and she cracks the ice taking them with her. The other creatures here will wake and we'll have to flee," Neville said and swore as the dragon opened one eye.

"It's looking right at me," he whispered.

_Stay still Longbottom. Odds are she's dreaming_.

_Easy for you to say Black. You are not the one being ogled at by a fucking dragon. _The dragon looked at him for a while and slowly closed her eyes. Bellatrix muttered a spell and nodded her head as the creatures hidden in the shadows appeared around her.

"He's got a zoo in here guys, banshees and all. They are hiding in the shadows waiting for them to be moved. Harry take two steps to your left and then one step forward," she whispered quickly. Harry did it quickly and looked at her.

"Oh that, you were a centimetre away from stepping on a rattlesnake." Harry gave her a thumbs up and Bellatrix threw some vials at them.

"Pour them on the floor around you. It would mask our scent and allow us to go without being detected."

"What about the dragon?" Harry asked.

"She's a little away from the brothers and we have to move quickly and quietly. It's a Hungarian Longtail and they sleep heavily unless they hear a noise," Bellatrix said confidently. They moved quickly and quietly, trying not to put too much wait on themselves as they moved along the ice trying not to put to much weight in their steps. Harry was thinking of playing some music into his ears, but thought against it because of the nature of the creatures around them. They were a few meters away from the Dumbledore brothers and then they heard a crack. It was faint, but it was enough to tell them that they didn't have much time left.

Bellatrix cupped her hands around her mouth and whistled a soft tune into the air and then muttered a spell. Neville looked at her and pulled out his middle finger at her throwing his arms in all directions.

Bellatrix chuckled and they waited on the ice doing nothing. They heard a flapping of wings and then two nightingales perched on top of Bellatrix's head. They flew a few feet above them and Harry and Neville watched as they grew big until they couldn't be recognised as pretty little birds.

"Load them," Bellatrix mouthed and Harry gently lifted Albus' body and placed it on the back of the bird. He moved to get Aberforth's body and they heard a loud crack. The dragon growled and opened an eye, looking around. There was a hiss somewhere above them and slowly the creatures started making noises.

Harry hoisted Aberforth on his shoulder and placed him on the second bird. Bellatrix climbed its back securing the brothers and Neville got on the other waiting for Harry. Kreacher and Dobby appeared around the corner and made signs for them to hurry. The dragon opened its eye and saw three funny creatures moving about her lair. She opened her eyes and roared loudly awaking every creature within a two mile radius.

The other creatures in the cave started making noises as well and the scream from the banshee caused the ice to crack, leaving Harry in a tight spot. Bellatrix gave him her hand which he grabbed and using all her strength, she hoisted him from the ice.

"He is coming," Neville hissed. Bellatrix looked at the place Dumbledore lay and pointed at an ice puddle that looked different from the rest. Harry placed it in a bubble and levitated it to him. He felt his body tingling and for a brief second, he could see some of Dumbledore's memories. He passed it gently to her and slowly they flew up in the air and they watched as the elves apparated out of their posts.

A squad of Death Eaters in mask ed by Voldemort appeared out of nowhere and started throwing curses at them. Harry used his magic to create a barrier that protected them, whilst Bellatrix and Neville did their best to kill some of the Death Eaters. They watched as three of them jumped into the air and flew at them casting curses.

"BELLATRIX!" one of them yelled and Bellatrix hissed dangerously and brought her attacker down with a Killing Curse. She jumped from the back of her bird and started an aerial battle with the two remaining. She killed them with her dagger and threw their bodies into the lake below and watched as the Inferni struggled to receive the bodies that entered their domain.

"GO!" she yelled at them and the birds flapped their wings faster and moved upwards. Neville and Harry were still firing from above. Bellatrix flew around the dodging the dragon's fire and taunted Voldemort.

"COME AND GET ME MY LORD!"

"WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF TO LORD VOLDEMORT!"

"I'M ALL YOURS MY LORD! DON'T STAND THERE!"

A Death Eater drew his wand to cast a spell but Voldemort prevented him and in a roar, he released an onslaught of curses at the flying figure. Bellatrix weaved in and out of them, hiding behind boulders and even flew in front of the dragon as a Killing Curse rushed at her. The curse hit the dragon who responded with another attack on Bellatrix. She dodged it and swooped down, and in a flash, ended the lives of the Death Eaters standing around Voldemort.

Fifteen rapid spells from Voldemort hit her chest, but she didn't stop and slashed his face with a dagger. The cut healed quickly and she flew out of the cave in anger and joined her friends as they made their way home. They heard a loud scream of anger from Voldemort; but it was too late; they were on their way home and they couldn't help feeling that the war had turned in the favour.

"Did he hit you?" Neville asked.

"Just some nasty curse Longbottom, but I've got a potion for that," she said simply.

"You could have died," Harry said quietly.

"At least, I know that he's still invincible. I cut him Harry, but it healed just like that," she said in frustration.

"Dumbledore is here now Bella, it will be over very soon," Harry answered and looked at the injured face of the headmaster.

Please Review


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry it's been too long, I've had a lot on my plate so to the loyal but anxious readers please forgive me. We know Harry and his friends have been through a lot from chapter one and there's a lot of questions about Daphne's actions and Bellatrix's strange introduction into Harry's life. Good news is a lot of your questions will start being answered. Enjoy the story._

Chapter 16 – BUILDING BRIDGES

The night was still young and Harry and his friends were hovering above the Potter mansion. Dobby blasted the door open and with the two older wizards levitating behind him, he took them to a room upstairs. Bellatrix examined the shining bit of ice in Harry's palm.

"It hasn't thawed," she observed quietly and muttered a spell but nothing seemed to happen. Neville took off his coat and sat by the fire to make himself warm. Bellatrix took it from Harry and put it on the table.

"It's his essence Potter, go up there and shove it inside his mouth or he won't wake," she said in a bored voice and closed her eyes.

"What an adventure," Harry muttered and burst out laughing. Bellatrix joined in and pointed a slender finger at Neville.

"You should have seen Longbottom when the dragon opened his eye. He looked like he had wet himself on his wedding!" she said and cackled again, this time louder than ever that a wolf howled far away in unison.

"Very funny Black," he said quietly and shook his head as he stared at the flames. They all calmed their nerves and sat alone in silence, each person with various questions running across their minds.

"We have Dumbledore, so what now?" Bellatrix wondered.

"We'll have to wait for him to wake up I guess," Harry said quietly wishing all the while that Dumbledore would be the key to his questions.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Dumbledore and Aberforth were quickly regaining their strength. They could be seen once or twice moving about the grounds taking in fresh air and returning indoors. They had both expressed their gratitude to the occupants of Potter mansion for their daring rescue on countless occasions that, Bellatrix was beginning to regret they rescued them.

Fawkes had shown up from nowhere and his presence seemed to be a factor that aided their rapid recovery. Dumbledore came down the stairs and joined Harry and Bellatrix in the hall.

"Miss Black, Harry boy! How are you today?" Bellatrix grunted in reply and Harry simply nodded his head and followed Dumbledore with his eye till he sat down.

"I see Mr. Longbottom isn't here, where is he?"

"He's running the business," Harry replied and noticed that Aberforth had also come out of his room.

"We have decided to go and rally our forces. Voldemort and his dark influence grow stronger every day and our friends in the Order are losing the battle against him," Albus said softly.

"You are very observant," Bellatrix said sardonically and took a swig from a bottle of wine. Aberforth chuckled and Albus spoke up, "I need to find Hagrid and the others. Fawkes has gone ahead of me and I'm sure when everyone sees him, they will know that I am alive."

"What about my condition?"

"I'm afraid I do not have any answers Harry, but I shall endeavour to find out what I can." Harry whistled softly and shrugged his shoulders.

"You better get going Professor, there's a war that needs to be won right?"

"Rightly said Harry. However I do think Miss Greengrass is involved in this much more than we think," he said and winked at them all.

"Stay safe Bellatrix and my regards to Neville," he said and apparated out of the house with his brother.

"Well that was encouraging," Bellatrix muttered and shook her head.

"We've got to trust him Bella, he's always got a plan," Harry said and put on his coat.

"Where are we off to?"

"I'm going to visit someone who considers himself dangerous," Harry said simply and kissed his Glock. He tucked it inside his coat and left Bellatrix alone with the picture of her sleeping aunt above the fireplace.

"I've also got places to be Potter," she muttered. "Accio coat!" Her coat flew from her room and fell on the carpet. She grabbed it and after going through an assortment of knives, she left the house.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Bellatrix apparated in a field and saw a woman standing by a tree a few meters away from her. A few birds chirped merrily on a tree by her and she could see a brook running by the roots of the tree. She walked up to her and then the woman spoke, "you shouldn't be here Bella."

Bellatrix chuckled and stood beside her. "I know it's dangerous but I knew you would be here." The woman turned to face her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh little sister," she whispered and sobbed on her shoulder.

"Narcissa," Bellatrix whispered and held her tightly.

"It's been horrible! You went missing when Voldemort won and they said you died and Lucius has become obsessed with power and Draco has turned into something else and I can't do anything!" she said frantically.

"Shh! It's going to be fine," Bellatrix assured her and they both sat down on the soft grass. "I thought I was going to battle you that day in the arena," Bellatrix said as she made patterns with the leaves falling from the trees.

"Me too, but we didn't have to," Narcissa said and held her head.

"Dumbledore and his brother escaped and about three thousand Death Eaters lost their lives from Voldemort's fury," she said quietly.

"That was us Cissy. We are the best team in the fucking world!"

"With Dumbledore back to his people, I hope this war ends soon. How does Potter treat you?"

"Oh Harry's charming like the typical Gryffindor should be, Longbottom is sweet as well but he wants to know about my past and Dobby is efficient in all his services." Narcissa nodded her head and smiled.

"When I found out he broke your hymen before Rodolphus, I thought you and him were going to settle down after the war," she said and chuckled. Bellatrix giggled and shook her head.

"Potter is just the man I'm looking for, but I and he can't work."

"So sad though, he made you happy."

"He did. He didn't treat me like the way everyone did anyway," Bellatrix hissed and closed her eyes.

"I need information on Greengrass. That bitch has something to do with Harry's disability and I need information," she demanded.

"Potter has a disability?"

"He can't cast spells like he used to. He's like a Squib with a wand."

"That explains his use of Muggle weapons. Smart boy," Narcissa muttered and sniffed.

"When Voldemort returned with Pettigrew's help, there was a plan to garner all the pureblood families to join the Death Eaters and some families refused to get involved. Those who refused were all killed and the other families became afraid and fled. The Greengrass family repelled an attack sent by Voldemort and one night, he came there in person.

No one knows what happened but Daniel and Ana Greengrass are nowhere to be found and they say their eldest daughter Daphne, made killed them and joined the Death Eaters. She took the mark and has been serving him ever since."

"What does she have to do with Harry though?" Bellatrix wondered.

"Daphne is a shell. I've been observing her and she doesn't live any clues behind. Her sister Astoria however is a little open and after assessing her, I've realised she's just following her sister and that's when I asked her to tell you to meet me".

"She's horrible at tailing."

"She told Snape and me what transpired."

"Why did Rabastan and Rodolphus send people after her?" Bellatrix asked.

"Perhaps they thought she was a spy and she returning without them confirms their suspicions," Narcissa said thoughtfully.

"It makes her a sitting duck Narcissa."

"I know, but she has my protection. I may be quiet and all, but my name still strikes terror into the hearts of all Death Eaters." Bellatrix chuckled and looked at her sister.

"So why did you want to meet?"

"I'm just tired from all the shit going on at Hogwarts. The children being tortured, some being turned into werewolves and a whole lot of sickening crap that I decided to have some alone time with you to escape my hell for a little while," she replied quietly and collapsed on the grass, staring at the sky.

DIAGON ALLEY

Harry walked among the crowd of broken people and saw a group of Death Eaters heading somewhere. Diagon Alley wasn't the commercial business centre he once knew. Dead bodies were scattered all over the floor and the heads of some poor souls were placed on pikes to serve as warning to all those who would start a rebellion. He saw six Death Eaters going away from the crowd and followed them.

"OI!" he yelled and cast a stinging hex at one of them. They stopped and turned around to see who was foolish enough to disturb them.

"Well if it ain't Harry Potter! The boy who killed the Basilisk with his bare hands."

"That's a myth Ludo," one of them said and eyed Harry carefully.

"You fellas wouldn't happen to know where I might find the Quartermaster for this little vicinity would ya?" Harry asked.

"Master Draco is not to be disturbed by the likes of you Potter!" Ludo hissed. "In fact, last time I checked, there was a bounty on your head!" The five who stood with him nodded their heads in agreement and fingered their wands, leering at Harry and circling him.

"Now, now, mates. We can just talk like gentlemen or – "

"Or what Potter?! There's six of us and there's one of you!"

"Firstly, never interrupt me when I'm talking and lastly. I've fought my way out of a thousand wizards with a machine gun," Harry said and lashed his right arm out, slicing the head off a Death Eater. He didn't give time for them to control their nerves and put a bullet in another one's brain. He used the dead body as a shield and snapped the necks of another two within seconds.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry dodged the spell and fired another shot ending the wizard's life. He removed the silencer and wiped it with his sleeve and walked towards Ludo who was backing away from him in fear.

"Please… Spare me… I'll do anything." Harry grabbed his throat and shoved him against the wall.

"Draco Malfoy where is he?"

"He's at the place we call Kensington Parlour. I swear I'm telling the truth!" Harry smiled at him and snapped his neck. "You are a loose end mate," he muttered and made way for the new location.

TWO HOURS LATER

Harry found the building- an old building that represented the inhabitants and their mode of operation. The walls were stained with the blood of innocent people and the trees were holding the bodies of dead Muggles and magic folk alike.

Harry growled and blasted the gate with a spell, which caused a dozen of Death Eaters to rush at him, but he made short work of them and kicked down the front door. He looked to his left and saw Draco torturing some girls and having sex with them at the same time. He was so focused on what he was doing that, he didn't hear the door fall down.

"CRUCIO!" The girls screamed and Draco slapped their faces and cackled with glee as he watched the frightened look on their faces.

"SAY YOU LOVE ME!" he yelled and tortured them again.

"We… love… you Mass…ttt…eee…rrr," they sobbed. He sighed and put his hard member into a gaping mouth and thrust his hips back and forth. Harry stood there and watched the sick display of passion and when he had had enough, he grabbed Drack and flung him across the room. He released the girls who thanked him and run away as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Potter! You are lucky the entire Death Eater squad here has been called away by Rodolphus. I bet you wouldn't have made it this far," he drawled and quickly wore his trousers.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screeched causing Harry to dive to his left.

"YOU WILL DIE TODAY POTTER! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry dived to his left again and whipped out his wand.

"REDUCTO MAXIMA!" Draco ducked and gasped when he saw the hole in the wall behind him.

"That could have been your head fool," Harry said quietly and dashed forward, weaving in and out of the numerous spells rushing at him. He punched Draco's throat causing him to choke on his spell and then shot his shoulder. Draco cursed and held his shoulder all the while crawling to get away from Harry who had used a Reparo charm on a broken chair.

Harry took a seat and held his gun in his hand. "I want you to tell me something about Daphne Greengrass that I don't already Malfoy or I will kill you," the Gryffindor golden boy said calmly, which made Draco frightened. He was composed and there was no anger in his green eyes that laughed at him behind his spectacles.

"She's a complicated person Potter, there isn't much to say," he said between sobs and tried to grab his wand but stopped when he heard Harry cock his gun.

"Uh uh. Stop right there and give me what I want now!"

"She's planning to go and screw her dead parents in their graves! Is that good enough Potter?!" he shouted and laughed. Harry sighed and took off his glasses, wiping his eyes with his finger tips and then looked at Draco.

"You shouldn't be wasting my time Draco," he muttered and shot his stomach. He drew his wand and twirled it around for a bit.

"Incidia!" Harry chanted and smirked as the fire scorched Draco's wound. Draco yelled in ain and then shouted for him to stop.

"She's planning a hit on someone. I saw some contracts in her office when I went to fuck her brains out. I don't know who but it's someone in the Resistance and it's happening today," he said quickly. Harry grabbed his blonde head and put his gun in his mouth.

"I don't want to have to come back here and put a bullet in here Malfoy, you have a really nice head and it would be a shame to spoil it," Harry hissed in his ear and stunned him. He stepped over Draco's body and made his way back home.

MANY HOURS LATER

It was evening and everyone had come home. Harry and his friends sat in the hall and tried to get themselves warm by the fire. There was a strong wind blowing outside and already, the snow on the roof was melting and dripping on them. Dobby fixed the leak with a spell and joined Kreacher behind the room as their masters discussed the affairs the day brought them.

"How was your day Neville?" Harry asked and took a sip of hot chocolate from a broken mug.

"Ah, work was fine. More items are being produced and the homeless and scared people are now happy at their work place," Neville said softly.

"I went out today and went to see Draco," Harry said and ignored the looks that he was receiving from Neville.

"That is very childish Harry, you just got out from another of your magical seizures for Christ's sake!" Bellatrix picked her teeth with a dagger and chuckled.

"He got home Longbottom, relax," she said and threw her dagger in the corner of the rom and they heard a sharp squeak. Harry took another sip from his mug and continued. "I learnt what I could about Daphne and I learnt she's ordered a hit on some folks today – just some business partners causing her trouble from what I gathered."

Bellatrix snorted and said nothing. She looked at Harry for a while and stared back at the fire. "I saw Narcissa today and we spent some time together, talking about what we'd been doing with our lives. Some years ago, on the night Voldemort returned, he started rallying his forces and he went to the Greengrass home. He met some resistance and they say Daphne herself killed her parents and took his offer."

"She was supposed to be at school Black, it was the Tri Wizard Tournament season. She couldn't have left," Neville cut in.

"Well she found a way to go home Longbottom, because I think she fucked with Harry's magic for a reason," she hissed. Harry handed his mug over to Dobby and stood on his feet. "I'm going to bed now fellas, see you around." He picked his gun from the table and made his way up the stairs.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Harry was supposed to be asleep but he wasn't. He had spent all night planning on how to get out and confront Daphne Greengrass and maybe kill her. He was calm as he sat on his bed, listening to music on his Blackberry and selecting some tools for what he was about to do. He switched his phone on and looked at the time.

"A minute to eleven," he muttered and put on his boots. He grabbed his cloak and his Invisibility Cloak and made his way carefully downstairs. He was in the hall and then he saw Bellatrix sitting in front of the fire skewering dead rats and throwing them into the fire.

"Business partners huh?" she said without turning around to look at him.

"I've got to take care of this Bellatrix, I'll be back before morning," Harry said and walked over to her. She looked up at him and smiled briefly. "She's dangerous Potter, but I trust you've got this."

Harry nodded and she stood up and made her way upstairs.

"What the fuck?" Harry asked and threw his arms in the air.

"I was waiting for out so I could look at you before you left," she said simply. "Get out Potter!" Harry chuckled and opened the door. He stepped out into the cold and snow and made his way to Daphne Greengrass' place of residence.

GREENGRASS MANSION

Harry had made it to Daphne's house through the blizzard and he was now outside her home. He vaulted over the walls and saw Death Eaters patrolling the grounds. He made his way across the garden and opened a window softly, trying not to make any noise to attract the Death Eaters. He stepped inside the empty room and shut the window. He threw his Invisibility Cloak on and made his way out of the room and around the house, trying to remember where her study was, the last time she held a party in her house. "Good thing I went around the house the last time I was here," he said and hid behind a pillar when he saw an elf passing by.

The house was completely dark and the only light came from the moon that streamed into the house in a beam.

"Those Death Eaters aren't supposed to be here," he muttered to himself as he recognised a familiar corridor. He made his way down that corridor and stopped for a while. "Perhaps someone bigger than she is here. Greengrass doesn't use Death Eaters, she has her own private guard of wizards." He took off the Cloak and looked around.

"This is the place Draco was molesting her," he muttered and noticed the light coming from the room under the door. "Gotcha," he muttered and opened the door softly. He peered around under his Cloak and realised that no one was there. He swore in frustration and made his way up another flight of stairs. He heard a noise coming somewhere above him and he carefully made his way up there.

He found himself in a brightly lit library and saw a book lying open on the table and a glass of wine beside it. "She's here," he muttered and looked around carefully. It would be impossible to find her unless he drew her out and that could also make her alert. He walked over to the table and picked the book she was reading. _The Potter Story by Rita Skeeter_. Harry laced the book down the same way he found it and his eyes drew into slits.

"This isn't good," he muttered. The book was written some years ago by Rita Skeeter, a manipulative journalists during the Tri Wizard season. It contained lies and half truths about him she made u or coaxed out of unreliable sources. The library was vast to go from annex to annex looking for her. Harry looked at the lights and had an idea.

He snapped his fingers and looked at the lights but they were still on. "Focus man," he muttered and closed his eyes and tried to feel the magic coursing through his veins. He focused on the light shining brightly and snapped his fingers. When he opened his eyes, the whole place was completely dark. He quickly took of the Cloak and hid behind a shelf. He waited for her to come and pass by, with his Glock in his hand. He stood there patiently, counting the seconds as they flew by and then she came to pass by. She was making her way to a wall, to turn on the lights and that's when she felt the cold tip of Harry's gun on the back of her neck.

"Mr. Potter," she said calmly and stood there without making an attempt to break free.

"Greengrass, I see you were expecting me," Harry said in the same calmness. "One stupid move and I'll blow your brains out do you understand?"

"Of course," she said and turned to face him. She looked at the switch on the wall and realised that it was still open. She looked at the lights hanging above her and they immediately restored light to the room. Harry looked at her and saw that her hair was still tied in a bun. He looked at the dress she was wearing and quickly took his eyes off.

Her black lace nightdress was very light and her breasts and her vagina could be partially seen as she stood there in the light. Harry was facing the other way and he couldn't believe what was seeing. He composed his emotions and cleared his head.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" she said softly. Harry took off his coat and threw it at her.

"Put it on Greengrass, I don't like what you are wearing," he said in a hoarse whisper. He heard her chuckle and after a few seconds, he turned around to look at her.

"The Death Eaters, you normally like to be alone. Who is here with you?" Harry asked.

"Draco is asleep somewhere in the house. He likes his guards to follow him everywhere he goes," she said in a bored tone.

"I'm guessing you made him see that attack you were planning on purpose, why?"

"I knew you would go out and look for him so I made him see that on purpose as he tried to have intercourse with me. There was no attack Mr. Potter, everything I did was geared towards getting you here." She took off Harry's coat and Harry shook his head as she walked to a sofa, her hips swaying rhythmically as she walked away. She took the glass and sipped some wine and beckoned Harry to come over.

"Sit," she said and poured him some wine. Harry looked at her for a moment and took a sip of the wine.

"This book is interesting Mr. Potter, I believe everything in there is true?"

"Does it sound true to you?" he asked and banished the book away from her. "Rita Skeeter wanted to do something exciting so she cooked up whatever shit she could find about me to be famous."

"I see."

"I found your spy at Hyde Park," Harry said quietly and looked at her face for any expression but there was nothing there.

"Did you kill her?" she asked.

"I thought about it Greengrass but why did you want information about Trelawney. The woman hasn't done anything wrong."

"I was trying to protect her Mr. Potter, she was in danger." Harry snorted and looked at her. "You actually expect me to believe you wanted to keep her safe?"

"I don't but that's the truth."

"I heard you killed you parents, it's that true?"

"No!" she replied fiercely.

"Then where are they?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that."

"Has Voldemort bonded with the Basilisk yet?"

"He's having problems if that's what you want to know. The longer the Basilisk denies his call, the more people die from his frustration," she said and looked at Harry. "Ask the question you want Mr. Potter, I know it's been eating at you all this while so ask me and be free."

"What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I have done nothing to you. I don't know why you have seizures when we make bodily contact but I'm not related to your magic problem in anyway."

"I never said anything about your magic, how did you know?"

"Your interest in Muggle weapons is a clue and I also realised you cast little spells at the Death Games and used either brute strength or your guns."

"This doesn't mean I believe you Greengrass, you might be lying anyway."

"This is good Mr. Potter, we've spent twenty minutes without raining abuse on each other and I believe it's a step in building trust."

"Don't push your luck Greengrass, things could turn ugly any moment from now," Harry said and they heard someone coming up the stairs. Harry moved behind a shelf and took his dagger and twirled it dangerously. He saw a Death Eater coming in and threw the knife at his chest with all his strength. The Death Eater collapsed on the ground and Harry threw the body behind a shelf and took a seat.

"That wasn't necessary," Daphne said and looked at him. Harry took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. "I get jumpy when I see these fellas, you can't blame me for that." A few minutes passed and they hadn't said a word to each other. They just sat there, staring at each other and Harry was itching to shoot her on the slightest provocation.

"How is Bellatrix Black?"

"None of your concern Greengrass. She wouldn't want to be discussed by the likes of you."

"Fine then. What about Mr. Longbottom? I always liked his polite behaviour and his desire to be peaceful."

"It's none of your concern Greengrass," Harry said in a dead tone.

"I heard Dumbledore got out? You didn't have anything to do with that now did you?"

"No."

"Of course you didn't."

"Why are you a Death Eater Greengrass, it's just difficult for me to comprehend. You are a Death Eater but yet you move about freely from Voldemort's grasp and here you are sitting down with me like we are familiars. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I do appreciate your concern Mr. Potter, but I'm capable of taking care of myself," she said quickly and stood up and walked to a window.

"Concern!" Harry hissed and grabbed his knife. "You got inside my house, sat on Bellatrix's chair, drank my tea and made Dobby do something he didn't want to do! You set a chain of events in motion and now people are dying in my name because you made a boy believe I saved him from the train that day! You should be thankful you are still alive Greengrass or – "

"You'll kill me like the way you did Sebastian when you were liberating Bellatrix! You'll kill me like the way you did those witches and wizards outside Hogsmeade when you made it inside Hogwarts! I'm waiting for you Mr. Potter, do your worst!" she hissed back at him and Harry saw the lights flickering, but he wasn't deterred.

In three strides, he was by her and grabbed her neck and forced it against the window. "The next time, you raise your voice at me again Greengrass, I'll kill you. I'm here for answers and I can't find out why I'm useless at casting magic and your answer doesn't satisfy me and if I should find out in the future you were involved in anyway, you better run," Harry whispered with venom in his words.

He released her and collapsed on the sofa. He was expecting to faint and go through agonizing pain as his magic core grew but he didn't. Daphne looked at him and shook her head. "I suggest you stay here for the night Mr. Potter, it's impossible for you to go now," she said and pointed outside where a strong blizzard was blowing outside.

"I'll take my chances," Harry said and stood up to leave.

"One night is all I'm asking of you Mr. Potter, at least accept my offer of hospitality and leave before dawn," she said gently. Harry looked outside and knew it was impossible to move out in that weather so he followed her down the stairs with his Cloak of Invisibility and his Glock in one hand and entered a room she had made ready for him.

"You planned everything didn't you?"

"When I saw the blizzard I told the elves to get a room ready before you arrived. Goodnight Mr. Potter," she said and left the room. Harry shook his head and took off his boats and collapsed on the bed. Everything was planned carefully for his liking like she knew what was about to happen.

"Perhaps she has a Seer on her side?" he wondered and knew it was impossible because Trelawney was the only Seer who could prophesy about the events of a day and she was far from her reach. Harry stayed awake in bed trying to guess what Daphne was up to and then he heard the door open and he slowly reached for his gun from under his pillow. He heard footsteps, about three of them and they were coming to his bed.

_Death Eaters. _He thought. _That bitch played me and now, she's having me killed. _Harry heard the door close and then the key turn in the lock and then he felt a hand around his waist. He grabbed the hand from behind him and pointed the gun at the intruder.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked angrily and switched on the lights. There were four naked girls about his age all giggling and smiling at him. One of them was taking of his trousers and another was trying to seduce him with her curvy body by dancing in front of him. Harry rolled his eyes and banished them all on the ceiling.

"Silencio!" he muttered and the short screams they were making ceased. He switched off the light and this time tried to get some sleep.

THE FOLLOWING DAY

Harry heard someone enter the room and when the person touched his shoulder, he threw the intruder on the bed and pointed his gun at him.

"Greengrass," he muttered and looked at the ceiling.

"Is that your idea of a joke?" he asked and put on his boots.

"Those girls were meant to keep you company but I guess I made a mistake," she said still lying on the bed. Harry raised the pillow and took a knife and put it inside his pocket. He sat on the bed and took his phone to look at the time.

"It's four in the morning Greengrass, I don't wake up at such times," he growled.

"I wasn't aware you were planning to make here your house." Harry held his head for a minute and put on his glasses. He felt a hand crawling up his back and touching his chest. He turned to look back but Daphne was on the bed just as he left her.

"Anything the matter?" she asked.

"No, I was just leaving. Last night didn't give me what I need but I know you'll mess up and I'll come and kill you next time," Harry said and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and left the room. Daphne Greengrass held her head and chuckled. "He's Harry Potter, I didn't expect a thank you from him," she said to herself and saw his coat lying on the floor. She picked it up and folded it and returned to her room.

Please Review


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - THE GENESIS OF BELLATRIX BLACK

* * *

CAMP ALBUS

* * *

Albus, Aberforth, Hagrid and some giants and a herd of centaurs were in the middle of a thick forest with no sign of life. The giants and centaurs had been recruited by Albus Dumbledore who somehow knew exactly where they were. Grawp was leading the giants with Hagrid and Aberforth on his shoulder. Dumbledore was sitting on the shoulder of another giant as they made their way through the seemingly perilous forest.

So far, Hagrid had done a good job of taming the giants. They spoke basic English with a little grammatical errors, but when it came to social behaviour they were as calm and obedient as could be. Dumbledore was humming the Hogwarts anthem in the ear of his giant who started humming in a very deep tone alongside him after a while. The giant's deep hum echoed around the forest and above them, some birds flew away in fright and they could feel the forest awakening.

"Are you sure we are at the right place headmaster?" a centaur asked.

"I am sure Motus. Fawkes never lies," he said calmly and stood still, stroking his long, white beard. A centaur stamped his foot nervously and drew his bow.

"Someone is coming," he whispered and everyone was on the alert. A spell rushed at Hagrid who blocked it with a Protego charm and bellowed "TAKE COVER!"

They all moved behind boulders and trees, trying to locate their assailants. Dumbledore was still standing there with a shield around him. Fawkes appeared on a tree above him and chirped with satisfaction.

"Thank you dear friend," Dumbledore said and then the attacks stopped. A figure made its way towards him and put his hands in the air.

"This is a secret location and I don't know how you found it but I'd have to kill you if you try to leave," the voice said. Six more figures came out of hiding and slowly moved towards Dumbledore.

"Nobody move," Aberforth hissed from where he was at Hagrid and the centaurs and they watched what was about to unfold.

"Are you really sure about that Mr. Weasely?!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Miss Granger, Fred, George, Mr. Jordan, Mr. Zabini and Miss Bones, it's me Professor Dumbledore!"

"WAIT! It could be a trap", Ron said and held Hermione's arm as she tried to run to the long lost headmaster.

"Put your wands down you fools!" Alastor Moody's voice rang out throughout the woods. "It's only one person in the world with a phoenix and it's Albus Dumbledore!"

"Alastor my old friend!" Dumbledore said and walked forward to meet the wizard.

"Albus! It's a pleasure to see you. Morgana knows how we've been wishing you were with us sooner," Moody said in his gruff voice.

"It's going to be fine Alastor, I brought some friends. Come out now!" Aberforth stepped out of a tree and the centaurs trotted from their hiding places in the bushes. Hagrid stepped out from behind a boulder and waved at them.

"HAGRID!" Hermione and Ron yelled and rushed to hug him. He wiped the big tears from his eyes and hugged them tightly. "There, there, guys. Hagrid is back now," he said in a little voice and pushed them gently away.

"I brought some friends of mine as well." He whistled and they could feel the ground shaking beneath them. Seven giants appeared around them and looked at the tiny figures curiously.

"Grawp?" Hermione whispered and the giant looked at her with his big eyes and smiled.

"Hermione, Grawp glad to see you!" he said excitedly and picked her up. Ron tried to intervene but the giant wanted to reunite with her by the looks of things.

"That's enough Grawp! Put the lass down," Hagrid instructed and Hermione was returned to her place on the ground.

"Leave the giants behind to set up their own camp," Alastor said and signalled for the rest of them to follow.

"We prefer to remain in the woods as well," Motus the leader of the centaurs said. "Being in the useless company of humans is distracting," he finished in a proud tone and cantered away, with the rest of his herd.

"Fucking centaurs," Moody muttered and took a sip of beer from his canister. "Let's be heading back now, people will be curious to know why I left," he said and hobbled off, leading the way.

* * *

POTTER RESIDENCE

Harry made it back home and smiled when he saw the crumbling and decaying building he called home. He opened the front door and stepped inside the house and saw Bellatrix sitting on her favourite chair waiting for him.

"I take it she wasn't forthcoming on your magic problem?" Harry shook his head and sat down beside her.

"She claims she's got nothing to do with that, but I know I'll be seeing her soon in matters relating to myself," Harry said quietly.

"You spent the night there?"

"Yes. There was a blizzard and she gave me a room. The strange thing is, she knew I was coming since she planted that attack on her desk for Draco to see."

"Five thousand Death Eaters died in Belfast and Albus Dumbledore has made his first public appearance," she said and gave him a newspaper. Harry read through quickly and chuckled.

"This is good Bella, we should also do some killing today," Harry said and looked at her. She smiled and winked at him. "I thought you were never going to ask me boy o," she said.

"There's this place at Bristol where the werewolves are holed up and I thought we should pass by and say hello," Bellatrix said with a giggle. Neville came down the stairs and looked at Harry. "Did you hear?"

"I heard Nev. Dumbledore has done the unthinkable but it's going to mean more people will die at the hands of Voldemort," Harry said.

"So what do we do?"

"We were going wolf hunting and maybe you should join us. A little help from you is always appreciated," Harry said and received a smile from Neville.

"KREACHER!" Bellatrix screeched and the elf appeared in an instant. "Polish my silver daggers for me right away."

"Yes, mistress," he said in a wheezy tone and retreated the room silently.

* * *

TRAFALGAR SQUARE

In the world of magic, there was chaos and death everywhere, but where in the world of the Muggles, everything was peaceful except from some strange weather they were unable to explain and power surges they blamed on the government everything was fine. The sun was shining brightly and they moved up and about taking pictures and buying items on impulse. An odd figure dressed in black robes was standing in a corner and observing everything that was going on.

_Do you see Nagini, the Muggles here? We will kill them all today._

_Indeed we shall Massssttteeerrrr._

"Rodolphus, commence the attack," he hissed to someone standing by him and the entire area was filled with figures dressed in black robes. The clouds darkened above them and Lord Voldemort took a step forward and watched as a patch of sunflowers withered instantly.

"Mommy look the clown is here!" a little girl pointed at him and started poking him. Voldemort's red eyes flashed angrily at her but she was lost in her excitement and failed to notice that the clown she wasn't wearing any shoes or he didn't have a happy face.

"Stupid child!" he hissed at her and kicked the girl away from him.

"How dare you?! That's my daughter you freak!" her mother shouted at him and rushed over to comfort her child.

"Lord Voldemort will not be shouted at or called names you impudent wretch! AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light from his wand hit both of them and on his signal the attack began. Curses flew everywhere and the Death Eaters were relentless in their attacks on the Muggles. Voldemort found a man hiding behind a statue and grabbed him by the neck.

_Nagini kill! _The snake crawled from underneath his robes and pounced on the poor man and ended his life at that moment. There was a sudden flash of white light and then everything happened fast. The Muggles were all cleared out from the danger zone and the members of the Order appeared in their numbers.

"TOM RIDDLE!" Dumbledore bellowed.

"Albus Dumbledore, what a pleasant surprise," he hissed softly. "Is this the world you left behind or have you come to save it?"

"I have come to save it Tom, put your wand down and go home," Dumbledore said and received a burst of laughter from Voldemort.

"You seem to forget that I am the one in control and that prophecy made about me some years ago hasn't been fulfilled! Death Eaters attack!"

"Nobody dies today!" Alastor Moody roared furiously.

"PROTEGO SHIELDS!" Aberforth shouted and there was a loud screech as Fawkes swept down and rained fire on the Death Eaters. There was a lot of screaming as bodies burnt up and the Order used this opportunity to strike.

Spells flew from all sides of the street and slowly, they brought the Death Eaters down in their numbers. Rodolphus and a few of the dangerous Death Eaters were having trouble dealing with attacks from McGonagall and Flitwick and Voldemort was in a heated battle with Dumbledore.

"You've grown weak old man!" he hissed and cast a curse at Dumbledore.

"I'm not the one to kill you Tom, Harry Potter would do that." He blasted a jet of water at Voldemort and turned it into icicles big enough to fell an elephant and threw him into a wall.

"DEATH EATERS TO ME!" Voldemort screeched and the remaining Death Eaters covered their master and apparated away with him. There was a loud roar of joy when they left and hugs were shared.

"This is only the beginning Alastor," Dumbledore said quietly to his friend as he watched the celebrations. "Wipe the Muggles of this unfortunate incident and let's head back."

* * *

THE FACTORY

Bellatrix, Harry and Neville and the two elves were standing outside a large building situated in the middle of nowhere. Bellatrix closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can smell the death already," she murmured and raised her hands to the sky, and looked at the heavens as if searching for a sort of sign from above. There was no sign of life where they were and the only thing that added colour to the melancholy and dreadful place was a yellow sign that had lost its colour over time. Human bones were strewn across the brown grass and the carcass of animals served as resting places of some field mice and a spot for scavengers.

"What the hell is this place?" Neville asked and swore as he crushed a human skull under his boots.

"We Death Eaters call it the factory," Bellatrix said with a tone of excitement. "The reason why the grass is never green is because of the blood that has been shed on this large piece of land."

"Then why are we here?"

"Merlin's balls! It's a factory Longbottom, werewolves, Shrygas, and all infernal creatures are made here," Bellatrix said and shook her head. Dobby and Kreacher apparated inside the building and came back seconds later with their report.

"It's big sir," Dobby said in a quiet voice.

"What is it Dobby? You sound scared," Harry observed and Kreacher spoke up. "Dobby is weak and worthless!"

"You will not insult Dobby!" Dobby yelled and lunged at Kreacher but Harry pulled him back and Bellatrix stood away from them and laughed her head off.

"What is it?" Harry asked and looked at Kreacher.

"Abominations are inside there sir, werewolves, giant manticores and strange creatures lie in cages," the elf said and sneered at Dobby.

"Witches and wizards are being turned Master Harry," Dobby said and shook his bony head.

"Let's kill them already," Neville suggested with a wry smile and looked around for Bellatrix.

"Where is Bellatrix?" he asked and drew his wand. They looked around and realised that she was not in their midst. Kreacher was about to pop way and find his mistress when she appeared from the building, her clothes soaked in blood. She jogged towards them and sat down on a boulder, wiping the blood from her face with her already soaked sleeve.

"The front entrance was swarming with all sorts of nasties so I took the back entrance and run into a Snatcher and three Death Eaters, thus the blood on my body," she said simply. Harry scratched his chin and took off his glasses.

"We'll go in through the back and release everything we have on these infernal creatures. After that, we rescue all those inside and call it a day," he addressed them with the authority of a commander. They nodded in agreement and made their way to the back of the building and went inside. The light inside the building came from a bright fire burning in a big hearth and the entire floor was crawling with creatures of all sorts. Death Eaters moved about in the shadows, making it almost impossible for them to be seen in their black robes. Screams came from above them and Neville gripped his wand tightly, waiting for Harry to give them the green light to strike.

"The innocents are above us which makes here a sort of cafeteria for these animals," Bellatrix whispered and chuckled as fifty people were thrown down from above them. Some didn't touch the floor and were gobbled up in the air. For those who did, their bodies were squabbled over by the hungry creatures.

"Dinner time," Harry muttered. "Let's go!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix yelled and released a torrent of deaths at them. Harry, under his Invisibility Cloak took down all the Death Eaters and threw it off to Dobby. He pulled a shotgun from his bag and started firing away.

"DOBBY! KREACHER! FLYING MONSTERS!" Neville yelled and burnt a harpy to cinders. The elves started clearing the air with their magic to enable their masters on the ground concentrate on their fight. Bellatrix threw herself at a werewolf and sank her teeth into its neck. The wolf howled in pain and tried to shake her off but she stuck there like a fly trapped in a web.

"SOMEONE GOIVE ME A FUCKING AXE!" Neville ducked a swipe from a manticore and hacked its head off and threw his axe at Bellatrix who caught it, spun it above her head and hacked at the beast with her strength. She brought it down on its legs and slashed its chest wide open and smiled at it.

"GO TO HELL!" she yelled and thrust her arm inside the open wound, pulled its heart out and squished the beating organ with her hands. She cackled with glee and flew around the room, killing everything that was in her path and dropping limbs whenever she could.

Harry was surrounded by a group of Wendigos who never seemed to thin out as he killed them. He put the shotgun in a holster strapped on his back and drew his wand.

"LOBOTOMOSIS!"

He chuckled as a head flew across the room and the body fell thrashing on the floor like a fish out of water. He brought down six more in rapid succession and punched one in the jaw. The beast howled in pain and sank on its knees. Harry drew his Glock from his side and put a hole in its head. He felt a presence behind him and ducked, rolled to his left and released a couple of rounds inside a creature that looked half man and half lion.

"What shit are they cooking here anyway?" he wondered and pulled an axe from a dead harpy. Bellatrix took a deep breath and looked up.

"They've become quiet," she said.

"I say we visit them," Neville suggested and they made their way up the metal stairs. Bellatrix hissed loudly and they turned to look at her.

"Snatchers."

A green light rushed at Neville who deflected it with his axe and they all dived for cover. Spells rushed at them from all sides and Bellatrix swore as a curse missed her face and hit the wall. Harry banished the body of a dead Snatcher and used it as cover.

"Allow Kreacher to disperse these unworthy mongrels mistress," Kreacher said from where he was. Bellatrix nodded and Kreacher popped away with Dobby behind him and then the wave of spells stopped. They waited for a few moments and then they heard screams of terror and pain and Kreacher appeared with Dobby and signalled for them to follow.

They made their way up the stairs and opened a door that led to a great chamber. Cages were lined up in order and they contained human bodies, both dead and alive. Neville covered his nose with his sleeve and looked around and shook his head.

"Help!" a dry voice croaked and Harry turned his head to the direction of the voice. A man about forty was surrounded by at least three dead bodies and the ones around him were half dead.

"How did you get here?"

"I'm an investment banker and I'm on my way from work and these hooded guys grab me and then I end up here! Help me! Call the police or something!" he said in a desperate voice.

"Well problem is darling, where you are the bloody police can't help you," Bellatrix said and smiled at him. "What is the police anyway?"

"Muggle Aurors," Harry replied and stunned the prisoner.

"We should call the Resistance squad and the old Aurors," Neville suggested.

"No Patronus," Harry instructed and looked around. "Dobby get our friends over here, but don't be seen." Dobby nodded and vanished out of sight. Bellatrix held her waist and kicked a cage, thinking about something.

"What is it mistress?" Kreacher whispered and stood by his domina.

"Someone is missing. There's a shit head in charge of operations and he isn't accounted for," she said slowly and looked at her elf. "Bring him to me!" she hissed and the elf apparated away and returned seconds later holding a snivelling man in a bloody apron.

"Kreacher found him in a closet Missus Black." Bellatrix squatted in front of him and chuckled.

"James fucking Thompson," she muttered and he looked up at her and smiled.

"It's you Bellatrix," he said quickly. "Get me out of here!"

"Didn't you hear love, I switched sides ages ago." Harry stepped into sight and so did Neville, brandishing a bloody axe. Bellatrix walked over to join them and for a while, they all stood there looking at the man on the floor.

"So you must be the mad doctor," Harry said and fingered his dagger.

"Fuck off Potter, it's just a matter of time before someone kills you," he hissed at him and tried to cast a spell, but Kreacher disarmed him with a snap of his fingers and forced him on his feet with a spell.

"What did they do?" Neville asked him.

"Screw you Longbottom, you think you scare me?" he scoffed at him.

"The guy is a bloody humanitarian Thompson, but he's ruthless when he has to be," Bellatrix warned and took a step back. Neville hurled the axe at him and they watched as Thompson's head was taken cleanly off his neck.

"Nice throw," Bellatrix observed and turned to leave.

"He was getting me angry," Neville told Harry. "He was a cunt mate, he deserved it." Dobby appeared, showing that his job was done. They all left the building and made their way home.

* * *

POTTER RESIDENCE

They arrived in their home and walked through the front door feeling somehow content and relaxed as they took seats in the cold and bare hall. The elves stood behind their masters, awaiting further instructions.

"So you went to see Greengrass last night?" Bellatrix asked.

"You already know that, what is it?" Harry asked and signalled for Dobby to fetch him a glass of water.

"You slept there last night?" Neville asked and looked at him curiously. Dobby returned with the water and Harry nodded in reply and took a sip of his water. Bellatrix looked at Harry carefully, her eyes were narrowed into slits and she watched Harry with a very sceptical eye.

"I'm not falling in love with her for fuck's sake!" Harry pointed out and Neville chuckled. Bellatrix widened her eyes and blew some strands of hair from her face.

"That would be a sight," she muttered and closed her eyes. Neville looked at her for a while and spoke. "So Black, I guess you have a story to tell me," he said in a soft tone with his eyes half closed as if waiting for Bellatrix to lash out at him with a spell or a curse.

"Which one? Harry fucking me till I became unconscious or the time I killed sixty wizards with a rib?" Harry burst out laughing and Kreacher from where he was smiled with admiration for his mistress and rubbed his hands with glee.

"I'll stick to your origin for now," he said quietly and Bellatrix snapped her fingers and the whole room grew dark.

"It all started during the first wizarding war between Dumbledore's forces and the Ministry of Magic and the Death Eaters of Voldemort."

* * *

SOME MANY YEARS AGO

12 GRIMMAULD PLACE

March 18 1970

People were fleeing for their lives in magical Britain. Wizards and witches were all running for their lives by either hiding in forests or blending in Muggle communities to avoid detection by Snatchers and Death Eaters. Once they were caught, they had to choose between serving Voldemort and dying. In the ancient house of Black, well known followers of the Dark Wizard trouble was brewing. The older members of the family like Cygnus Black, Walburga, Orion and Ignatius Prewett were beginning to have doubts about the leadership of this so called Dark Lord they followed.

"I say we kill him and start afresh," Ignatius Prewett suggested as they sat in the meeting room with the other heads of the families which included Caractacus Malfoy and the heads of the Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson families among others.

"Druella my wife and mother of my girls is with child," Cygnus said quietly. "A full scale attack will drain us of our resources."

"No one gives a fuck about your daughters Cygnus", James Nott hissed and received a hex from Walburga.

"Be careful now boy," she hissed. "Twenty three is a young age to leave the world." There was a loud scream of pain and Cygnus looked at Ignatius. "She's in labour," he muttered and all of a sudden, hooded figures appeared around the table and Lord Voldemort appeared seconds later.

"I see there is a meeting without me," he hissed softly. The room grew silent and no one moved a muscle. Ignatius, being the blunt of all those resent shook his head and spoke up.

"Look here boy, we don't take orders from you. We follow you because you have the energy and drive to do what our ancestors started not because you have more power!" Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously and chuckled.

"No one challenges Lord Voldemort, Ignatius. You will die for your insubordination," Voldemort said in a whisper.

"Fuck you!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light rushed at Ignatius who quickly banished a hooded Death Eater in the path of the curse and started firing at the dark wizard. The heads of the families grabbed their wands and helped Ignatius in the duel. They brought down the Death Eaters around them and forced Voldemort to flee.

"I will be back for you all!" he roared in anger and apparated out of the house.

"We are at war now," Thomas Parkinson said quietly.

"He's a fucking nobody Parkinson, get a hold of yourself," Cygnus hissed at him.

"Bodies will start dropping better make haste and fortify our defences while we have the chance," Caractacus added and Flooed out of the house. Walburga walked out of the room and made her towards the master bedroom. The house elves were bringing out pans of water mixed with blood and towels. She stood by the door and observed everything quietly. Nineteen year old Andromeda and seventeen year old Narcissa were standing around their mother and smiling down at the tiny baby girl in her arms.

"What is her name?" Cygnus asked and kissed his wife's forehead.

"I haven't decided yet my lord," she replied and signalled for Walburga to come forward.

"She's a pretty thing that one," she said as she walked forward. They looked at the sleeping baby for a while and then Cygnus cleared the air.

"Take your sister and leave the room now girls, we have something to discuss," their father said in a grim tone.

"Is everything al right father?" Andromeda asked sensing the tension in the room.

"Everything is fine Andromeda, take her and leave." They ushered themselves out of the room and closed the door.

"What happened?" Druella asked and sat up painfully on the bed.

"That Riddle fellow came in and we repelled his attacks, but there's a feeling he'll be back," her husband answered.

"This changes everything Cygnus," she said quietly.

"He will strike back and so we have to leave now!" Walburga advised.

"We won't run! We will stand and fight as we should! I will not allow a common charlatan who just graduated from Hogwarts to threaten me in the home of my fathers!" Cygnus said firmly. He then left the two women without saying another word.

"If everything fails, promise me you'll keep them safe," Druella said, clutching Walburga's hand.

"Don't say that-"

"Promise me!"

"I promise to keep them safe Druella."

Cygnus was in the study hiding under the guise of a spell and was waiting for someone to pass by. His eldest daughter, Andromeda passed by him and he watched her make her way into the streets through a window. Walburga stepped in and took a seat.

"Everything is fallen apart but Andromeda finds it interesting to go out with a shawl over her head," he said quietly.

"She's seeing a Muggle Cygnus. Let me spare you the trouble of following her," Walburga said simply.

"You knew?"

"I found out last night when she snuck out to see him. I was in my animagus form, perched on a tree when I saw them."

"MIPPET!" Cygnus roared. An elf dressed in black clothes appeared and bowed.

"You summoned Mippet sir?"

"Fetch me Andromeda now!" The elf bowed and vanished, returning with a panic stricken Andromeda moments later.

"Father?"

"You filthy disgrace!" he roared. "How dare you court a Muggle?!"

"Please father," she pleaded and tried to touch him but she received a slap across her face and her mother rushed into the room.

"What is it?" she asked looking at the state of her daughter sobbing on the floor.

"Your daughter is courting a Muggle Druella, did you know of this?!"

"Of course not! Andromeda is this true?!"

She sat on the floor, not saying a single word and sobbed uncontrollably the whole time. Regulus, Narcissa and Sirius came to see what the commotion was all about and when they saw their favourite person in the house crying, they grew worried.

"What is it mother?" Regulus asked Walburga.

"She was fucking a Muggle Reggie." Regulus held his head and closed his eyes. He went back and whispered what had happened to Narcissa and they both grew quiet.

"Is Meda hurt Regulus?" Sirius asked his elder brother.

"Fuck off Sirius," his brother replied severely.

"NARCISSA!"

"Yes father!" she responded and walked quickly to her father's side.

"Were you aware of your sister's actions?"

"She had no idea father, leave her out of this," Andromeda said quietly and stood up. "I know what happens from here. I'll be disowned and no longer a member of this family and my name will be wiped out from the family tree and I'll go down in the books as a blood traitor. That covers it right?"

"Hey let's take our time here, she's just a girl in love. Please forgive her," Sirius pleaded on her behalf.

"This is not the Gryffindor Common Room Sirius," his father scolded him and Sirius held his tongue. Andromeda winked at him and he winked back to show everything was going to be fine.

"Andromeda you are no longer worthy to be called a witch and even a Black. Get your things and leave now!" her father growled. Druella simply shook her head in disappointment and dismissed everyone.

* * *

LATER IN THE EVENING

The household was quiet after Andromeda's disowning and everyone who knew what was going to happen waited for the feared attack. The children were asleep and the elves and older relatives stayed awake. An eagle Patronus came inside the room and hovered around for a while.

"A Patronus!" Ignatius exclaimed and the place grew silent as a voice emerged from within it. _The House of Malfoy has fallen. The Riddle boy had a lot of weapons at his disposal than he imagined. Run before it's too late._

After this grave message, the Patronus gradually vanished and was no more.

"Caractacus is dead," Orion Black muttered and run a hand through his long hair.

"We've got to move the children out immediately," Walburga pointed out but it was too late because a number of Death Eaters somehow managed to get through their wards.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Druella roared and brought a man down. She fought her way through the house, cursing and hexing anyone who came at her.

"ELVES GET THE CHILDREN TO SAFETY!" Orion bellowed and blasted a Death Eater out of the window. Walburga managed to fight off her assailants and retreated into the room of her children.

"What the fuck mother?" Sirius moaned as the door fell down flat waking him from his sleep.

"Not now Sirius, we are under attack. Regulus you need to leave. Take Narcissa and the baby and leave right away. That Riddle fellow wants to rule the whole of Britain and we won't let him. Now go!" she hissed.

Sirius banished his belongings into a duffel bag and grabbed his wand.

"Ready brother?" he asked Regulus who nodded firmly at him. They both blasted the wall to the next room down and released a wave of hexes on the Death Eaters waiting for them. Sirius vaulted over a table and banished a shelf at a Death Eater and used the opportunity to escape the room. He found Narcissa holding the little girl in her left arm, her right hand holding her wand.

"Won't she cry?" Sirius asked.

"I've placed a silencing charm on her in case she does," Narcissa replied and sat on the floor in despair.

"If only Meda was here," she told Sirius. The door fell down and Druella tumbled into the room bleeding all over.

"Mother!" Narcissa exclaimed and killed a Death Eater who made his way inside the room.

"I'm fine Narcissa," she said and stood up despite the fact that she was bleeding terribly.

"Where is everyone?" Sirius asked.

"Riddle came in and killed them with a wave of his wand. The Killing Curse doesn't have an effect on him somehow. He's grown powerful than the last time we met him," she said and spat out blood. She stroked the head of the baby girl and smiled.

"She'll be called Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black and she'll grow up and be strong just like her mother," she said softly. Walburga hobbled inside the room and collapsed on the floor with Regulus following her.

"He killed them all Druella, how did he do that with Unforgivables flying at him?" she asked. They heard a hiss and they all froze in fear. The hiss grew louder every time and they knew that Riddle wasn't gone.

"He's here," Druella muttered and swore in annoyance. Narcissa grabbed a cloth from the floor and put Bellatrix on her back. She strapped the baby around her firmly with the cloth and made Sirius place her head in a way that it would make her neck straight.

"The African way of transporting babies when there's a lot to be done," Regulus observed and offered a weak smile at Narcissa's quick thinking.

"It's too dangerous and one of us has to face him," Druella muttered. "There's only one dead Death Eater here to look like you Walburga, take them and leave."

"No! I won't do it. We'll let them go and face him together like we always do."

"You promised me Walburga now leave!" Druella hissed and Narcissa started sobbing. "Narcissa if you should continue your crying, so help me Merlin, I will kill you do you understand me you silly girl!?" Druella said angrily.

Narcissa nodded and Druella smiled. "You'll be fine Narcissa, take care of Bellatrix and protect her like the way I'm doing for you now," she whispered. Narcissa nodded and tried to look brave. Druella muttered a spell and the dead Death Eater changed to Walburga lying dead on the floor. She got up and kissed Sirius and Regulus, her two daughters and finally her sister.

"She can't grow in this situation Walburga, use the age restriction spell until all this is over. Dumbledore will win hopefully by Morgana's help and then you will take the spell off," she instructed her friend. Walburga wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"I'll keep them safe sister, I promise." She hugged her for the last time and apparated out of the room with the youths as the footsteps grew near. Outside the house from where they stood on the road, they could see lights flashing inside the room and Druella's shouts of anger. The fight continued for a long time and then a green light ended it all. There was a sudden strong wind and a horrible mark appeared in the sky above them.

"The Dark Mark," Sirius muttered and closed his eyes.

"She fought well," Walburga said quietly and quickly apparated away with her charges.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

"So you aren't in your twenties then?" Neville wondered.

"Precisely Longbottom. Walburga took off the spell about the time you lot was born to register me at St. Mungos and then she took it off permanently about the time everyone heard Potter defeated Voldemort when he was a baby," she replied and restored the lights into the room.

"What happened to her anyway, Walburga?"

"She grew old and died."

"Yes I know, but you don't sound sure yourself," Neville countered and looked at her. Bellatrix sighed and got up from her sofa and walked to her aunt's portrait and looked at her.

"She isn't dead Longbottom, I think she has a Horcrux somewhere and that death is merely a rest for her."

"And you believe this why?"

"It's the same way I get to feel that something isn't right. Call it gut instinct." Neville rubbed his eyes and looked at Harry who was busily tapping away at something on his phone.

"There's more Neville. There's the story of my first kill and a whole lot more if you behave." Harry chuckled and winked at his friend. "Well story time is over! Dobby, Kreacher, bring in the food," he said and clapped his hands in anticipation.

* * *

_Sorry it's been too long. Please leave your reviews behind before you go._


End file.
